The Man with the Green Eyes
by OtherLuces
Summary: Lana was content enough with her simple boring life until one night when some wrestlers come out to the bar she tends at after a show. A peculiar green eyed young man challenges himself to mess with that simple life. Dumb title, I know. Mostly smut, so reader beware.
1. A Challenge

**Quick Note**: Before we get started here, a few things for you to know. I came up with the title as a working title and could never think of anything better. I know it seems that no one in the Ambrose fangirl world can agree on what color his damn eyes are, other than they're not brown. I always swore they were green in a lot of older indy shots (especially when wearing that crimson mask), so that's what I'm going with. This is a story I started writing for my gal Emmajoneswatts (check out her cute story on here) for fun and I haven't written anything in ages, so please bear with me! Okay, lets go!

**Part One: A Challenge**

It was so quiet in the bar that night that I could hear the clock ticking over the quiet drone of the TV. It was pushing midnight and there were only a few people leftover from earlier. Mondays weren't really known for being the busiest drinking night of the week. You'd think that people would want to drink away the frustration of going back to work, but I think most just wanted to go home and sleep off their stress.

I stared absentmindedly towards the back of the bar, my chin resting in my hands. I was just trying to wait out the rest of the night out so I could go back to my apartment. Luckily for me, it wasn't a long walk, as I had rented one of the apartments in the complex above the bar a few months prior. It was convenient, but sometimes it was annoying to be so close to work.

My co-worker, David, came out from the back with some clean glasses, snapping me out of my bored haze.

"Hey lazy, can you help me put these away?"

"Yeah, yeah, jerk." I flashed him a smile. I had worked with him for about two years and he had become one of my best friends. I looked forward to whenever we had a shift together. As we put the glasses away, we began to talk.

"So the only ones left are that couple on a date and Larry down the bar. When the couple leaves, you wanna close up early? I mean, no one has come in since 11:30 and we'd normally close in less than an hour. I don't know about you, but I can't wait to get to bed," he said.

"You read my mind, man. I've been catching up on The Walking Dead lately and I've been waiting all night to get back upstairs and see the next episode."

"Oh-ho, those are some big plans! Sounds exciting. Isn't that what you've been doing every night for the past 7 months?"

"Nope. Before that, it was Breaking Bad and before that was Dexter." I smiled at him jokingly because I knew where he was going with this. He said the same thing to me at least once a week.

"Lana, seriously, you don't get lonely?"

"Nah, not really. I have you and Larry!" I filled up another beer and brought it over to the older man sitting at the bar.

"You know what I mean. You haven't dated or anything since the divorce. You haven't even, you know, had your lady bits handled since then, right?"

I shot him a look of distain. "I was married for two years. I was with that same man since my senior year of college. One day, I get home late from working here only to find an empty house and his wedding ring on the table. I haven't seen him since then and the only communication I got at all was when divorce papers arrived at my house and there was a note from him attached. Do you really think that I want to get involved with something like that again? Do you seriously think I want to try to open my heart up to someone who is just going to disappear without a fucking trace? With no explanation? Fuck. No."

"Well, you don't really need to open your heart to open your legs, do you?"

I stared hard at him in silence before I responded. "Did you really just say that? You sound like a damn episode of Sex and the City or something."

"What can I say? I like the idea of horny women slutting it up."

The couple got up to leave. I waved and wished them a good night as they left.

"You go tell Larry we're closing up and I'll go grab the cleaning supplies."

I walked into the backroom and started to prepare for closing when I heard the front door open and what sounded like a clown car filled with loud, energetic people fill in to the bar. I put down the towels and went back out. David turned and looked at me. When he saw my surprised reaction, he just smiled and shrugged.

"Son of a bitch," I said under my breath. I was all excited to get out early and now the bar was full of several large men and what felt like a sea of men and women following them like lost puppies. I smacked my hand on the wall. "Shit, I forgot that stupid wrestling show was in town tonight. You've got to be kidding me!"

"Look Lana, I know you hate when they're in town, but they do always tip extremely well. I kind of look forward to it myself."

"Ugh, maybe so, but that doesn't make up for the fact that they're loud, annoying, and they act like they own this place. I can't stand people like that."

"Well, they're here now and we're open, so get behind here and start getting some beers and shots together. You know by now what they like."

I did know what to do in this situation. I'd been tending bar here for about three years and a few times a year, these wrestlers would blow into town for a local show and after, they would come and take over this place. That wouldn't be so bad, I suppose, but they always dragged in a bunch of fans that followed them over. I guess it made them feel good to have so many people acting excited to be around them. It may have only happened a few times a year, but it was always such a stressful time for me, that I had ingrained the standard operating procedure of it all into my brain so that I didn't have to think much when it did happen.

I looked out at the large men sitting at all the tables and most of them were faces I remembered, however there were three men at a table in the back, surrounded by women, whom I had never seen before.

I motioned to David. "Go ask those guys over there what they want while I start filling up some pints. I don't recognize them and I don't want one of them trying to mess with me because I got them the wrong beer or something."

"You are so judgmental! They seem like cool guys, I mean look at all those girls around them!"

"Uh-huh. So having a gaggle of women hanging off of you means you're cool? To me, it means you're a douchebag."

"Mmhmm. I'll go take their order, Your Honor."

"Bite me." I playfully pushed on his back as he walked away.

I stood filling up the pints and watching David interact with the guys. He was smiling and laughing while he wrote down their orders. He was definitely having a better time than I. I didn't quite realize that I had been staring at them until David turned around and pointed at me. I woke out of my haze with a start and David and the three guys waved at me. I rolled my eyes and made a disgruntled noise under my breath, then turned my attention back to the beer.

"You know, David has a point, El." I looked up to see Larry watching me. "You're a beautiful young woman and it pains an old man like me to see that be wasted."

I couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Well thank you Larry, I'm flattered. I always liked to think that I was strong and something like a break up wouldn't affect me, but the shock of going from thinking things were fine and that we were happy , to having nothing without a chance to fix the problem really did a number on my confidence and even my personality. David's right, I am much more judgmental than I used to be. I've become a bitter old woman at the age of twenty-eight. I think that has put off most guys, since no one has really looked at me since then. That hurts and I'm afraid of being rejected, so I just don't try."

"Well, I won't reject you, sweetheart," he said while he winked.

"Ah, I would Larry, but you know, I'm just not into divorced guys in their fifties who sit at bars all night."

"Well, other than the age difference, we have two things in common there."

I hung my head in defeat and sighed. "You do have a point."

"How about flirting with some of these guys here? They all seem like handsome strapping lads."

"Ugh, no. Not if my life depended on it. They'd probably act like I should be grateful because they're on TV or something."

"Whatever you say, Your Honor."

"No, not you, too!" I loaded up the beers onto some trays and carried them to the tables. David was still talking to the three men in the back. After I had emptied the trays, I joined up with him.

"Hey dude, did you ever take their damn order? Let's hurry it up here!"

I grabbed the pad of paper from his hand and turned to walk away. David grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around so I was face to face with the guys at the table. All three were very good looking guys. There were about 10 girls hanging all over them, giggling and making me feel like I wanted to punch them in the face. The guy with sandy blonde hair even had a girl sitting in his lap. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"These guys are hilarious, Lana. Be nice and say hi!" David seemed way too enthusiastic for this late at night.

"I'm working right now, David, unlike you," I said as I kicked him in the shin and walked back to the bar with their orders.

I fixed their drinks and David came to bring them over. "Hey, it's almost time for closing, but I was thinking maybe we could keep the bar open an extra hour?"

"Come on, man! You got me all excited earlier that I could go home early! And I thought you wanted to get to bed!"

"Eh, I got a second wind and I'm having a good time. Don't worry, I'll make sure they tip you really well since you are doing all the work."

"Yeah, I'd better get a good tip!" I yelled at him as he took the drinks back to the boys.

Throughout the next hour, I continued to refill beers and shots as my head was filled with the raucous laughter that echoed through the bar. Finally it neared 1:45 am and I announced last call. I was received with a chorus of boos.

"Ahh, shut up and go back to your hotels, and you groupies, go make better decisions!"

David came up to me and said he'd handle any last drinks for me while I went into the back to start loading glasses into the dishwasher. I knew it was going to be a long night now that the bar was dirty again. At a little past 2, David came into the back.

"Hey Lana, I cleared them all out, so we're good. Some of the guys asked me to go hang out with them and have a beer back at their hotel. How upset would you be if I went with them and left you here to clean up by yourself?"

"Eh, I've been up this late; I might as well stay up. Yeah, yeah, go have your fun, man. You're in early tomorrow right? So if I don't quite finish all of this you can clean up a bit before we open?"

"Yeah, it's a deal. I'd rather that than to walk in and find you passed out on the floor from exhaustion. Thanks a lot! Have a good night!"

"Yeah, you too, jerk. Now get out of here." I threw one of the cleaning towels at him as he slipped back through the door.

I grabbed the cleaning supplies and headed back out into the bar. I had been cleaning for about ten minutes when I heard the front door open. Dammit, David, you forgot to lock up before you left!

"I'm sorry, we're closed. Please come back tomorrow," I said as I finished cleaning up a table. "Stupid drunken idiots…" I muttered. I turned around to see who the asshole that was making my night worse was and I was greeted by the tall figure of the sandy blonde haired man from earlier. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and he was slowly walking towards me, his eyes wandering around the bar like he was seeing it for the first time. I crossed my arms and greeted him.

"Uh…hi? We're closed now. Can I help you? Are you drunk and got lost from your friends already? Do I need to call you a cab?"

As I spoke, he lowered his head and his gaze met mine. For a few seconds we stood there, staring in silence. I noticed his green eyes and my heart raced a bit. They were the same color as my ex-husband. I could feel myself filling with rage. After the extended night I'd been having, the last thing I wanted was to be reminded of the man who crushed my spirit without lifting a finger. I suppose it wasn't this guy's fault, it was just the way genetics had worked, but at this point, I didn't really care. Finally after what had felt like an eternity, he spoke.

"Nah, not drunk and not lost. I realized I'd left my phone here. Would you mind if I looked for it?"

"Yeah sure, fine. Just leave as soon as you find it. I'm going to lock the door since my dumbass co-worker forgot to do it when he left." I took my set of keys out of my pocket and went to lock up. When I turned back around, he was poking around my cleaning supplies. "Dude, what are you doing? Find your stupid phone and leave."

"I am. I was looking for it over here."

"I've been cleaning over in that area and didn't find anything, so you're wasting both your and my time. Also you weren't even sitting over there!" I mumbled "idiot" under my breath and went back to cleaning.

After a moment passed, he announced that he had found it and I heard him walk away. Finally I could be left in peace to finish cleaning and get back home and into bed. However, instead of hearing the front door open and close, I heard the door of the small fridge behind the bar open and close. When I turned around, I saw that this weird man had two bottles of beer in his hands.

"Hey jackass, what the hell do you think you're doing? I thought you were going to leave!"

"I never said that. You did. And I won't tell if you won't." He winked at me and held out a bottle towards me. Now he was starting to really piss me off.

"I have shit to do, guy. I just want to finish cleaning and go home."

He took the top off the bottle and took a sip. "That's fine, more for me. You can call me Dean Ambrose instead of 'guy'. That's what I've been going by lately. So where's home?"

I picked up the cleaning cloth and moved over to the bar. I attempted to grab at the beer bottle he was drinking, but he lifted it above his head so I couldn't quite reach. I had always been a taller person and reaching things was never a problem, so having him mess with me and make me feel small continued to fuel my hatred. I smacked the bar with my hand, grabbed the cloth and started wiping.

"Sooo…where's home?" he repeated.

"It's none of your business, and why would you even be asking in the first place?"

"Small talk. To keep you company."

"I don't want anyone to keep me company, why can't you get that through your thick head?" I paused a moment and the only sounds in the bar was of him taking another swig from the bottle and the clock. "I live upstairs, and the longer you distract me, the longer it'll take me to get up there, so can you please just go back to your hotel?"

"You know, you're awfully angry. You should mellow out. You'd look prettier if you didn't scowl so much." I clenched my fist. My lack of confidence on my appearance was already a huge bruise on my ego and he just dug his thumbnail into it. He leapt up on top of the bar and sat down.

"Excuse me? I just fucking wiped that down."

"Don't worry, I'm clean. I took a shower before I left the stadium. I do know how to get dirty, though." He smirked as he stared out into the room.

I made a noise expressing my disgust. "What is your problem, dude?"

"I like fucking with people. Especially chicks. It's kind of a hobby."

"Well you had a lot of chicks on you earlier, why don't you leave me alone and go fuck with them?"

"Nah, too easy. I get bored. I like a little bit of a challenge."

I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that. It certainly wasn't a challenge messing with me because I was already tired and a bit cranky when he came in and he barely had to say anything to get my blood boiling. I moved back to the tables and cleaned in silence for a while as he finished his beer and opened up the other one. I looked over at the clock and it was almost 3am. I groaned out loud.

"So I told you my name…what's yours?" I could feel his eyes staring a hole into the back of my head.

"That wasn't even your real name. I know how that wrestling stuff works."

"Just humor me."

"Lana. My name is Lana."

"Hmm…Laaaanaaaaa…" he said in a slow, almost moaning voice. I bit down on my lip without thinking. The sound of his voice as he said my name had set something off in me. "Sounds like a stripper name," he said suddenly. I looked over my shoulder and shot him a dirty look.

"My mom was really into old movies, so she named me after Lana Turner, the actress. So, you know, not a stripper, thank you very much."

"You said you 'know how that wrestling stuff works'. You're a fan?" He took another sip of beer.

"I used to be. I used to watch it with my parents when I was a kid. I even watched all through my early high school years, but once I started to date boys and stuff, I got wrapped up in girlie bullshit and watching wrestling fell to the wayside. I haven't seen it in years."

"Why don't you start again? You don't seem very girlie and feminine now."

I clenched my fist and tried hard to resist telling him to shut the fuck up. "Not interested. My job consists of being around obnoxious drunken idiots, why would I want to spend my free time watching drunken idiots on TV watch oiled up half naked men pretend to fight?" I paused for a moment. Honestly, it didn't sound so bad when I said it aloud.

"Well, there's a show tonight about two hours from here. You should go. You can watch me be fucking awesome."

I sighed deeply. "I can't stand you right now, what makes you think that I'd want to spend my day off driving and wasting money on something just so I can be miserable looking at you again?"

"Fuck, why are you so pissed off? You get in a fight with your boyfriend of something?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. I'm divorced. I have been for over half a year."

"Why haven't you dated since then?"

I smacked my hand on the table I was cleaning. "I don't want to date right now, so I haven't! What's with people asking me this all the time? Why do people care if I don't have a sex life? Jesus Christ!"

"Ah, well that explains it then."

I slowly turned around to face him. I gritted my teeth. "What explains what?" I asked coldly, knowing where he was going.

"You're so angry because you haven't been laid in a while," he answered as he finished the second beer.

My frustration had boiled over. Like a child, I grabbed a saturated sponge from the cleaning bucket, turned around, and hurled it at him. The wet sponge landed on his chest, soaking his t-shirt. I smiled that I had hit my target.

"Aww, poor muffin! You're all wet now, so I guess you're going to have to leave so you can get into some dry clothes. Okay, bye now!"

I sarcastically waved at him, assuming that he would finally leave. He looked at me and shrugged. He then grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it up above his chest. My knees buckled slightly as his muscular torso came into my sight. He then pinched the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. While he wasn't looking, I smacked myself on the cheek to bring me back to reality. This guy was annoying and had entered the bar after business hours, so he was trespassing on the property. It didn't matter than he looked like some gorgeous incubus come from hell to devour my soul. The smack clearly didn't work, so I dug my fingernails into my hand, grimacing as I did.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

I cleared my throat and quickly glanced at him before looking away. "Yeah, I'm fine."

There was a short awkward silence and I could sense that he was staring at me. It did not help my nerves.

"Aww, are you shy all of the sudden?" he asked. "You can look if you want, I won't bite. Even if you wanted me to."

I turned my head to face him again, my face glowing red. "Ass…" I said under my breath.

He nodded. "I have one. I've been told it's pretty cute."

I rolled my eyes yet again. "Well has anyone told you that you're a huge dick?"

"Yeah, I have one of those too. You wanna see it? You show me yours, I'll show you mine?"

"Look Dino Abrasive or whatever your name was, don't…" I quickly turned around to yell at him for the umpteenth time when I was stopped in my tracks. It was the first time since he took his shirt off that I got a good look at him. He was leaning on the bar, laughing and smiling at me with his head cocked to one side, looking at me with those damn gorgeous green eyes. As angry as I was, his smile was infectious and at that brief moment, I couldn't stop myself from admiring it. His jeans were being held just barely against his hips by his belt. Butterflies burst out of my stomach and I could feel my face burning. A sexy man in jeans with no shirt on was a personal visual preference that I had not been treated to in a while. "…fuck," I whispered. He pounced on my hesitation.

"You were saying something?" He leaned his ear forward, mocking me, still smiling all the while.

I was done. I gathered up the cleaning supplies and stormed off towards the supply closet. David would just have to finish for me in the morning and I'd beg for his forgiveness by bringing him a coffee or something. I wasn't getting any work done and I was too tired and too frustrated to continue with this insanity. When I shut the door and turned around, I came face to face with his tall frame. He took a step closer to me so that I was pressed against the door.

"You're, uh, awfully close," I stammered. I could feel my whole body burning. It had been a long time since I had felt this way and it was very uncomfortable.

"Do you not like it? I mean, you've been giving me signs all night."

"What? I've been yelling at you for an hour to leave me alone! I haven't been giving you signs of anything!" I shifted my eyes back and forth. I couldn't handle looking him straight in the eyes right now.

"You think you've been angry and yelling at me, but anger and lust are pretty similar feelings if you think about it and you've been flirting with me this whole time. There was definitely playfulness to that anger. Think about it, if you were really concerned about my being here, you could've called your co-worker or even the cops to take me away when I first showed up. But you didn't. I'd say that's a pretty big sign."

I tried sliding to the left so that I could get away from him, but as I did, he grabbed one of my wrists and pinned it to the wall above my head. He then leaned his face in close to mine.

"Dude, you're getting seriously rapey right now." My eyes stared at his mouth merely inches away from mine.

"Look, if you really want me to stop, you can point blank tell me to stop. I will put my hands above my head and walk away. I'll leave the building. You can go upstairs and sleep away this night. Is that what you really want?"

I hesitated to respond. I looked up into his eyes for a second and then quickly looked away. I was too embarrassed. It had been so long since I was this intimately close to a man, let alone a man as attractive as he was. I felt paralyzed by him, but I kind of liked it. My body tried to tell my brain that it no longer wanted me to resist this.

"You've been acting like you weren't interested all night, but I think you're lying to me."

He pressed up against me, pushing me harder into the wall. I could feel his hips against mine. Even though he was wearing jeans, I could feel how hard he was. He was ready to go at a moment's notice. I tried to hold back, but a faint whimper escaped my lips as I shut my eyes to try to ignore his gaze.

"What was that? Well now I know you've been lying to me." He lowered his head down so that his mouth was right by my ear. His breath was warm while he whispered. "I want to fuck you right now, and I'm 99% sure that you want me to. But before I can, I want you to tell me that you want it."

My eyes burst open. This was utter torture. He was making me beg and I could feel my anger rising again. I was torn between my pride and the warmth of his body against mine. Pride lost.

"I want you…" I mumbled quietly, my eyes looking down to the right.

He pulled away from me and leaned down slightly so that he could catch my averted glance. He cocked his head to the side. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

I looked him directly in the eyes and every emotion I had built up from that evening came pouring out of my mouth. "I want you to fuck me, you son of a bitch!"

A sly grin crept over his face. "My pleasure."

He pressed himself up against me again and tightened his grip on my wrist. He lowered his head closer to mine and began to softly kiss my neck. I immediately let out a soft moan. My body was hyper sensitive to the intimate touch of another person. I could hear him quietly laugh to himself as I continued to make noise. Something as simple as necking was getting this much of a reaction out of me.

He lightly thrust his hips into me. I used my other hand to grab onto his shoulder, feeling his muscular frame shifting as he tilted his head up slightly and bit my ear. I then slid my hand all the way down his arm to his hand. Clasping the back of his hand in mine, I guided it towards my breast.

He let out a sly laugh. "I like that you know what you want." He massaged my breast with his one hand for a moment before he groaned with frustration. "Let's get that damn bra off of you." He let go of my wrist and slid both of his hands up the back of my shirt. He easily unhooked my bra and pulled it out from under my shirt.

"You seem quite skilled at that," I said smiling.

He pressed his forehead against mine. "You'll find out that I'm skilled at a lot of things." He kissed me hard on the lips and slid one of his hands back up my shirt. His fingers groped my breast and I giggled whenever he grazed my nipple. "You think that's funny, huh?" He took my nipple between his fingers and pinched it hard. I let out a squeal. He kissed my neck again and then pulled back.

He grabbed one of the chairs and sat down, slouching slightly. "Take your pants off," he said, flashing a smile that made it very hard to say no. I first took off my socks and sneakers and threw them against the wall. Then I started messing with my button and zipper when he stopped me. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm taking my pants off! That's what you told me to do, asshole!"

"Yeah, but you're going to make it boring like that? Put some effort into it!"

I blushed and looked at the ground. I couldn't believe he was asking me to do something embarrassing like this. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. With my eyes still closed, I began to sway my hips back and forth as I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. I ran my thumbs under the top hem, pulling it down just enough so that my panties showed. I then ran my hands up my body to my face. I was starting to feel confident and sexy. I bit one of my fingertips and opened my eyes. He was staring at me, smiling, with his thumb rubbing his bottom lip. I suddenly felt like a prey animal being watched by a hungry wolf.

I quickly turned around as my embarrassment flooded back. I sighed and closed my eyes again, as that seemed to help me feel less silly for some reason. I hooked my thumbs back into my jeans and slowly pulled them down, bending over as they went down my leg. I stepped out of them and then slowly stood back up, arching my back and sticking my ass out like some chick in a rap video. Once I was completely upright, I glanced over my shoulder and winked at him.

"Very nice," he said approvingly. "Now get over here." He beckoned me with his hand. I crawled up onto his lap so that I was facing him and my shins were on his thighs. I placed my hands on his shoulders to balance myself. He grazed his fingers along my bare legs, making me shudder.

"You know, I'm glad that your body is more attractive than your personality," he said. I dug my fingernails into his shoulders in retaliation and he hissed back at me.

"You should know better not to insult a chick when she's half naked on your lap."

I leaned in and kissed his cheek, moving down his face to his neck. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck so I had better access to it. He made a delighted noise.

"I really do like your ass though." His hands moved up my legs. One hand cupped my ass and the other crept up under my panties. I was startled by his hand so close to my lady bits. Lady bits that I had boarded up and closed for business for months, but he was easily opening them back up. Maybe I hadn't put up as strong a defense as I thought.

I bit him on the neck in response to his wandering hand. He moaned ever so softly and his fingers moved closer to my pussy. I squeezed his strong shoulders as his fingers slipped easily between my lips. He chuckled to himself. I pulled back and looked at him, my face wondering what was so funny.

He clicked his tongue and looked at me with an impish grin. "Naughty, naughty girl. You're soaking wet. You were excited to see me the moment I walked back in here, weren't you?" He took his hand out of my panties and brought it to his mouth. He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked off my fluids.

My eyes widened. "You're a goddamn tease. I want you so bad right now, so just fuck me already," I moaned. I hated begging, but I couldn't help myself.

"Not quite yet," he said in a slightly mocking tone. He put his other hand under my ass again and scooped me up into his arms. He stood up, walked over to the bar, and sat me down on it. "Lift up your hips." I did as he asked and he grabbed my panties and slid them off of me. The bar top felt cold on my skin when I sat back down. He propped my feet up on two stools so that my legs were spread and I was vulnerable to whatever he wanted to do to me.

He started his fingers at my feet and teasingly traced up my calves, past my knees, and up onto my thighs. He then grabbed the edge of the bar on either side of my leg. He lowered his mouth to my leg and brushed his soft lips against my inner thigh. I breathed in slowly and deeply to try to contain myself. I was very glad that I had bothered to shave that morning.

He began to kiss up my inner thigh until he was about to reach my lips when he stopped short and began to do the same to the other thigh. When he arrived at the top of my leg again, he gently kissed my pussy and then quickly flicked out his tongue. I let out a moan as I felt the warmth of his mouth. My former husband had only gone down on me on a few occasions, so this was a pleasant surprise.

His tongue slowly traced the outside of my pussy, occasionally touching my clit, causing me to let out a noise when it did. He began to make circles around my clit and my body tensed up at the strong sensation. I grabbed the back edge of the bar with my left hand and squeezed it tightly, digging my nails into the wood. My other hand found the top of his head. His hair felt soft and shaggy as I ran my fingers through it. He continued working his magic while my moans gradually became louder. He sped up slightly as my volume rose. Suddenly my body seized and I gasped as I came, a warm tingling sensation flooding through my body to my toes and fingers.

He pulled away and smiled up at me while he wiped his mouth on his forearm. My body twitched a few more times as I came down from my physical high. I began to calm my breathing. He stood up straight and brought his lips to my ear.

"You sound a lot nicer when you're cumming." I pushed his head to the side with my own as I couldn't quite speak yet.

I began to fumble with his belt, trying to unhook it so that I could reach what I was craving most. He grabbed my wrists and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Just stay like that for a second." He unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out. I sat staring down at it, dumbfounded. He grabbed his wallet from his pocket, pulled out a condom, and rolled it on. He scooped me back up, my legs wrapped around his waist, and he walked over and pressed me back up against the wall. He lowered my body down so that I was at the right height, lined himself up, and slowly slid into my wet pussy. A groan escaped his lips as he filled me and I couldn't help but smile at him.

He pulled out slightly and thrust back in, slowly gained his rhythm. I ran my fingers up and down his back, my fingernails lightly scratching and clawing as he picked up momentum. He felt so good, every inch of him pressing deep inside of me. Both us were moaning loud enough so that I could no longer hear the bar clock ticking. I thought to myself that work would be much more enjoyable if it ended this way every night. I felt the same warm feeling begin to build between my legs as I came again, burying my face in his neck and clawing hard into his strong back.

He pulled out and set me down on the ground. His hard cock was shining with my fluids, the sight of which made me blush. Despite the fact that he had just made me orgasm twice, looking at the physical result of that was slightly embarrassing. He pulled the condom off, walked over to the bar and picked up his t-shirt. I looked at him, confused.

"You said your apartment is upstairs?" I nodded. He raised an eyebrow as me, mischievously. "You wanna go to bed?"

I grabbed my pieces of discarded clothing and my purse from the back and showed him the way upstairs to the main elevator for the apartment complex. Once we were in the elevator, I hit the button for my floor and turned back to him. He hadn't zipped his jeans back up, he had only sort of stuffed himself back in, so I decided I'd take advantage of it.

I stood in front of him, grinned, and dropped to my knees. Pulling him back out, I noticed he had begun to get a bit soft during the wait. I ran my tongue along the bottom of his member before I sucked it into my mouth. I felt him begin to harden up again in my mouth as he moaned and stroked my hair. After a brief moment, the elevator reached my floor. I took my mouth off and looked up at him, grinning. He helped me back up to my feet and gathered my things.

"I can't wait to fuck you properly once we get inside your room," he whispered in my ear. I quickly grabbed my keys as we walked down the hall and unlocked the door. Once inside, I dropped my things on the floor, grabbed him by the belt, and pressed my open mouth against his, the tip of my tongue lightly touching his. After my moment in the elevator, most of my inhibitions had dissolved.

The room was dark, but the streetlights filled it with enough light so that I could still see him. I hurriedly took my pants back off and kicked my shoes behind me. He began to unbuckle his belt before I stopped him.

"Hey, I tried to do that twice tonight and you stopped me both times. That is MY prize to open." I stood in front of him, undoing his belt and pulled it from out of the loops. I tilted my head back slightly so I could look into his eyes as I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them and his boxers off his body with one movement. I stood back and took in the sight of him fully naked. I bit my finger and made a soft moan of approval. I don't know what I did to deserve this beautiful male specimen standing in my room.

I pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it at him. I jumped onto my bed, sat up on my knees and beckoned towards him to join me. He smirked and stuck out his tongue. He bent down to take out another condom and put it on.

He crawled up onto the bed and moved in close to me. He gently pushed me down onto the bed and slid his body along mine. He used his hands to spread my legs and I couldn't help but giggle. The tip of his cock rubbed lightly along my lips before he pushed it inside. Our faces were up close to each other's ears so we could listen to one another's moans and he began to thrust in and out. I tried to angle my hips in such a way where I could thrust up along with him. I pulled at my bed sheets as he hit every right spot. He apparently wasn't just being cocky when he told me earlier that I'd see just how skillful he could be.

He sat upright while continuing to thrust at a slower pace and moved my legs up onto his shoulders. The change in position led to a stronger sensation for me and I arched my back in response. He raked his nails along my thighs, making my legs twitch. My moans grew louder, so I pulled my pillow from under my head and used it to muffle my voice. It was very late and I didn't feel like dealing with cranky neighbors in a few hours. He took the pillow off of my face and threw it off the bed. He dropped my legs off of his shoulders and pressed his body back on mine. The tempo of his thrusting began to increase. His hot breath was heavy on my neck, he whispered, "Fuck your neighbors; I want to hear how much you love this."

I grunted and whispered back, "You feel so good…" My voice trailed off. I had forgotten the name he had given me earlier that night.

"You can call me Jon," he said quietly. "I want to hear you moan my name."

"You make me feel so good, Jon…"

He slowly kissed down my neck towards my breasts. He slid his hands under my back and lifted me up into his arms. At that moment I almost felt like crying. Not because of him specifically, not because my body was feeling things it hadn't felt in a long time, but because I realized at that moment how much I had missed the intimacy of being close to another person.

He interrupted my moment of peace by abruptly pulling out and flipping me over onto my stomach. He lifted my up by the waist so that I was now on my hands and knees. He grabbed my hips and rammed his cock into my pussy. My eyes widened and I gasped loudly as how hard and quickly he was thrusting. It was almost as if he let out his animalistic side while I was feeling romantic. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled back on them. My moans were getting to the point where they were almost loud enough to sound like I was yelling.

He took one hand off of a shoulder and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back with just enough force so that he was controlling me, but not hurting me. This made me feel so dirty and slutty that it brought me over the edge. Every muscle in my body tensed and I came hard around his cock. His thrusts became harder and slightly faster for a few moments before he finally shot inside of me.

He let go of my hair and shoulders, pulled out, and slapped me on the side of my ass. I collapsed onto the bed and rolled to one side. I could feel sleep quickly starting to overtake me. I pulled a sheet up over me and curled into a ball on my side. He stood up and walked over to his clothes, putting his jeans back on and tossing his t-shirt over his shoulder. He came back over to my bed and sat down next to me, his back propped up against the headboard. He reached into his pocket and revealed a pack of cigarettes. He took one out, lit it up, and took a long drag.

"You smoke?" I asked.

He nodded. "I know I shouldn't, but I at least have to have one after I've fucked a girl real good." He looked down at me with his eyes slightly widened. "I mean, I can put it out if you want. From where I was, you seemed to be enjoying it, but I don't know."

I squirmed underneath the sheet. I could feel my face beginning to flush again. "No, you can keep it lit." I opened my mouth up wide and let out a huge yawn. "Just…make sure you put it out…before you leave…" I barely got out my final sentence before I was out.

* * *

I woke up several hours later to an empty bed. I knew that's what would happen since he had work to do and he probably shouldn't have been out that late anyway, but it still hurt a little bit. For so many years, I had always had someone next to me in the morning. After all these months, I had gotten used to waking up alone, but being with him that night had thrown me off.

I got up and gathered my dirty clothes that were still strewn across the floor. I tossed them in my hamper as I walked over to the drawer to put on some clean clothes. On top of the drawer was a hastily written note.

_Come to the show tonight and give it another shot. You might be surprised. Plus, you can see what else I'm very skilled at._

A smirk slowly crept onto my face and I quietly laughed to myself. "Asshole."


	2. Crime and Punishment

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for reading. It fills my heart with joy to know that I can entertain others a little bit. By the way, this chapter gets bondagey, in case that weirds you out. Thank you again!

**Part Two: Crime and Punishment**

It was slightly after noon when I had finally left the apartment. Carrying a tray of large coffees from our favorite shop, I walked into the bar and was greeted by a still sleepy David leaning against the bar.

"Is that an angel coming to bring me caffeine? I thought coffee angels were just legends!"

I chuckled and smiled as I handed him his cup and pulled myself up onto a stool across from him.

"I still don't know why we open this early. We rarely have anyone in here this early and when we do…day drinkers just weird me out," he declared.

"Well I'm glad that there's no one in here but me to hear you say that. You don't want any angry day drunks coming after you." I took a small sip of my coffee. "So how was the rest of your night?"

His eyes widened slightly. "Those guys, they never sleep. Ever." His body gently shuddered. "Ever. You know me, I love my sleep. I had a great time, though. They told me a bunch of road stories. Seriously, El, you need to stop judging people by the way they look or talk. I'm telling you, they were nice guys, and really funny, too! I bet you would've loved them!"

"You're right. I should've given them a chance," I replied quietly, staring at my fingernail digging into the side of my cup. I could feel David's eyes boring a hole through my skull. There was a moment of awkward silence before I looked up at him. "Yes?"

"What happened to you last night?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" My eyes returned to the coffee cup.

"You're down here in the bar bringing me coffee minutes after we open. You're smiling, which is rare for you nowadays, and the biggest what the fuck of all, you just admitted to being wrong about judging people. So what the hell happened between last night and right now!?"

I could feel my face starting to feel flushed. The sensation in my cheeks made all of the thoughts from the previous night race through my head. I started to feel slightly dizzy, so I shook my head to right myself. "Nothing…" I took a sip of coffee, my eyes looking up and to the left in an obviously lying fashion.

David continued to stare at me in silence for about a minute, studying my face, trying to come up with an explanation for my apparently shockingly positive demeanor. He suddenly smacked his hand on the bar, his eyes wide, and a big foolish grin on his face.

"You fucking got laid! Finally! The reign of terror is over!" He leaned across the bar, grabbed my face with both hands, and planted a kiss on my lips. I almost slipped off of the stool in surprise. "Free drinks for everyone!"

"There's no one in here, but us, you idiot," I laughed.

"Exactly," he answered, winking. "Now tell me how did this happen? You were alone in the bar after I left. Did you get drunk and booty call someone?"

"A lady never tells, you pervert." I winked back at him and stood up to leave.

"That's a moot point because you're not a lady." I flipped him off behind my head and left.

* * *

I rubbed my sore eyes as I looked away from my laptop screen for a moment. For the past hour, I had been staring at the information for the show that night and arguing back and forth in my head about whether I should go or not. The show was about two hours away and the only tickets left were in the nosebleed sections. I suppose it didn't really matter where I was sitting. This was just a chance for me to see if wrestling would interest me again after all these years. Worst case scenario, it would get me away from my apartment for a while, which is something I really needed. Best case, I would rekindle an old passion and maybe if I was lucky, I'd see Jon again.

This last thought was stuck in my head like an obnoxiously catchy song. It was a lofty idea, but I couldn't shake it off. What did I really expect to happen? That I would show up and he would greet me with flowers? He doesn't know or probably actually care whether I go or not, and even if he did, why should he? I don't know him, he doesn't know me. We are two strangers who shared a fleeting moment of carnal lust before we went in separate directions. I'm not going to be naïve about it. We aren't magically a couple now. He probably doesn't even remember my name anymore, and that's fine. It was sex, nothing more. Wonderful, dirty sex that I couldn't stop thinking about.

I sighed and closed my laptop. I was going to do it. I would go. I already had the night off from work, so what could it hurt? I checked the time on my phone. I had enough time to stop downstairs and chat with David for a bit before I had to leave.

The bar had a decent amount of people inside grabbing a beer after work. I slid up to the bar and took a seat next to Larry.

"Lana, my dear, you look fantastic today! I really enjoy seeing you with a spring in your step," he complimented.

"Aww, thanks Larry, you big old softy."

He stared straight ahead and brought his pint up to his lips. "And if I wasn't mistaken, there was a little wiggle in your hips, as well?"

"I take it back, Larry. You're just a big old perv." I punched him in the arm as we both laughed together. I definitely felt the difference in my attitude. I felt happier than I had in months. As much as I didn't want to admit it, maybe a big part of my problem really was the fact that I just hadn't had sex in a long time. It sounded so cliché, but I suppose the concept of sexual frustration leaking out as general frustration and bitterness isn't so farfetched.

David suddenly noticed me sitting there, as he had been busy mixing some drinks for the other customers when I first came in. "Hey girl, it's your night off and you just can't stay away from here, can you? I figured you'd already be in your PJs and curled up in bed with some ice cream and whatever TV show you're currently into."

"Fuck you too, sweetie," I said while smiling playfully at him. "No, I'm actually going out tonight, for the first time in I can't remember when."

"Really? Where are you headed?" asked Larry.

"There's this wrestling show a few hours away. I used to watch it with my parents when I was a little girl. I figured I'd go see the show, just for fun. I had some time to kill before hitting the road, so I decided to hang out down here for a bit."

David had been watching me closely as I spoke. "That seems awfully spontaneous of you. I've known you for a while and you are a lot of things, but spontaneous is not one of them, even before the divorce. There's something more to this, isn't there? This has something to do with what you did last night."

My eyes wandered slightly up and to the left. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His eyes lit up and he leaned in close to me and whispered, "Did you fuck one of those wrestler guys last night?" My eyes briefly met his and with that look, he had his confirmation. He slammed both of his hands down onto the bar. "YES!" He threw his hands into the air triumphantly like he just won some imaginary game he was playing. His sudden erratic behavior drew the attention of the entire bar for a brief moment.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just really happy for you. By any chance was it the one with shaggy dark blonde hair?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

He smiled back at me, mischievously. "I did a little bit of meddling."

My eyes darkened slightly. This conversation was starting to make me feel very uncomfortable. "What did you do, Dave?"

"Well, as much as I've tried to convince you to get back out there, you continue to stay shut in your apartment by yourself when you're not here at work. That's fine every once in a while, but day after day for months? I was seriously getting concerned. So I decided to play wingman for you. While I was talking to those three guys last night, they noticed how fucking miserable you looked. With everyone else around having a good time, you did stick out. I mean, you weren't trying to hide it or anything, but they brought it up, so I explained it to them."

I stared at him, stone faced, unblinking. "Explained what, Dave?"

"I told them about how you went through a weird divorce, but that it's been over half a year since then and you haven't dated or had sex since then, and that my theory for your constant irritated mood was that you were pretty hard up. So I half-jokingly through out there that I wish one of them would help you out, and that if they did, I'd pay for their tab. Two of them just laughed and said they were in relationships, but the blonde one said that he liked a challenge and he'd do it. I assumed he was just trying to get the free beer. I guess he actually went through with it and was able to pierce through your armor, and in more ways than one." He was still smiling as he finished his story. It seemed that he didn't find any of this to be an extreme breach of privacy, but I disagreed.

"Fuck you, Dave." I stood up and stormed out of the bar.

My head was flooded with a burning rage and I felt so lost at that moment. Going to the show was out of the question at this point. All I wanted to do was stay in my apartment, like I always did, and drink away everything from the past two days.

* * *

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 2:17 am. Really? Have I been sitting here on the bed for that long? I must've fallen into some trance-like state or maybe fallen asleep with my eyes open at some point. All I remember was storming upstairs, nearly kicking down my door in anger, and drinking all of the alcohol in the apartment.

It wasn't a lot of alcohol, really. It was just the remainders of several bottles that had been lingering around since the day after I was abandoned. The day after I lost faith in people. The day after I decided to not trust again. Well that had turned out to be a huge pile of horse shit, didn't it? I had allowed myself to trust David and now I just felt betrayed and alone again. Then again, maybe it was just that I had already trusted him from before the divorce and I hadn't wanted to sever that bond. I wanted to cling to it in the hope that it would help me feel normal again.

I sighed deeply. The cool air filling my lungs felt wonderful; like it was the first time I had taken a deep breath in ages. I had mostly come down from my tipsy high, but I was still feeling a bit fuzzy in the head. I fell back onto my bed and threw my arm over my eyes.

I awoke with a start when my phone vibrated in my pocket. 2:26 am. Why is someone texting me this late? Better question, who is texting me this late? I pulled it out and let out a noise of disgust. It was from David.

_I know this won't do much for you right now, but I am really sorry for what I did. It was not my place to interfere with your personal life. I hope you can forgive me._

I sighed again. I knew I would. He knew I would too, eventually. I knew that he meant well with what he did. I knew that seeing me irritable and depressed bothered him and he was just attempting a Hail Mary pass in order to help me move on. It was still a huge invasion of my privacy. I could feel my anger stirring slightly below the surface again.

The phone vibrated once more.

_Please also forgive me for what I just did right now._

I stared at the cryptic message, my slightly drunk brain unable to make any sense of what he could mean. "Idiot," I mumbled before tossing my phone to the floor.

A moment later, there was a knock on my door. I groaned at the sound. I mustered up the drive to pull myself up out of bed and stumble to the door. I reluctantly opened it and there he stood, leaning in the doorway, hands in the pockets of his jeans. That damn green eyed incubus.

"Hey," he quietly spoke.

"What the fuck are you doing here?' I asked. There was absolutely no logical reason why he would be here, right now, standing in front of me.

"I don't know. After the show was over, I had a lot time to kill before my flight home in the morning and I just felt compelled to come here. I just kind of follow my instincts, whether or not it makes sense." He nodded towards the apartment. "Mind if I come inside?"

"Ugh, fine, just so we don't wake any of my neighbors up."

"I'm pretty sure we woke them up last night," he softly mumbled.

I turned sharply and glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing," he laughed. He moved over to my bed and sat on the corner. "Man, you get awfully pissy late at night, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "So…what the fuck do you want? I was trying to sleep and you show up here, interrupting it, after 2am? You'd better have a damn good reason, guy."

He shrugged. "Dunno. I guess I kinda wanted to see you again before I left the area."

"Really? You really think I'm going to buy into that shit? Did someone challenge you again? To see if I'd fall for this bullshit two nights in a row? Did David fucking put you up to this? Is this what that fucking text meant? Jesus Christ!" I punched my hand against the wall and felt my knuckles crack. I knew it would hurt like a bitch later, but right now the adrenalin built up by my outrage was protecting me from the pain.

His eyes narrowed. "So you know about that, huh? He caved and told you?"

"Caved? He literally cheered and then happily told me the whole thing, apparently thinking I would be fucking grateful. Grateful for what exactly? To be tricked into fucking a stranger? And an awfully date-rapey stranger at that!"

"Hey, you could've said no, but…" he started to say before I pointed at him and lowered my voice to just above a whisper.

"Don't you fucking interrupt me, asshole." I began to slowly step toward him. "I have been in a very vulnerable place mentally and emotionally for what has felt like an eternity. I had my life all figured out and was comfortable and happy before it was all pulled out from under me by my ex-husband with zero warning."

"Look, I may have-"

I raised my voice back to its previous volume. "You'd have to be a fucking douchebag to play with someone like that. Are you a fucking douchebag, you stupid son of a bitch?" I was now standing directly in front of him. He slowly stood up from the bed and stretched to his full height. We stared each other down for a few seconds before he dropped his face down in front of mine. He spoke calmly and quietly.

"You're fucking crazy, and it's no wonder your husband left you."

Before my brain could fully let his words stab into my chest, my hand pulled away from my body and smacked him across the face as hard as it could. His eyes turned cold at my action and I felt a small shiver travel up my spine. I saw his hand raise and contort into a fist for a brief moment before he changed his mind.

I pulled my hand back to hit him again, but before I could, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that my arm was behind my back. He pushed me hard to the floor. He pulled my other arm from under me so that both hands were now pinned behind my back. He balanced his weight on my lower back to hold me down. I struggled to try to find a way out from under him, but I was obviously outmatched. He lowered his body down onto my back so that his mouth was right next to my ear.

"Listen bitch, nobody hits me like that and gets away with it. Do you have a fucking death wish right now?" His breath was warm and heavy on my ear. "You got one lucky shot in, but you're going to fucking pay for it." He shifted so that only one of his arms was holding mine behind my back. I could hear him start to undo his belt and pull it out from the loops. I felt him wrap his belt around my wrists, tighten it with the buckle, and tuck in the extra. My eyes widened with a mix of fear and confusion. I was alone with this mad man who easily overpowered me and I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to scream, but for some reason, my body wouldn't let me. I then felt him grab my hands and press his pelvis into my palms. His cock was hard and throbbing through his jeans. Oh dear god.

He rubbed my hands up and down his cock and all of the memories of the previous night raced through my brain. All I could think of at that second was how amazing he had made me feel and how much I craved to feel that way again. I could feel myself starting to get wet and my head fell to the floor in defeat.

He pulled me up onto my knees and crouched in front of me. "Take your shirt off."

I scrunched my face into a grimace. "You're a fucking asshole!" He laughed at me and drew his thumb over my lips.

"I think we should do something about that naughty mouth of yours. It just keeps getting you into fucking trouble, doesn't it? Well if it doesn't know how to keep itself closed…" His voice trailed off as he stood up, unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide down his body to the floor. I realized that he hadn't worn any boxers as my eyes met the now familiar sight of his beautiful member. Had he planned for this ahead of time?

He grabbed my hair, tilted my head up, and gently rubbed the tip of his cock against my lips. I never would've thought that I would find something like this so unbelievably hot. I parted my lips slightly, hoping that he would slide himself inside of my mouth.

"Oh? What's this? Has the dominant bitch who smacked me moments ago become the submissive little slut? Do you want this? Is that what you're implying?"

I looked up at him, my eyes pleading ever so slightly. "Please don't make me beg. I really hate begging."

"I don't think you're in a position to make that request." He began to slowly rub his cock along the side of my face. "Fine. I won't make you beg for it. Instead, you're going to admit to me that you're a cock-hungry slut. I bet you can't wait to taste me, can you?"

I squirmed a bit at the truth of his words. I took a moment to debate about whether I should let go of my pride and say it or not. Truthfully, if I told him no and that I didn't want to play this game anymore, he would probably let me go. If he didn't, I was always in prime position to headbutt him in the balls. I locked my eyes on his cock again and I felt the fibers of my resistance dissolve. Fuck, I wanted to taste him so badly.

"I'm a dirty cock-starved slut and I want you to shove your dick down my throat."

He smiled a cocky grin and tightened the grip on my head. "I don't remember saying that you could ad-lib. But I'm okay with it." He pressed the tip to my lips and slowly pushed into my mouth. It felt excruciating as each inch slipped in, gently, carefully. His slow teasing was driving me mental. I tried saying "just shove it in already!" but it came out as a garbled mess.

Jon chuckled to himself. "What the fuck was that? Are you trying to speak? Didn't your mother ever teach you that it was rude to talk with your mouth full?" He gave a sharp thrust with his hips as the rest of him filled my mouth. I gagged a bit and he eased back. He gently stroked the back of my head and started to slowly fuck my mouth. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of him. It was such a strange case that I found myself in this position again. If this was a second challenge from David, or even one of his friends, right now, I didn't care. I'd probably loathe myself in the morning, but that wasn't anything new.

I let out a deep moan that made my mouth vibrate around him. He began to thrust faster. I wanted to grab his ass with my hands and dig my nails into it. Whenever he finally freed my hands, he was so going to get it from me. He dug his own nails into my scalp as he began to softly moan. He thrust deeply a few more times before he released down my throat. He held my head in place while he did so, which caused me to gag again. I thrashed about a bit and he let go of my head. I coughed and tried to regain my breath. I looked up at him, small drops of tears in the corner of my eyes from the gagging. He stared down at me, his breathing steady again, his eyes twisted like he was thinking of what to do next.

I felt that same sliver of fear creep up my spine again, staring into those eyes. A sick part of me wanted to know what was behind those eyes right now, like opening up Pandora's Box.

He grabbed me under the arms and dragged me to my feet. He pressed his forehead against mine and locked eyes with me. "…what?" I tried asking. As soon as the word exited my mouth, he covered it with his own mouth. I was caught by surprise and he almost literally stole my breath from me. He pulled back and looked at me again. "What was that for?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I really don't know. Like I said, I just follow my instincts. If something comes into my head, I do it."

"So what do your instincts say to do now?"

He bit his index finger and thought for a moment. A smile crept onto his face and he started to take my pants off. When he had completely stripped my bottom half, he stopped and glared at my chest. I realized I was still wearing my shirt, but the only way to take it off would be to untie my hands.

Jon's eyes lit up after a moment and he reached down into his pants and pulled out a switchblade. Yet again, that same fear appeared. He opened up the blade and ran the dull side along his tongue. I gritted my teeth. He looked so unbelievably sexy right then. "I never leave home without it," he explained with a sly wink.

He placed the tip of the blade against the side of my neck and very lightly traced downward. I closed my eyes and shuddered at how ticklish it felt. The next thing I knew, he was behind me and running the blade through my sleeves and down the back of the shirt, cutting it off of me. I let out a noise of resistance, but there wasn't really anything I could do.

Now I stood there completely naked, my nipples hardening from the cold against my skin. "Damn, you are a naughty girl, aren't you? Not even wearing a bra?" He clicked his tongue, scolding me, while he ran a finger across my chest.

"I was drinking alone in my apartment. Do you really expect me to wear…" He pressed a finger to my mouth, silencing me. He pulled his shirt off, tossed it in his hands, and smiled. With both of us standing there naked, I could feel my flesh starting to burn with nerves as the blood came to the surface. He paced around me once or twice before stopping behind me and wrapping his shirt around my head, covering my mouth. He tied it in the back and I let out an irritated, muffled scream.

He laughed cockily and grabbed a chair from my desk. "I have to say, I really like the sound of that." He dragged the chair across the floor to me, took me by the shoulder and pushed me into a corner of the room. I fell onto my knees, my head lightly tapping the wall. He placed the chair on the floor right behind me and sat down. I shifted around so that I was facing him and I began to feel very claustrophobic.

He sat there staring at me, silent, serious. His feet were propped up against the two walls. My heart began to race at how calm he looked. It felt very odd. For as intense as he had been earlier, why was he just sitting here now, barely moving except for the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed? What was churning inside of his head? I started to doubt if I really wanted to know. I felt so awkward and uncomfortable that I began to fidget.

I saw his cheeks round out as he smiled, clearly amused by my anxiety. He took his half-flaccid cock in his hand and began to stroke it. He ran his hand up and down softly as I watched it grow hard again. I stared at it, weirdly mesmerized with how the male body worked. After minutes of silence, he spoke.

"You never let me finish what I was saying earlier." Since I couldn't use my words to question him, I tried my best to convey my curiosity with my eyes and facial expression. "Earlier when you were berating me and waking up the whole fucking building, I had tried to explain to you my thoughts on that whole challenge thing that you were so obviously pissed off about. What I was trying to tell you was that I may have started off last night as a challenge to myself, as something to kill my boredom. I travel all over the country and, not trying to sound full of myself or anything, but I can get any fucking woman that I want. Bitch, they _throw_ themselves at me. On any given night, I can bang whomever I want, any way I want. But sometimes, it gets dull. I find myself craving something else. You looked so pissed off and put out that we were even there at all. You noticed us, but didn't care. I found it hilarious. So when your friend put it out there that you 'needed it bad', his words, not mine, I took it upon myself to tackle that obstacle. When I came back, all I had intended to do was to get you to admit that you needed it, that you craved it, and then I was going to go back to the hotel." I let out a low growl. "Yeah, I know. It sounded funny to me at the time and I figured it might at least break you so that you would start going out and dating, which is really what your friend seemed to want. But for some reason, I found your comical frustration to be strangely exciting. I'm not sure why. Just different, I guess. I'm so used to girls hitting on me and almost literally trying to get into my pants that your resistance turned me on. So, when the part that I had challenged myself to was finished, I kept going and I fucked you, and bitch, you fucking loved it."

By this point, I realized that I had begun panting while he was talking. My arms tied up behind me, on my knees, panting, and looking up at him with slightly pleading eyes. If I hadn't felt like a slut before, I definitely did now, and I liked it.

"So that's that. If I untie you, you're not going to lash out at me again, are you? Will you believe me when I say that I came back here tonight not because of wanting to challenge myself, but because I did feel an urge to see you again?"

I nodded and spun around so that he could take the belt off of my wrists. He rose and picked me back up onto my feet. My knees buckled slightly after being on the floor. He traced a finger down one of my arms and I thought he was about to free me, but he suddenly hooked an arm around my neck and slid his other hand down the front of my body. "Did you really think I was going to let you go immediately? Your punishment isn't over, bitch, not by a long shot."

He picked me up and carried me to my bed. I was placed down on my back and he came down and lied next to me. He began to stroke my hair and run his fingers up and down my hip. It felt unsettlingly intimate given when we had done so far that night. He leaned in close and whispered, "You are not allowed to orgasm. If you do, I will leave you here like this and the only way to get out of it will be to go knock on one of your neighbors' doors, all naked and tied up like a whore." I looked into his eyes and could tell that he was just crazy enough to do it.

He got up to grab a condom and I watched him with hungry eyes as he rolled it over his shaft. He then crawled on top of me and spread my legs. The whole length of his hard cock pressed against the outside of my pussy and I whimpered. I felt helpless because I knew that I was not going to win this game. He trailed his tongue along my collarbone and his large hands slid up my torso, his mouth and hands meeting in the middle at my breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth, his teeth just barely grazing it. I tried to gasp at the sensation, but his t-shirt went into my mouth. His hips started to grind against me, causing the head of his cock to rub between my lips and teasingly, annoyingly, press at the entrance, but not slip inside. He knew exactly how to drive me mental. If my hands were free, I would claw the shit out of his back right now.

He noticed the frustration on my face and said, "I know what you really want, so I'm going to be a nice guy and give it to you." He plunged deep inside of me and my body tensed around him. Rolling his hips into mine, I let me head turn to the side and allowed the good feelings to wash over me. This is the feeling I had gnawing at my mind the entire day. The feeling that my body craved. I couldn't lie to myself that if I had gone to the show that evening, I would have wished that by chance we would've found each other and somehow ended up in a similar situation. But that's not how we ended up here. He came to me. He got in a rental and drove himself back here to be with me here at this moment. That blew my mind.

I could feel the tension building inside my body as he thrust slowly and deeply inside of me. I wanted to grab his shoulders and squeeze them to try to let some of the tension out, but of course my hands were now under me and starting to go numb. I converted that desire into noise and began to moan into his t-shirt.

"You like this, baby? You feel like you're about to cum?" I nodded my head slowly, almost feeling slightly ashamed. He nodded in response, pulled out of me, and stood up off the bed. I began to thrash around in anger. What the fuck did he think he was doing?

"I told you that you're not allowed to orgasm. The rules were simple, but I guess you just can't control yourself. So I had to intervene." He tapped his thumb on his lips as he was thinking. "Okay, change of rules. Since you're such a horny bitch that you can't help yourself from cumming, you give me a signal to stop when you get close. How about you shake your head as if you're saying no. If you don't let me know and you finish, that's when I leave you here. Deal?"

I nodded in agreement. I was right last night. He is a huge dick. I sighed into the t-shirt and watched him as he paced back and forth, waiting for something. Probably for me to calm down. For me, the waiting was torture. He probably reveled in it.

He stopped in front of me and grabbed my ankles, pulling my entire body towards the edge of the bed. He lifted my legs up with his arms hooked under my knees, causing my hips to rise up off the sheets. It put more of my weight on my smothered arms and felt rather uncomfortable, but a moment later I didn't notice because he thrust back into me, this time much faster and harder than before. He had this bizarre fire in his eyes that made him look like he wanted me to lose this game; like he would take a sick enjoyment out of my humiliation later on.

I couldn't stop my body from thrashing about as he fucked me. It was as if he knew exactly which buttons to press to get me off. How he knew this, I'm not sure. Perhaps he had a sixth sense about women. More than likely, it was probably just because he had been with so many and had figured out patterns to solve a woman's body like a Rubix cube. Cheeky son of a bitch.

I felt that same burning tension build inside of me, so I shook my head back and forth as hard as I could, just to try to make sure that he got the signal. He pulled himself out again and instead of dropping my legs, he slid me back up the bed and moved my legs around so that I was rolled over onto my stomach.

I heard him pull up the chair from before and sit down. What the hell was he doing? I continued to lay there on the bed, occasionally trying to shift around, for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, I heard him groan quietly and stand up from the seat. "I know you can't see yourself tied up like this…" I felt him get back onto the bed and lay his body on top of mine, that familiar warm breath on my neck. "…but you look so fucking sexy like this." Hearing those words come out of his mouth made my cheeks burn hotter than I ever thought possible.

He moved off of me and lifted my lower half up so that my knees were under me. I felt his warm hands dig into my hips as he slid his cock back inside of my pussy. His thrusts were slow and methodical again, which drove me crazy. I usually enjoyed slow sex like this because it allowed me to savor the sensations and the intimacy, but right now I was pent up to the point of spontaneously combusting and I wanted him to just fuck my brains out already.

I started trying to thrust my hips back into him so that he would maybe get the hint and move faster. I heard him snicker behind me. "Greedy, are we?" he teased before he granted my wish and moved his hips faster, tightening his grip on me. The sound of his flesh connecting with mine and my old bed creaking underneath our weight filled the room. I moaned so loudly into the t-shirt that I was glad it was there. I already must've disturbed my neighbors when I was screaming at him earlier; I didn't want to do it again. He quickened his pace as he heard me moaning; the faster he went, the louder I got. I pressed my face hard into the bed to try to further dampen the sounds that were escaping from my throat.

I heard him begin to moan as well. I could tell that he was beginning to get close himself. Would he stop and let himself cool down or would he just finish, untie me, and go catch his flight, leaving me a sexually frustrated mess?

That delicious orgasmic tension was building again inside of me. Tingling, burning, and running through my nerves from my fingers to my toes. I shook my head back and forth again, but he didn't stop. Did he not see me? I shook my head even harder, but he still kept thrusting away. I turned my head to the side and tried to yell at him through the t-shirt. I was on the brink of orgasm and he had apparently decided to cheat on his own rules? I felt myself panicking, my heart racing as I neared that final release.

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up so that my pinned arms were pressing against his chest. He wrapped an arm across my chest, his hand squeezing at one of my breasts. He brought his mouth to my ear and bit on the lobe. I couldn't hold it back anymore. My body seized up. Without warning, he used his other hand to pull his shirt down from my mouth as I came. Everything that he had built up inside of me escaped out of my throat as a loud, primal howl. I had been so used my sounds being muffled that I had lost all of my volume control.

"Mm…music to my ears," he whispered right before he let out a deep growl as he came.

He held me close to him like that for a moment. I gasped and tried to control my breathing. My heart slowly began to ease back to normal. It was eerily silent in the room. All there was now was the soft sound of our breath. The same feeling of romance and intimacy that I had experienced briefly the previous night returned to me. However this time, I suspected that it wasn't completely because I had forgotten the feeling of another person's body against me, but that part of it was directly because of him.

"Thank you," I muttered.

He pulled away from me and began to untie my wrists. "What was that for?"

"For breaking me down, I suppose. I had created a wall around myself, or I thought I had. It worked for a while. Then you come around with your damn sexy Trojan horse and I just let you in. I think that's why I was so upset about the challenge thing. It was so easy for you to charm your way inside that I felt like a fucking idiot when I found out that I was being set up."

He shifted around and looked me in the eyes, smiling warmly. "Nah, you're not an idiot. You're just human." He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. It was an awkwardly sweet moment. "Besides, you're a woman, and women can't resist me." He winked and put his hands up as I tried to punch him in the arm.

He got up and started to put his clothes back on. "It'll be close, but I should still make my flight if I drive fast, which I always do anyway." He walked over to my cut up shirt and picked it up. "Do you still want this?" he laughed.

"You're an idiot," I said, laughing as well.

"Hey before I go, where's your phone?"

I got up and picked it up from the floor, handing it over to him. "Why do you want it?"

He took it and started typing. "I'm putting my number in here. Text me sometime. I'll let you know when we come back to the area and we can hook up again. If you're interested, that is."

"We'll see where I am when the time comes. I'm still not ready for a relationship right now, so I can see myself still being single for a while."

"That's cool. I don't really do relationships. I've tried before, but I always end up bored after a while and I just stop seeing them. It's all good though because being on the road all the time doesn't make it easy to have one anyway." He tossed the phone back at me. He had entered his number under the name "Asshole". I couldn't help but smile. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He looks a short drag and exhaled. "Well, I'll be seeing you then. Hopefully." He winked at me one last time as he left the apartment.

As sleep began to overtake me, I thought about what he had said. He gets bored in relationships. This bit of information gnawed at me. I knew very well why it did, but I fell asleep before I could focus on it any more.


	3. First Impressions (Texts I)

**A/N**: So I'm hoping that I will be able to update consistently once a week, assuming I continue to stay a chapter or two ahead. Since this chapter is a lot shorter than my previous two, this will be sort of a super secret bonus stage update. Oh! And happy Shieldiversary, everyone! 365 days of justice served!

**Part Three: Texts I**

"Hey El, wake up!" I felt my ear get flicked hard.

"Ow! What the hell, Dave?"

"You were out of it again. You've been spacing out like that a lot more often lately. Something on your mind?"

There had been something on my mind. It had been two weeks to the day from when I met Jon; Dean Ambrose as he was known to the wrestling world. He had left his number on my phone and invited me to send him a message sometime, but I had continued to put it off. I didn't want to come off as some needy girl in her early 20s. Even though I hadn't had much recent experience in the dating world, I knew a thing or two about it by this point in my life. I didn't want him to think that I was clingy or desperate. Well, not more desperate than I had already been to have had sex with him in the first place. I didn't want him to think that I thought this was a relationship. I wanted to prove that I knew better.

But in all honesty, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I felt like a high school girl with a crush. I was getting distracted a lot at work because my mind would wander back to that weekend. That wonderfully, deliciously decadent weekend.

I let out a sigh. "I can't stop thinking about him, and it's driving me mental."

"That wrestler dude? What was his name again?" asked David.

"He goes by Dean Ambrose on TV, but he kinda told me his real name during sex." I felt my cheeks flush as I recalled that moment.

"Oh he did, did he? What was that then?"

"A lady never tells. I suppose you'll just have to have sex with him and maybe he'll tell you then." David flicked me in the ear again and I glared back at him, rubbing my sore lobe.

The bar wasn't too full that night; a handful of people scattered here and there. David and I had been spending the evening chatting and filling orders, nothing too stressful. I filled up another pint for old man Larry and passed it to him.

"This is the first I've heard of our Lana finally getting out there again!" he exclaimed.

"That was intentional, Larry. I'm not going to tell a dirty perv like you about my sex life!"

David leaned in close to Larry and whispered, "I hear that the second night, it got pretty wild!"

"What? She told you and not me! I'm offended!"

"Shut the fuck up, idiots." I threw a drink coaster at them. "I never told David any specifics, Larry, so don't get jealous. And it did get pretty weird the second night." I stuck my tongue out teasingly at the two men.

"So if you can't stop thinking about him, the sex was good, _and_ he left you his number, why don't you just text him, for Christ's sake?" David stared at me, eyebrows raised.

I fidgeted and looked down at my feet. "I don't want to come off as a needy little 20 year old sorority girl."

"Don't worry, El. You won't seem like that. You'll just come off as a needy 28 year old divorcee." I shot him a look that intended to kill. "Your shift is pretty much over, so why don't you go home, get all comfy in bed, and send him a text. You've waited this long, I think you'll be fine. This is assuming that he even remembers who you are by now."

"Point. Alright, I'm gonna do it! I'm out of here!" I mussed up David's hair and went to the back to grab my things. I was feeling elated now and couldn't wait to get back upstairs.

* * *

Snuggled up under the covers, I had a staring contest with my phone and the phone was winning. As excited as I felt leaving work, I quickly got cold feet when it was finally time for me to actually text him. Feeling defeated, I decided to turn on the TV and watch something until I fell asleep. As I flipped through the channels, I came across Monday Night RAW. I figured that since I didn't end up going to that wrestling show two weeks ago, I might as well check it out now while I'm warm and comfy in my apartment. Man, I used to love snuggling up in my PJs on the couch with my parents and watching this before bed years ago. A lot had certainly changed, however.

I watched the remaining two hours or so that was left of the show. I had no clue who most of these guys were. I recognized Triple H, although I did a double take when I saw that he had cut his hair. It had been about twelve years since I had last watched wrestling and back then, he had long hair. Damn, it really has been a long time. I recognized a few of the other older wrestlers, too. It was kind of cool, though, to see all these newer guys who looked about my age, give or take a few years. When I was younger, they were all much older men, so I looked up to them on TV almost like big brother figures. Now that many of them were closer to my age, I was looking at them with a much different eye. I was beginning to feel rather flushed, so I had to kick my covers off of me to cool down.

About an hour in to the program, three guys in black came out from the crowd. It took me a moment to recognize that one of them was Jon. I couldn't help but smile as he swaggered down the stairs alongside his two partners. Cocky bastard. His wrestling character didn't seem too far from the man I had dealt with. I felt myself getting turned on just by watching him work. It was annoying that he had this weird control over me after only fucking him twice and barely knowing any information about him. I suppose that's what all those rappers are talking about when they rap about keeping bitches in line or something. Maybe. I don't really listen to rap.

By the time the episode had ended, I had regained the courage to send him a message.

11:04pm

_Hey. It's Lana._

_ The chick you banged two weeks ago._

_ Or…one of the chicks you banged two weeks ago? I wouldn't know._

_ Anyway, you left your number in my phone, so just saying hi._

It was done. There was no way to take back what I had sent. It wasn't anything embarrassing, but for all I knew, he had forgotten about me by the time he had arrived at the next town. I lied in bed staring at my phone for about ten minutes before I got bored and gave up waiting for his response. If he was going to respond, he would when he had a chance. If he wasn't, well it wouldn't do me any good to stare at my cell phone forever and obsess on it.

I closed my eyes. After what felt like a moment, I was awoken by my phone vibrating.

1:47am

_ Oh hey. Don't worry, I remember you. What's up?_

My heart raced a bit. I felt awfully stupid that just receiving a casual text from him was making me giddy. It was like I was half my age and talking to a boy for the first time.

1:48 am

_Oh good. Glad you remember me. Makes me feel less like a whore._

_I guess I just felt the need to tell you that I actually watched RAW tonight. I liked it. It was fun._

1:50am

_ Oh yeah? What did you like about it?_

1:51am

_Now remember, I haven't watched wrestling in years, so I don't know much about specifics._

_I really liked that Ziggler guy. He was really good._

1:52am

_Also that Punk dude with all of the tattoos. His promo was great._

_And he was really hot, too._

1:54am

_ Yeah? Anything else?_

I sensed that he was fishing for me to talk about him and his group. I thought that I could have some fun with that, so I decided to play along.

1:55am

_That Shield group was pretty cool._

1:55am

_ You think so?_

1:56am

_Yeah. They were really badass. I loved how they beat the shit out of their opponents._

_And that all black gear. That was sexy as hell._

_I loved that they were clothed so there was something left to my imagination._

1:57am

_Don't get me wrong, I love looking at mostly naked men, but sometimes it's fun to let your mind wander, you know?_

1:58am

_ Your imagination, huh? What was going on in there?_

He was baiting me and I was gladly accepting it.

1:59am

_Well, that Reigns guy. He's a big boy and his arm tattoo is pretty sweet._

_So I started wondering if he had any other tattoos elsewhere on that body._

_And the obvious question of whether or not his was big everywhere._

2:01am

_He's a handsome dude, but he's not normally my type._

_That Rollins guy, I want to ask him who does his hair._

_Cause that two toned thing is pretty awesome._

2:02am

_Unless that is a natural thing…which if it is, then I would like to know if…well, you know._

_But he's a bit too pretty for my liking._

I took a pause for a moment, trying to think of the right way to word the next part.

2:04am

_And that Ambrose guy…I don't know, he kinda looked like an asshole._

_Like the kinda guy my mother always warned me about._

2:07am

_ Yeah? You ever listen to your mother?_

2:08am

_Of course. I am a good girl, sir._

_But I think that this Ambrose guy could make me want to tell my mother to fuck off._

_I found myself getting all worked up when he was on my TV._

2:09am

_Like I started wondering what it would feel like to run my fingers through his hair._

_And he sure stuck his tongue out a lot. I imagined what else he could do with that tongue._

2:10am

_ And what would that be?_

I squirmed in bed thinking about how his mouth had felt. His tongue had been surprisingly gentle despite how sharp it could be when he spoke. I began to feel agitated and aroused as I typed my next message.

2:11am

_I imagine that he'd probably be very skilled at eating pussy._

_ I'm not sure that's the kind of thing a good girl would think about._

_ I'm starting to get the feeling that you're not such a good girl, Miss Lana._

2:12am

_This is all just theoretical. Just my interpretation of those Shield boys._

_You asked, sir._

2:14am

_ Touché. Any other thoughts on this Ambrose guy?_

2:15am

_Well, his pants seemed to be on the tight side. I enjoyed that. I thought his ass was pretty cute._

_His front looked pretty damn good, too._

_And I couldn't help but wonder what he'd look like without those pants._

2:16am

_He'd probably look fucking fantastic naked._

_And he seemed like he was a bit of a naughty boy, so he probably knows how to fuck a woman._

_And turn a good girl into a naughty one._

2:17am

_ Hmm…interesting observations._

_ Would you ever want to meet this man?_

_ Cause I could pull a few strings and throw you a bone._

2:19am

_Aw shucks, I don't know._

_I'm not so sure I could handle him._

2:20am

_ Baby, I think you'd do just fine._

_ And I'm pretty sure he wants to meet you, too._

2:21am

_Oh he does, does he? What would he want to do with me?_

2:23am

_ I can't be certain…_

_ but I have a feeling that it might have something to do with fucking you senseless._

_ But that's just theoretical, ma'am._

By this point, my arousal was so strong that I was rubbing my legs together like a cricket. I really needed to do something about this or I would never be able to get back to sleep.

2:24am

_That's a very tempting offer. I'll definitely have to take him up on that sometime. _

_I'm rather tired right now, so I'm going to go to sleep. I just wanted you to know what I thought about the wrestling show._

2:25am

_Tell Dean Ambrose I said hello._

_ Heh, yeah, I'll let him know._

I tossed my phone to the floor and reached down under my bed, pulling out the shoebox where I kept my toys. It had been a while since I had last broken them out, but I was almost at my limit and I desperately needed some damn release. I hope the batteries are still good.

I turned on my old trusty rabbit vibrator and she started up like a charm. This one definitely had helped me during those first really rough weeks after my ex had left me. Texting with Jon had gotten me so worked up that I didn't need any lube. I slid the toy's shaft deep within myself and gently placed the buzzing ears onto my clitoris. The image of his sly, cocky smile and those ridiculously adorable dimples flashed into my brain and within two minutes, I came.

"Oh fuck, Jon!" I yelled before quickly covering my mouth with my free hand. I was alone, but still highly embarrassed at my outburst. Geez, even solo, I probably woke up my neighbors. I should probably get them all fruit baskets sometime to apologize. Sleep came back to me very quickly and I fell asleep before I could clean myself up.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up and grabbed my phone off the floor, I noticed that one more text had been sent last night. Reading it, I couldn't help but have my own cocky smirk.

2:40am

_ You're a goddamn tease, you know that?_


	4. Let's Play A Game (Texts II)

**Part Four: Let's Play a Game (Texts II)**

About four months had passed since I started texting with Jon. We shot each other messages every once in a while. They weren't particularly interesting or informative. Just the occasional 'hey, what's up?' kind of thing. I would tell him if I was able to catch RAW and what I thought about his matches. I was starting to really get into wrestling like I had been in middle school. The major difference between now and then was that I found myself more drawn to the guys who were really good at promos rather than the guys who were just huge and looked like they could beat anyone up. Now that I was older, I realized that the size of a guy didn't necessarily equate to skill in the ring or on the mic. I also found myself enjoying the work of technical guys and brawler types, rather than the wrestlers who just did power moves. Some of the power guys were okay, but I just didn't care as much. Luckily for me, I suppose, Dean Ambrose was an old-school style brawler type and very good at promos, so I always enjoyed his bits. He always seemed happy to hear this, probably because I was constantly giving his ego a stroke. Not that he needed it.

It made me feel good to stay in contact with him because it started to feel like we were becoming friends a little bit. Very casual friends, as we still knew very little about each other, but I felt less like some random conquest on the road. Perhaps he kept up with all of the girls in his little black phone, but I was giving myself the benefit of the doubt and assumed that he did not.

* * *

It was decently crowded on this Friday night. I was probably going to make a good sum in tips, so I was feeling happy. A few college aged kids walked into the building and sat at the bar. "It's my boy's 21st birthday tonight and we're gonna need some shots of Jack to celebrate!" one of them announced. They all let out a collective "woo!" and I smirked.

Gathering a couple shot glasses together, I grinned slightly and muttered under my breath, "Woo? Really? Must be Flair fans."

The presumed birthday boy overheard me and piped up. "Like Ric Flair? Are you a wrestling fan?"

"Yeah, I was a big fan when I was younger and only recently have I started watching again," I answered as I poured the alcohol.

"Would you mind putting Smackdown on the TV up there? For me? Cause it's my birthday and I'm kind of a big deal?" The four of them put on their best sad puppy faces and I rolled my eyes.

David interjected for me. "Yeah sure, kiddo." He changed the channel from some weird reality show marathon that some dumb bitch had asked us to put on a while ago. The Smackdown show was currently on commercial.

I handed out the first round of shots to the boys and they threw them back in sync. They slammed the glasses on the bar top and let out another loud "woo!"

I moved in close to David and put my mouth to his ear. "These are the douchiest kids we've ever had in here. I think I'm about to dry heave." He put the back of his hand up to his mouth to try to hide his obvious smile.

The show came back from commercial and the Shield's music hit. I scrunched up my face because I could feel myself start to blush as soon as I heard it. I'm an adult; I shouldn't be getting this flustered over something like a theme song, but this damn guy had a hold on me.

"Oh good, we didn't miss the Shield's segment," said one of the college kids. He noticed my contorted face and questioned it. "Do you not like the Shield?"

"Tch, they're jerks, aren't they? They just beat people up and then talk about how awesome they are."

"Well…that's kinda what wrestling is, miss," spoke up one of the boys. I laughed at his comment and at how polite he was.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I turned and watched the TV with them for a moment. "But that Ambrose guy really gets my panties in a bunch." I bit hard into my finger to try to keep myself in control of my emotions as the camera got a close-up on him and that trademark smirk.

"I think he gets most chicks' panties in a bunch as they try to throw them at him. That's why I hate him so much. Girls just think he's hot and that's why he's so popular. He's not that great anyway." The birthday boy had his face twisted into a frown as he spoke.

"I think he's really good. I like his old beat-em-up style."

"Well then you must have really shitty taste in wrestling."

I leaned in close to Mr. Birthday and raised my eyebrow. "Says the guy who is sitting in this shitty bar watching wrestling with me and some middle aged drunks on his birthday instead of being out there, getting laid. Good choice, kiddo."

David came up behind me and put his arm around my neck. "Don't worry. She's just sensitive about that Ambrose guy because she fucked him a few months ago."

The boys' eyes widened, I'm not sure from wonder or disgust. My face glazed over in a strange combination of joy and horror. "And on that note, I'm going to go do some wash some glasses." I clapped Dave on his shoulder and quickly scurried to the back, my face bright red.

* * *

Later that night, as I was getting ready to leave, David came into the back room to apologize. "I'm sorry about busting your balls earlier. I didn't think you'd get so embarrassed about it since you seemed so proud about it before."

"I'm not so sure if proud is the right word, but yeah, I know what you mean. I just think you saying it aloud to some strangers bothered me for some reason. I don't really want the whole world to know. Not that the whole world would care about who I had sex with, but I'd like to keep that piece of information between us." I took a pause for a moment. "And Larry. Because I forgot he was around when I told you." David smiled at me. His bright shining eyes when he smiled could always make my heart melt. "Put those things away, dude. You're killing me." I punched him in the arm as he turned to go announce last call.

* * *

I checked my phone after I finished eating some dinner. There was a text from Jon. This got me rather excited because I was usually the one to initiate a conversation.

1:58am

_ I'm bored. Let's play a game._

I raised my eyebrows at this proposition. It was almost 3am now, so for all I knew, he was already asleep or occupied with something, or someone, else. Either way, my interest was piqued, so I shot him back a reply.

2:56am

_Sorry I was at work earlier. Are you still up?_

I put the phone down so that I could get out of my work clothes. I heard the phone vibrate after a few minutes. I flopped back onto the bed and read it.

3:00am

_ There you are._

_ Still awake, still bored._

3:01am

_Really? I'd have assumed you'd be on top of some dirty skank by now._

_ Nah, did that earlier._

_ It was alright._

_ She was on top doing all the work, though, so that was pretty cool._

3:02am

_ But she was annoying so I threw her out when I was done and here I am._

_ Drunk and bored._

3:04am

_Okay. So what's this game you wanna play?_

_ Let's call it trivia. I ask you questions and you give me answers._

3:06am

_Sure. Sounds like fun._

_Do I get to ask you any questions?_

3:07am

_ You can, but I won't promise that I'll answer them._

I couldn't see him, of course, but I imagined that he had stuck his tongue out at me while he typed that line. I grinned big at this thought. What an asshole.

3:08am

_Okay then, shoot away._

_ How old were you when you first got fucked?_

3:09am

_Excuse me?_

I sighed. I don't know why I had thought that this would've been him asking me what my favorite songs were or that he would've quizzed me on movie quotes. I should've known better with him. I agreed to play his game, though, and I wasn't going to back out now.

_ You said shoot away. Just answer it, bitch._

It made me a bit upset that he was calling me bitch right now without any real provocation. When he's called me that before, it was usually after some playful banter or in response to me calling him an asshole. The unexpected aggressiveness from his text made my lady bits stir. I looked down between my legs. "Seriously, vagina?" I said out loud. "Can you not get through a single conversation with him without getting yourself all worked up?"

3:10am

_16._

_And it was shit._

3:11am

_ You ever fucked a chick?_

I sighed again. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

_Yes._

_ That's it? You'd better give me more than that, sunshine._

3:12am

_Her name was Sami._

_We were freshmen in college. One night we were watching a movie._

_Had a little too much wine and stuff happened._

3:13am

_ Stuff, huh?_

_I ate her out and fingered her till she came. You happy, asshole?_

_ Verrry._

3:14am

_ Did you like it?_

_I've never admitted it to anyone._

_But yeah, I really did._

3:15am

_ You are so hot right now._

My brain told me to roll my eyes at his typical male reaction. My body told me to become overheated at the thought of him getting off on this.

_ Okay, keep going…_

3:16am

_ Weirdest place you've fucked?_

_College library._

_ Naughty girl._

3:17am

_Not as dangerous as it sounds._

_It was late, the floor we were on was empty, and we were hiding between book shelves_

_ Fair enough._

3:17am

_ Ever had a threesome?_

I shifted uncomfortably in bed. He was barely doing anything, really, just asking me dirty questions. I slipped my free hand between my legs and felt how wet I was. I hated him right then for having that kind of control over me when he wasn't even here.

_No._

_But it's a fantasy of mine to be with two guys_.

3:18am

_ How many guys have you fucked?_

_Aww, you concerned that you caught something from me? It's a bit late for that._

_ Nope. Answer it._

3:19am

_Five._

_Including you._

3:20am

_ Tell me about them._

_That's not a question, asshole._

3:21am

_ Fine, bitch._

_ Who were they and when did you fuck them?_

_ You slut._

_Oh really? I'm the slut here?_

_How many skanks have you banged?_

3:22am

_ Too many to remember._

_ Now answer me._

_Well, I like I said before, I lost my virginity at 16._

_To a dumbass with a fauxhawk._

3:23am

_I thought I was in love._

_His name was Bradley and he went by Bradley. Not Brad. Fucking douchenozzle._

_It was terrible sex, not that I knew that then._

3:24am

_Senior year in HS, I had a boyfriend named Mike._

_He was pretty cool, actually._

_Good sex for the time._

_But we decided to break up before going to college because we weren't very serious._

3:26am

_ More._

_In college, I made out with a lot of guys at parties and stuff._

_Usual college idiot stuff._

_Never had sex with any of them though._

_ Did you ever suck their dicks?_

3:27am

_A few. Only when I was drunk._

_ How many, really?_

_Maybe six, I think? I can't remember._

_ Yeah, you are a slut, aren't you?_

3:29am

_ More._

_I dated this guy named Rob for about a year._

_He was really into eating pussy, but he was terrible at it._

_But bless his heart, he tried._

I paused for a moment. I was hesitating on continuing to guy four, but I knew Jon would harass me until I answered him.

3:32am

_Then in the spring of my senior year, I met Scott._

_Sex with him was amazing._

_I was madly in love with him._

3:33am

_We dated for 2 years, were engaged for 1, and married for 2._

I stared at my last few messages and started to feel sick to my stomach. Any arousal I had earlier was gone now. I hadn't thought about Scott in weeks and was feeling really good. I had felt like I was beginning to finally get over the whole divorce scenario, but this proved that I was nowhere near forgiving and forgetting.

3:36am

_ And?_

_And then he left me and we divorced._

_And then you snuck into the bar after hours and led me down a path that led to sex with you._

_And I've casually dated a little bit since then._

3:37am

_But no sex._

3:38am

_ So why did your husband leave you?_

There it was. The question I dreaded. I wasn't ready to talk about it, especially not to someone who was a casual friend with benefits, at best.

_I don't want to play anymore. I'm done. Good night, Jon._

I placed the phone on my nightstand and sighed. Scott. I still missed him. I thought we'd spend our lives growing old together, but clearly he had grown to want different things. So much for the fantasies we had created about starting a family. It felt like the five years I had spent with him were a waste now. I rubbed my temples with my fingers. No, no it hadn't been a waste because I had been so happy then. I know I was and I thought he had been happy, too. I sighed again, trying to release all of the tension from my mind and my body so that I could try to get back to sleep.

I jumped at the sound of my phone vibrating furiously on the nightstand. I picked it up and some asshole was calling me. Ignoring my better judgment, I answered it.

"Yeah? What now?" I asked.

"That's how you answer your phone? Bitch..." he replied with a hint of playfulness in his voice. "I just wanted to call to apologize. I went too far with that last question. I should've known that it would have set you off."

I sat silently for a minute, staring into the middle distance, listening to him breathing on the other end before I finally responded. "Thank you. I appreciate it. I know it's been a while now, getting close to a full year, but it is still a very sore subject with me. Maybe I'll tell you someday when I'm finally ready, and only if you're good."

"Hmm, well I don't know how to be good, so I guess I'll never know." I smiled at his cheeky response. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. 'Night, Lana."

"'Night, Jon." I felt much better after the call ended and sleep soon swept over me.

_**A/N**: So I'm headed to SS this Sunday. Pretty excited to see the Shield boys in action again. It's always an enjoyable time. I'd say to look for my dumbass signs, but our seats are somewhere in the middle. Let's hope it's a decent show!_


	5. Mr Ambrose Goes to School

**A/N:** _So I probably won't be able to update this Friday because I work retail and this is Hell Week. Hopefully by next weekend, I'll be able to have a day off alone to spend writing smut with a glass of wine. I'll try to do what I can and hopefully get another update in by the end of the weekend._

**Part Five: Mr. Ambrose Goes to School**

I couldn't help but stare at the message on my phone. _We have some shows in your area this week. Wanna meet up?_ My obvious answer was yes, but I felt like if I had responded too quickly and eagerly, I would sound desperate and clingy and he might become reluctant about seeing me again. I was planning to wait until later that night to reply. I was so wrapped up in my phone that I hadn't noticed the huge dopey grin on my face until David pointed it out.

"Hey El, you've been staring at your phone for nearly ten minutes. I feel like I'm doing all the work here! What's up?"

I bit my cell and arched my eyebrow ever so slightly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"And that means that it has something to do with that Ambrose guy. I should have known." He smirked as I did a little dance and threw a towel at me. "Stop gawking and start cleaning, missy! Don't make me come over there and spank you."

I raised my eyebrows at his bold comment. "You'd probably like that too much. Plus, Larry would be pissed that you didn't wait for him to get here first so he could watch." I grabbed the towel and slipped the phone back into my pocket. "Besides, if I'm lucky, I might be getting some of that soon from him." David rolled his eyes at me as I danced away to start prettying up the bar before the evening rush.

* * *

The bar was packed that night, being a Friday and all. When I finally got a free moment, I sent Jon a text answering his question. _Well I'm still single, so you bet your cute ass I want to meet up._ I grinned wickedly to myself and put the phone away. I returned to mixing drinks, but Larry noticed my obvious excitement.

"I know that face. I've seen that face many times in my life and I've had that face even more. That's the grin of someone who is anticipating sex. Feeling lustful there, sweetheart?"

"You got me, Larry. That wrestling show is coming back around here in a few days. You can't expect me to hide the fact that I'm excited, and it's not for the wrestling. It's been almost six months and I haven't been with anyone else other than myself. I can't wait to jump that son of a bitch."

"Dear, don't be cruel by putting that image in my head."

"I assumed it was already there, right alongside all the other dirty images you've filed away over the years."

"Mmm, true. Anyway, why is it that you haven't had your way with other lads since then? If you don't mind my prying, that is."

I let out a deep sigh as I passed him another beer. "I guess no one has felt right. I haven't gone on many dates, so I haven't had many opportunities. I tried one of those speed dating deals, but no one piqued my interest and I didn't go there just to collect some numbers for some random sex. What happened six months ago was very unusual for me. The random sex thing, I mean. In college I let my mouth wander a bit at one point, but full on intercourse was reserved for relationships, like I was trying to keep it sacred. I think deep down, I kinda want to continue to keep it that way."

"Except for him, though, right?" David chimed in to the conversation.

I blushed slightly, knowing that he was right. "Well Dave, when the sex is that good, I suppose a girl can't really help it."

"_That_ good, eh?" he asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's had a lot of practice over the years." I laughed lightly at my comment, but in the back of my head, I wished I was wrong. That girlish part of me fantasized that he was just naturally talented in bed and he had saved himself for me. I quickly brushed that thought aside, as it was downright absurd. "But on Monday night I should have him all to myself." That wicked grin returned to my lips.

"You're one greedy bitch, you know that?" David said over his shoulder as he cashed out a customer's tab.

"Tch, you're just jealous," I winked.

The bar continued to buzz throughout the night, but eventually things began to wind down to a comfortable pace. I checked my phone again when I had a free moment and saw that Jon had sent me another message. _Cool. The boys and I will be coming to your bar Monday night, like last time. See you there?_ I didn't wait to respond this time. _Yup, sounds like a plan._ I still couldn't contain my high school crush-like giddiness.

My mind started to wander, thinking about being with him again. The hairs on the back of my neck bristled and I shuddered.

"Thinking about the man again?" asked Larry.

"Guilty," I replied. I put two fingers against my lips and was silent for a moment. "I'm wondering if I should do something special for it."

"What do you mean?" asked David. "Like whether or not you should cover the bed sheets with rose petals and put on some Al Green?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nah, if I dared try anything romantic and sensual like that, I'm pretty sure I'd never see him again."

"Are you thinking about getting some sexy new lingerie?"

"Something like that, but I'm not sure. I doubt there's anything new I could show him, but I feel like I want to try to stand out from the other chicks he bangs while he's on tour. We've kept in touch, so I'm assuming that he considers me a friend of sorts or at least a casual acquaintance and not just a fuck toy. Unless, of course, he occasionally texts all of his bitches. I can't say that I know him well enough yet to confirm that one."

"Would it bother you if he did?" Larry questioned.

"I don't know. I want to say I wouldn't be bothered by it because it's not like we're in a relationship or anything, but I think I would be disappointed. I think anyone would be, at least a little bit."

"That's understandable. So tell me more about this lingerie you're considering." Larry wagged his eyebrows at me.

"I think I have to cut you off, Larry. Go home, you're drunk," I smiled.

David slid up next to me and leaned against the bar with his arms crossed. "You heard the man, El. Spill."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know a lady…" I started to say before David interrupted me.

"Yeah, uh-huh, you know what my response to that will be and then you'll tell us anyway. So spill."

I felt my face flush a bit at Dave's insistence. "I was thinking of maybe wearing a costume of some sort, but I can't figure out which to buy."

"Go schoolgirl. Dirty old perverts love the schoolgirl look. And make sure you put your hair into twin braids," Larry suggested.

"He's not an old pervert like you, buddy. I'm pretty sure he's just a young pervert. I don't know, the schoolgirl look always weirded me out. I'm a grown ass woman, not a little girl."

"What about the sexy nurse thing? If it'll be after the wrestling show, you can pretend that you're tending to him, helping his sore spots feel better. And by sore spots, I mean his penis," David mentioned.

"I do want to tend to that. You may have something there, Dave." I kissed him politely on the cheek. "I'm gonna think about that one."

A little while later, a small group of professionals entered the bar, looking awfully out of place, but confident that they were where they wanted to be. They all sat down at a table while one of the women came towards the bar to order for the group. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that gently hugged her legs and ended right above her knees. Her clean white button up shirt was opened a little lower than a respectable female professional should probably have it and you could see that she was wearing a black bra underneath the thin fabric. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun and she also had on a pair of gold rimmed glasses. She looked amazing and way too beautiful for our scummy little bar. After she had made the order, she turned back to her group, a slight wiggle in her hips as she walked away.

The three of us stared, watching her move gracefully in her black heels. "That's fucking hot," we said in unison. David and Larry turned to look at me, apparently surprised at my reaction. I just shrugged. I don't see why I should discriminate when it comes to what I find attractive in people. I just like what I like, you know?

"You know what boys? I think I've decided what I'm going to wear Monday night. I have some shopping to do in the morning."

* * *

I had finagled my schedule around so that I worked the early shift at the bar on Monday. I felt that if I was working when the wrestling boys came in, I might not be able to contain my excitement and I'd end up making a fool of myself, possibly mounting him right there in front of everyone. I'd much rather sweat out my anticipation alone in my room. I had asked David to shoot me a text when they showed up downstairs. I had given him the key to my apartment and told him to pass it to Ambrose, as I had called him to Dave, and discreetly tell him that he was to meet me upstairs at his convenience.

I was nervous, far more nervous than I should be. I had done some pretty intense things with this guy and through our brief text conversations, I had become comfortable speaking with him, but I think the fact that I hadn't seen him in person for so long was the cause for my anxiety. Maybe it was the fact that I had already masturbated twice that day thinking about that night.

The day before, I had gone to the mall and purchased a whole new outfit, specifically for this occasion. I had chosen a look very similar to the professional customer from a few nights back. I wore a grey pencil skirt that was shorter than hers had been. The hem reached the middle of my thighs, but perhaps that was because I was on the taller side. I had unbuttoned enough of the long sleeved white dress shirt I was wearing so that just a hint of my black lace bra was peeking out. Some nude colored nylons covered my legs and an old pair of black heels I hadn't worn in ages fit snuggly on my feet. My hair was pulled back into a small bun and I bought a pair of cheap novelty glasses and a wooden ruler to round out the look I was going for: snobby school teacher. I might've shot down Larry's schoolgirl suggestion, but I had decided to still play with that theme.

I paced around the room, constantly looking at the clock on my phone. When my phone finally vibrated, I jumped with a start, almost dropping it on the floor. _The bird is in the nest_. I rolled my eyes and typed my reply. _You're a dumbass. But thank you for doing this for me._ I smiled to myself. He might piss me off once in a while, but Dave was a good guy and now I kind of felt grateful that he had overstepped his boundaries six months ago by trying to be my secret wingman that night. _No problem, El. Have fun. And take pics if you can. ;)_ Laughing, I responded with a _You wish_ and put my phone down on the nightstand.

I pulled my desk chair out and placed it near the bed but in the door's line of sight. I sat down, legs crossed, palming the wooden ruler in my hand. He could arrive any minute now, or he could take his sweet time and show up in two hours. I found this uncertainty oddly arousing. I sat in my dark silent room, waiting, the anticipation eating away at me.

I was finally beginning to relax when I suddenly heard two feet approaching and keys jingling, almost teasingly. My mouth became dry as I heard the key slip into the doorknob, unlocking it. The door slowly opened, letting the light from the hallway spill onto me. I narrowed my eyes slightly as they became adjusted. I tapped the ruler onto my knee, staring at his tall silhouette standing in my doorway. "You're tardy, Mr. Ambrose."

He stepped into the room and shut the door. I could hear him fumbling for the light switch and eventually he found it. The soft light filled the room and we finally got a good look at each other. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt that looked like he must've grabbed it at a thrift store. I liked how low key he was. It was honestly one of the things that attracted me to him. I especially liked how it enhanced the dynamic that I was going for at the moment. He looked like he was dragged out of bed and forced to go to school when he'd rather sit at home playing video games. I grinned at the thought.

He stood there for a brief moment, looking me up and down as I sat there, still tapping the ruler on my knee. He opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but hesitated. His face contorted into a confused yet amused look.

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose? If you have something to say, please speak up," I politely spoke, encouraging him to say whatever was on his mind.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"I don't like the tone of your voice, young man," I said as I slowly stood up. The heels I wore brought me slightly closer to his full height. I took slow, careful steps towards him, my arms crossed, my lips pursed, and a look of disapproval on my face. "I don't think that's how you talk to your teacher, now is it?"

He chuckled to himself. "Oh? Is that the game we're playing this evening? I didn't get the memo and Van Halen wasn't playing 'Hot for Teacher' outside your apartment."

I grabbed the neckline of his tee and pulled him down a little so that his face was in front of mine. "Don't be fresh with me, young man." I stared into those milky green eyes and held my stance. It was awfully difficult to maintain this character I was playing when I really just wanted to shove my mouth into his, as crude as that sounded. However, I had been mulling around some ideas in my head ever since I bought the outfit and I was determined to play them out that evening.

He had a dopey grin on his face as I stared him down, still finding my little sex game humorous. "Is this an attempt at revenge from the last time we hooked up because if I remember correctly, you loved being my submissive slut and you came pretty fucking hard." I continued to stare into those gorgeous eyes, focusing on trying to get him to play along and stop joking around. After a moment, his smiled faded and his expression became quite boyish and innocent. "Okay, Miss Lana. I'll be a good boy."

"Mm, now that's more like it," I said as I released his collar from my grip. I turned around and returned to the chair, sitting back down and crossing my legs again. I felt strong and sexually confident like this, which was something that I hadn't felt in a long time, if ever. Perhaps I should have added roleplay to my sex life earlier if this was how good it would make me feel. I ran the wooden ruler along the palm of my hand before I slowly wrapped my fingers around it. I continued to push and pull the ruler through my fingers as I let my eyes wander from his feet to his head. "Take your shoes off, boy. I don't like a mess in my classroom."

He let out a breathy "heh" and lifted his foot up to pull off his shoe.

"Wrong," I said, stopping him. "Turn around and bend over to untie your shoelaces. Properly remove your sneakers, Mr. Ambrose." He raised his eyebrows at me, but obeyed me anyway. "Slowly," I instructed. He leisurely bent over until his hands reached his shoes, untied them and pulled them off. I leaned back slightly in my seat, admiring how his jeans clung to him. It made me want to bite his ass like it was an apple. He neatly placed his sneakers to the side before he slowly stood back up, looking over at me all the while. I smiled coyly at him as he turned back around to face me. "Very good. Maybe later I'll give you a gold star." I could see the laughter in his eyes, so I knew that he was at least having fun humoring me, which was a relief. I had been worried that he would think this whole thing was stupid and just make fun of me all night.

"Come here." I crooked a finger towards him and he walked over to me with a little bit of swagger in his step. Asshole. It was obvious that he was well aware of the effect that cocky stride had on women, myself included. I felt myself starting to get aroused. I stood up and was almost face to face with him. "Turn." He faced away from me again and I slipped my hands under the hem of his shirt. Slowly creeping my fingers upwards, taking the shirt with them, I felt the warmth of his skin again and sighed. Whatever this was between us, casual sex, friends with benefits, what have you, I had missed it and had been pining for it for six months and now it was literally within my grasp. I gently scratched my nails up the side of his body and then slid my hands around to his chest. My fingertips found his nipples and lightly rubbed small circles around them. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder through the fabric and quickly pinched his nipples hard.

"Ahh, what the hell was that for?" he asked sharply.

"Who do you think you're talking to, boy?" I replied. I brought my hands up further and pulled his shirt off of him. "Take it like a man." I bit back into his shoulder now that it was bare and I could finally taste him again. I let a hand roam down his torso and stop on his groin, rubbing it through his jeans. I could feel him tight and hard under my hand. "Besides, it feels like you kinda like it, whether you want to admit to it or not."

I brought my other hand down and undid his belt buckle and the button of his jeans. After pulling down the zipper, I slipped my fingers under the top of his jeans and realized that he wasn't wearing any boxers again. I yanked down his jeans to the floor and paced around him once, eyeing his naked body. "Tsk tsk, Mr. Ambrose. Not wearing any underwear to school? That's a dress code violation, young man." I stopped behind him again, spit in my hand, and smacked his bare ass as hard as I could.

He yelped, which caught me by surprise. I would think that a tough pro wrestler wouldn't be affected by little butt slapping, but maybe it was because he hadn't expected it. I tried to suppress a giggle.

"Motherfucker…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me? You're going to talk to me like that? Get on the bed, right now."

He shrugged his shoulders and moved over to the bed. There was a hint of a wiggle in his hips and I bit my finger as I watched his bare ass walk away from me. For tonight, all of that way mine. I still couldn't believe how I somehow ended up in this situation. He lied down on his back and waited as I knelt down and pulled my toy box from under the bed. I opened the box and pulled out a pair of novelty handcuffs I had received as a gift at my bachelorette party. Not the stupid fuzzy leopard print ones, but a pair of silver metal ones from a costume store so that they hurt just a little if you put them on too tightly. I only knew this because we had used them a few times early in our marriage. I had kept them, but was never sure if I would have a reason to use them again, until now. A wicked grin crossed my face.

I stood up again and pushed the box back under the bed with my foot. I climbed onto the bed and straddled him, my soft cotton skirt rubbing against his hard cock. Wicked grin still intact, I grabbed one of his wrists and snapped a cuff around it, then grabbed his other wrist, looped the cuffs around a post on my headboard, and snapped on the other cuff. Right then I was very grateful to have such a headboard. I dangled the key in front of his nose and then tucked it into my bra.

"Okay this has been fun, but I think it's my turn now," he said with an arrogant look in his eyes. I reared back my hand and smacked him hard across the face. I leaned forward so that my lips were almost touching his.

"You will do whatever I fucking tell you to, got it?"

His eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed with a little bit of danger behind them. "When I get out of these, you are so gonna fucking get it."

"Tch, that's _if_ I let you out. Right now, you're mine, bitch, and I'm going to use you as I see fit." I smacked him in his face again. He stared at me, his mouth agape. I nodded at him with wide crazy eyes to try to prove that I was dead serious.

I rubbed my hands up and down his chest. This was the first time I got a real good feel of him. Even during the first two nights we spent together, I didn't really touch him. The first night I was too spellbound by the whole scenario and the second night, well, my hands were a bit preoccupied.

I fell out of character for a moment since I had a ridiculously large grin on my face as my fingers went exploring. I felt like a child in a toy store. My excitement must have amused him because he started to laugh at me. I quickly leaned down and kissed him to make him shut up. I bit his bottom lip and ran my fingers through his soft hair. Pulling my head back, I looked him in the eyes and smirked. "Don't get cocky now, but I really missed this. And you too, I guess," I said, sticking my tongue out jokingly.

"Yeah I get that a lot," he said through his own smirk. I rolled my eyes, but it was half-hearted. I suppose his confidence was one of the things that ended up drawing me to him. Don't get me wrong, though, it also pissed me off at the same time. I shoved two fingers into his mouth and he ran his tongue over them, flicking and teasing the tips. I bit my lip and withdrew my fingers. "Hurry up, I want my dick to be inside of you." I couldn't argue with the man.

I got back up off of the bed and bent down to go into the toy box again. I came back up with a condom in my hand. I had planned ahead and bought a small pack when I bought the outfit. I tore it open, positioned it on the head of his erect cock and used my mouth to roll it on. He quietly groaned as the warmth of my mouth engulfed him for a moment.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Who said you could enjoy this, Mr. Ambrose? I heard that you've been a naughty boy and naughty boys do not get a reward!"

I reached down between my legs and using one of my fingers nails, torn a run in my nylons. I pulled at the run to create an opening so that I could fuck him while keeping my clothes on. Being fully clothed while he was naked under me felt oddly empowering and I was letting the power get to my head. I lifted my skirt up and pressed my bare pussy against his cock. I leaned my face down to his neck and started to lick and nip at the sensitive skin, my hands gripping the sheets on either side of him. I began to rock my hips so that his cock was rubbing between my lips and my increasing wetness covered him.

I brought one of my hands back and grabbed his erection, lining it up with my entrance, and I slowly lowered myself down onto him, feeling him fill me as I went. I slowly began to move up and down, gently rolling my hips as I did so that his cock hit all the right places. I started to moan and I sped up my pace a bit. I took off the fake glasses and threw them to the ground, then fumbled with my bun until my hair spilled out around my neck. I stared at him with wild eyes and he stared back at me, a smile across his face.

Thrusting myself downward faster now, I placed two fingers on my clit and began to gently rub it. The familiar warm sensation of a growing orgasm filled between my legs. I closed my eyes and let my head roll back. I was getting very close to finishing when I felt Jon start to thrust up into me. My eyes shot open and I snapped my head back up. I planted myself firmly down on his pelvis, leaned forward and smacked him for a third time. "I didn't say that you could thrust. Just lie there and let teacher show you how to get a woman off."

"Bitch, I already know how to do that," he muttered. I pulled my hand back again to slap him and I caught him wincing. I put my hand down from its slapping position and instead chose to place a finger on his nose.

"You're not allowed to call me bitch when I am on top of you, got it?" He nodded with a smirk and I gently tapped his cheek.

I returned to grinding on him, my pace close to how fast I had been moving before the interruption. Very soon I felt close again, orgasmic tension building between my legs. I held my breath as I came, partly to add a new sensation to the orgasm and partly so that I wouldn't be too loud. It felt great.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Well, that was fantastic." I smiled down at him, his hard cock still deep inside of me.

He wriggled under me. "So now I'm gonna get mine, right Miss Lana?" He batted his eyelashes jokingly in an attempt to look innocent.

I lifted up my hips, his damp cock falling against his stomach, and climbed off the bed. "Nah, I don't think you deserve to get off tonight. I could use a drink though, so I think I'm gonna head down to the bar." He eyed me with his eyebrows raised, as if I were joking. "You can stay here while I'm gone and maybe if you're a good, patient boy, I'll give you a blowjob or something when I come back." I grabbed a coat to cover myself up, grabbed my keys, locked the door and left.

**Yeah that's right, you're gonna just have to wait it out, like Jon. It's only fair, right? And BrodieBl****ue, I saw how blue his damn eyes looked in that online promo last night, so go ahead and gloat. I blame it on the lighting. =P**

**Also, I have to mention that although my depraved fangirl heart will always be sacrificed to Ambrose, Reigns looked GOOD at SS last night. Holy crap.**


	6. Mr Ambrose's Revenge

**Part Six: Mr. Ambrose's Revenge**

I pulled the collar of my coat up high around my neck to try to conceal my face a bit as I walked into the bar. The wrestling boys were all still there, of course, as they closed down the bar every time they were in town. I wasn't sure if any of them would remember my face, but I didn't want to risk Jon's teammates seeing me and possibly questioning me or harassing me. Particularly because I definitely had that 'just had sex' look.

I sat down on a stool in front of Dave and thanked him for helping me out. "Mission accomplished," I said.

He laughed at me with a slightly confused face. "Are you sure? Why are you down here then? And where's Ambrose?" he asked.

"He's currently preoccupied with being cuffed to my headboard," I said with a sly grin.

"Damn, really? What did you do to that poor guy? You must've really enjoyed yourself. Your face is still flushed and your hair is a mess." My only response was laughter.

I ordered a rum and coke and told him to add a bottle of beer to my tab. I figured after all the face smacking I did to Jon, I might as well bring him a beer to smooth things over, just in case he was actually upset about it. I had let this whole roleplay thing get a little out of hand. I hadn't intended to hit him when I was fantasizing about tonight, but clearly I really got into the whole domination thing more than I had expected.

David passed me my drink and I took a long sip. My mouth was still dry from earlier, so the cool liquid felt great. I put the glass down and started to swirl the ice around with my finger. My mind was distracted with what I had just left and was still waiting for me upstairs. Even with my head down, I couldn't hide the big goofy grin on my face. Dave just leaned against the bar and chuckled at me.

A moment later, a man came up next to me at the bar and made an order. "Six Boston Lagers, please," he asked politely. I glanced to my side and noticed that it was one of the wrestler guys. I looked back down at my drink and snickered. "I'm sorry, is there something funny?" I slowly looked back up at him, this time looking into his eyes. They were big and brown and even though his question had a little bit of attitude behind it, I sensed that he was a warm person.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just that I've seen you on TV lately, so it feels bizarre to see you ordering beers in public. I'm just a little bit of a fangirl. The laugh was innocent, I swear."

"Okay then, you're off the hook." David placed six beers down on a tray in front of the man. "Thank you." He looked back down at me and cocked his head to the side. "You know, this might sound strange, but you look very familiar and it's bugging me."

I smiled and shrugged. "I work here, so you might vaguely remember me from the last time you guys were down here."

"Yes! That's it. You know, now that I think about it…I don't mean to be rude, but you were a bit of a cunt the last time we were here."

I glared at him briefly, but then my eyes softened and I sighed. "Yeah, I guess I was. I'd like to think I'm better now, in general." I reached my hand out to shake his. "Hi, I'm Lana."

"Hello, Lana. You can call me Seth," he responded, taking my hand in his.

"Well I knew that one already, but thank you for letting me know officially." We smiled at each other as a big brown arm wrapped around Seth's shoulder.

"Hey man, what's taking so long? I'm a growing boy and I'm thirsty!" The man looked down at me. "Who's this?"

"This is Lana. One of the bartenders from the last time we were in this town. The super bitchy one," answered Seth.

The large man laughed. "I remember her. I thought it was funny how pissed off she had been. Hi, I'm Roman." He extended his bear sized hand to me and I shook it. My hand felt completely lost inside of his.

I nodded my head. "I know who you are. I've been watching wrestling again recently. You guys are some of my favorites." I blushed a bit, still a bit flabbergasted that I was being so casual with these guys who I idolized.

"Well thank you, miss, we never get tired of hearing that," said Roman, finally releasing my hand from his grip.

Seth had been staring at me while I was talking to Roman. He looked deep in thought. He then turned to his friend and asked him, "Didn't Dean ditch us that night to go hook up with some chick?"

"I think he did, Seth. I think she was a bartender, too." He smiled at me as he noticed that my face was now beet red.

"And didn't he ditch us again tonight to go up to this chick's apartment?" asked Seth.

"I think you're right. I guess we'll have to hear all about his weird sex adventures tomorrow then, whether we want to hear them or not." He laughed with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. It felt like they had been mocking me, which they were, but at least they were also poking some fun at Jon, too.

I cleared my throat and left some cash on the bar to pay off my tab. I gulped down the rest of my drink and slammed the glass down a little rougher than I had intended. "Well, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna go hit the hay." I grabbed the beer I had bought for Jon and said goodnight to David before I left.

"Yeah, go hit that hay," said Roman, barely able to contain his laughter.

"He left us a boy, you'd better make sure he comes back a man," called out Seth.

I turned around to face them when I reached the door. I smiled, took a bow, and then flipped them off as I exited.

* * *

I unlocked the door and noticed that the lights were off. Had I turned them off before I left? I couldn't quite remember. Regardless, I decided to keep them off for the time being. I moved over to the bed slowly as my eyes began to get used to the dark. "Mr. Ambrose, I brought you something for being such a good boy." I tapped my fingernail on the bottle so that he could hear it. There was no response. "Are you going to say anything, young man? You know the magic words." I looked at the bed now that my eyes had adjusted and saw that he wasn't there and neither were the handcuffs. "How?" I muttered. "Jon?" I said softly as I looked around the room. I was feeling uncomfortable and honestly a little scared as I waited for some response or at least the sound of him breathing. He couldn't have left because I locked the door, right? Unless he went out the window and down the fire escape? I put the beer down on the nightstand and scurried over to the window. I saw that it was still locked on the inside. He had to still be in here with me. I slowly backed up, the hairs on my arms standing up like I was in a slasher flick. I called out his name once more.

Suddenly a hand covered my mouth, muffling my scream. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling my tight against his body. My hands flailed behind me and I felt that he was still naked and still very hard. My fear melted into arousal. It really is true that terror can make people horny; I just never thought that I'd be one of those people. He removed his hand from my mouth once I calmed down and brought something up to my throat. I put my hand on it and felt that it was the wooden ruler from earlier. He dug the side of it into my neck just enough for it to hurt a little.

"You do realize that I fucking hated my teachers, right?" he whispered.

I tilted my head back and to the side so that I could look at him. "How did you get out?"

"You forgot that toy cuffs like that always have a safety release. Or maybe…" He dragged the ruler across my neck while his other hand crept up my torso and cupped a breast. "Maybe you did that on purpose because you wanted me to take you like this. Hmm?"

I honestly wasn't sure. It had been so long since I had used those cuffs that I had forgotten about the release, but I did love when he manhandled me like this. "I suppose it's a little of both," I replied, grinning in the dark.

"Oh really? So you like it when I do this?" His mouth wandered down to my ear as he pressed the ruler harder into my neck. He slowly ran his tongue down the edge of my ear and then bit the lobe. I let out a moan at the feeling of his teeth grinding into my skin. "I take that as a yes," he breathed, sending a shiver down my spine and straight between my legs. He took his hand off of my breast and used it to pull my head to the side, exposing the sensitive flesh of my neck. He brushed his lips and grazed his teeth against that skin and he continued to pull moans out of me.

After a moment, he stopped abruptly and spun me around. He pressed the ruler back into my throat and guided me back towards my bed. "You know, Miss Lana, I'm pretty sure it's illegal to sleep with your students, right?" I just laughed in response. "I don't think you realize the seriousness of this situation. You have been a very bad girl and you need to be punished immediately."

"Oh, I do? I _need_ it?"

He ran a hand up my leg, slipping up under my skirt, and settling between my legs. His long fingers stroked lazily along my slit, getting covered in my fluids. He brought that hand up to my mouth and ran a wet finger across my lips. "Yeah, I think you _need_ it. Now take off that skirt and put your elbows down on the bed. You got to see me bend over earlier, now it's my turn to see you."

I unzipped and slipped off my skirt, kicking it to the side. I was about to take off my nylons too before he grabbed my hands. "Don't. Leave those on." I bent over the side of the bed and placed my elbows down onto the sheets like he had said. My ass felt cold and exposed and I was curious as to what he had planned. He stared at me for a few seconds, thinking. He then grabbed my nylons by the hole I had made between my legs and tore them open even more, leaving a large opening in the back. Now my ass was completely exposed. He raked his nails across my bare cheeks, making me squirm.

He moved around to the other side of the bed, putting himself in a position similar to my own, his face almost touching mine. A roguish grin spread across his face and I became concerned. Would anyone trust that smile? I certainly didn't! "Just consider this a lesson from me, to you." He winked and mussed up my hair. After being the one in a position of power earlier that evening, being treated like this by him made me feel like a child and I didn't like it. I growled as he stood up and moved back around the bed to stand behind me. "Feisty, are we? I kinda like that. Let's see how feisty you are after this."

I barely had any time to register what he said before he took the ruler and whipped my ass with it. It was only one hit, but it stung like a son of a bitch. "Oww, what the fuck, Jon?"

"Miss Lana, such language is not appropriate for a teacher." He smacked the ruler on me again. I gasped at the stinging pain, but I realized that I kind of enjoyed the warm sensation that was left as the blood rose to my skin. "And talking back, too. Now what kind of example is that setting for the poor innocent children?" Another crack of the ruler; another yelp from me. My breathing was heavy and my face felt as warm as my bottom did.

He moved around the bed again and got down onto my level. "I'm starting to think that you like this. Do you?" He pressed the tip of the ruler against my lips. I parted them and he pushed the length of the ruler into my mouth. "How many inches do you think you can take?" It touched the back of my throat and I started to gag. He pulled it out slightly. "Your homework for today is to work on that getting rid of that gag reflex." He smiled and rubbed his index finger on his bottom lip. He thrust the ruler in and out of my mouth a few times before he pulled it out completely and returned to his position behind me.

"So you smacked me in the face again tonight. I told you last time that no one gets away with slapping me. I guess you didn't learn your lesson, huh? You got three in and tried for a fourth, so…" He lashed my ass with the ruler four times in a row, so hard that the ruler snapped in two on the last hit. I yelled out in pain. "Man, that was a cheap ass ruler. Try getting some better quality tools for your students next time, would ya?" I couldn't help but laugh at his stupid comment, but that laugh quickly turned into a hiss and a moan when he gently rubbed his hands across my tender flesh.

He pulled me up off the bed and looked me in the eyes. "You're a pretty shitty teacher, Miss Lana."

"Well, you're a pretty shitty student, Mr. Ambrose," I replied. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "But you were being a good boy, so I brought you a beer. See?" I pointed to the beer sitting on the nightstand.

"Mm…alright then. Maybe you're not that bad of a teacher." He smacked my ass and went to grab the bottle off the table. I rubbed my backside and grumbled.

"That hurt, you bastard," I breathed, my face still flushed.

"Bitch, you were moaning earlier. I know you liked it, so don't even try to play the victim here." He popped the cap off the beer bottle and took a sip.

"Mr. Ambrose, drinking on school property?" I pivoted around, held up my hands and shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe you weren't as good as I thought you were."

His arms suddenly wrapped around my body from behind, one hand holding the bottle up to my neck, the other hand slipping between my legs. "You know just how fucking good I am," he growled into my ear. I smiled, knowing that he had taken my bait. I moaned happily as he bit my neck and rubbed his fingers over my pussy. I was enjoying myself so much that I didn't realize that he had pulled me down onto the floor until I was lying on my back with him straddling my knees.

He grabbed my nylons around my waist and pulled them off, balling them up and throwing them off into some dark corner of the room. "Those were just going to get in the way of what I want."

"And what is it that you want, Mr. Ambrose?" I asked, my eyebrow arched in a teasing fashion.

He laid his body on top of mine and slowly slid a hand up my thigh. "The same fucking thing that you want." He pressed his mouth against my own, his tongue sliding along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and flicked the tip of my tongue against his. His hand reached the top of my leg and squeezed my ass roughly, reigniting the soreness I felt from the spanking. I gasped and dug my nails into his back, raking them up to his shoulders, and hopefully leaving some marks. I know he is leaving marks on me, and hey, fair is fair, right?'

The beer bottle was still in his other hand. He ran the bottom of it up the side of my body. The condensation felt cool against my warm skin. I grasped his free hand in mine and placed it between my legs. "I need you in here."

He slipped two of his fingers into my pussy and curled them like he was beckoning. His movements released a moan from my mouth. He clicked his tongue at me. "Miss Lana, you are soaking. You were having impure thoughts about me, weren't you? Fantasizing about a student, what a naughty teacher you are."

"You won't tell the principal on me, will you, Mr. Ambrose?"

"Only if you give me everything I want."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't, I'll just take it from you." He brought his mouth down to a button on my shirt as he spoke and tugged on it with his teeth. "You feel awfully overdressed here. I think I need to change that." He placed his open beer on the floor and removed his fingers from inside of me. My chest heaved up and down as his hands moved up to the top of my button up shirt. It was embarrassing that something as simple as unbuttoning my shirt was making me so excited.

But he didn't unbutton my shirt. He gripped the cloth on both sides and violently yanked it apart, popping the buttons off and ruining my new shirt. I didn't give a shit, though. It was definitely worth the money loss. His hands ran over my bra as he spread the shirt open. I shuddered at his rough touch. He smiled at the reaction he was pulling out of me. He stared at me for a moment. He had that look in his eyes that he gets when he's thinking of something depraved to do. I fucking loved that look.

He grabbed his beer and took a swig. He then leaned down and kissed me, pushing the beer into my own mouth. I started choking a bit as the beer went down the wrong pipe. I hadn't expected it at all. He grabbed my hair and lifted my head up as I coughed, trying to get my breath back. He brought the mouth of the bottle to my lips and tipped it up. I opened my mouth and quickly took a sip, holding it in my mouth as well. I just had a feeling that it's what he wanted me to do. He brought his lips down to mine and slid his tongue into my mouth, swirling into the cool liquid. His free hand massaged my breast as he sucked the beer out of my mouth and swallowed.

He let go of my hair and pushed my head back to the floor with a thud. I groaned as my head hit, but didn't have time to think about the pain in the back of my head because he suddenly took his bottle of beer and poured it over my chest, soaking my black lace bra in the process. I shrieked from the shock of the liquid coating my front. He leaned down to bury his face in my chest, licking and sucking the alcohol from my skin. He rubbed his hands up and down my torso, spreading the liquid onto my stomach. They moved up to my bra and quickly unhooked the front latch. He must've noticed that I was wearing a frontsy earlier. He pushed the cups aside, releasing my tits from their padded cell. The addition of small bites into my skin caused my moans to become louder and more frequent. He was working frantically, making sure that as few drops of beer as possible were wasted.

I closed my fist in his hair, tugging it ever so slightly. Not enough to pull his mouth away, I'm not insane, but enough to hopefully encourage him to get a little rougher. It apparently worked since he started to bite harder and pulled on my nipples with his teeth. I arched my upper back, pushing my chest further towards him.

He pushed my legs up so that the heels of my shoes were digging into his lower back. I was eagerly waiting for the sound of a condom opening. Where he would've got it from, I'm not sure. This man works in mysterious ways. I was open and exposed and waiting for something hard to slip in between my legs. I got my wish, but not at all what I was expecting.

He had taken the empty bottle and rubbed it along my slick entrance, the remnants of beer mixing with my wetness. He pressed the long neck into me and I gripped even tighter at his hair. He began to thrust the bottle in and out of my wet pussy and it was an odd sensation. Not bad, just not something that I had ever felt before. The thought of what he was doing felt so taboo to me that I couldn't help but get off on it. "Faster," I moaned, as he complied and rammed it in with a quicker pace. After a moment, he pulled the bottle out and flung it behind him, where it landed with a thud and rolled across the room.

"I can't wait any longer. I need to fuck you," he moaned as he reached under my bed for my toy box. He must have gone snooping under there while I was out and realized that I had a stash of condoms in there. He tore it open with his teeth, slipped it on, and then plunged his cock into my pussy before I could get a word in. The teasing and the waiting from earlier had clearly gotten to him as he furiously thrust into me to the point of it almost hurting. Almost, but not quite.

I lifted my hips up to change the angle of his thrusts. This caused my heels to dig deeper into his sides and he growled at me. "Did I anger the tiger, huh? What are you going to do about it, Mr. Ambrose?" The condescending tone in my voice definitely fueled him and he made me pay for it, much to my delight. My sunk his teeth into my neck and dug his fingers into my shoulder, firmly holding me down as he thrust even harder and faster. I have no clue how he did it. Probably from all the physical training he gets as a wrestler and the fact that I think he may be half god.

His teeth were sharp and his jaw was strong as his pulled on the skin of my neck and collarbone. The seductive mix of pleasure and pain made me feel lightheaded as that orgasmic tension built between my legs and burst out of me as I threw my head back and loudly moaned his name. He brought his mouth up to my ear and flicked the lobe with his tongue. "Fuck, I love the sound of you cumming." The raspy sound of his voice sent some aftershocks through my body.

I gasped, trying to catch my breath. "If you love it…so much…then why don't you…show me?" He pulled on my hair, tilting my head up toward him and I was taken by surprise when he kissed me, shoving his tongue violently into my mouth and moaning low and deep as he reached his own orgasm.

After his last few deep thrusts, he pulled out of me and got up to throw away the condom. I laid there on the floor, panting, used and feeling immensely dirty. It was freaking fantastic. He came back over and stood over me, staring down at the result of his work. That familiar arrogant smirk was plastered all over him, but I wasn't going to call him out on it. If I did, he'd smell my lie a hundred miles away. He reached his hand out and I brought mine up to grab his. He helped me up off the floor and I staggered into the bathroom to clean up.

When I came back out of the bathroom to grab a clean shirt to wear, he was sitting on my bed with his back against the headboard, cigarette glowing in his right hand. "Don't you have to get going to the next town?" I asked.

"Nah, I got some time," he replied as he leaned forward to glance at the clock on the nightstand. "Besides, I told the guys to wait for me, so they should still be downstairs. I figure your friend wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, he definitely enjoys himself when you guys come to town. Knowing him, he probably closed up, but let them stay a little longer so he can listen to their stories." I crawled onto my bed and lied down on my back next to him.

"Weren't you on your back enough tonight?"

"Fuck you, asshole," I said through laughter. He smiled as he exhaled the smoke. I pulled the covers up over me and took a risk by resting my head against his thigh. He looked down at me for a moment and it felt like he was silently debating about whether or not he should let this mild act of intimacy slide. He raised his head and took a drag on his cigarette. I felt his free hand rest on my shoulder, accepting my variation of post-coital cuddling. It felt odd, but it was very comforting.

"Hey," he spoke up, startling me from my half-asleep stupor. I looked up at him with hazy eyes; he looked down at me with ones that were wide awake. "If you have tomorrow night off, it would be a bit of a drive, but we have a show about 4 hours west of here. If you want, you could hang out with us after the show."

"I'm not going to get in the way of your other lady friends, am I? I don't want to shoo away all of the bees from your honey."

"Nah, don't sweat that. I'll be fine, trust me." He sent a wink down my way. "I kinda like being around you and I think you'd get along with the guys, so, you know, it might be cool. It's up to you."

I reached my hand up and lazily tapped his face. "Do you really think I'm going to pass up an invitation to eat and drink with a bunch of hot guys? Not in your fucking life." I paused for a beat and then grinned wickedly, adding, "Tiger."

He looked at me with a look that said _seriously?_ but then smiled and stuck his tongue out. "Well alright then. I can text you where to meet us. Wear something slutty." I snorted in response to his request and shut my eyes, letting relaxation take over me.

* * *

I woke up in a dream-like state a while later. I didn't say anything or move, but I was vaguely aware of my surroundings. Jon was still sitting next to me. His cigarette had been put out and he was stroking my hair slowly for a moment before he groaned and carefully climbed out of bed. As he got dressed, I heard him softly mumbling to himself, "Don't get attached. Just don't, you fucking idiot. It's not worth it." He walked over to the door and opened it to leave, pausing in the doorway for a moment before stepping out and shutting the door.

I didn't remember any of it in the morning.

**A/N**:** I still have one more shift tonight, but I love you guys so much that I managed to revise this for tonight.**

**Some safety tips: If you ever decide to use a bottle for sexy time purposes, don't be idiots like Jon and Lana, wash it out first. Yeast infections are bad. Also, I thought of that whole beer scene while driving, so don't be an idiot like me. Filthy Ambrose thoughts and heavy machinery don't mix well.**


	7. A Night Out with the Boys

**Part Seven: A Night Out with the Boys**

"Wear something slutty, he says. I can't tell if he was joking or serious," I said aloud. I had been standing in front of my closet, staring at my clothes, trying to figure out what would count as slutty. I've never been a clotheshorse, preferring to hang around in t-shirts and jeans all day. I had a few special occasion outfits, but it's not like I had miniskirts that ride so high that my ass would hang out or tube tops or sweatpants that say _Juicy_ on the back. I know we really didn't know each other _that_ well, but in the three times we've hung out together, you'd think he'd have noticed that I dress like a slacker. Just like him.

"Fuck it, I'll just wear this stuff and he'll have to deal, the stupid asshole." I decided that I'd wear the only pair of tight fitting jeans that I owned and a clingy tank top thing that I only wore around the apartment in the summer. I figured if I wore a push up bra with it, he should be happy enough with my slut rating.

I got changed and checked my phone. I still had a bit of time before I needed to leave. Jon had texted me that afternoon with the name of the arena and told me to meet them there around midnight. I threw on a light jacket and went downstairs for my traditional harassing of the David.

"Good lord, someone is getting some serious ass tonight." David barely allowed me to walk from the door to the bar before he spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked, blushing.

"Do you realize how you look right now?" he asked.

"Why? Is it bad? Should I go change?" I began to panic. The cool and unflappable demeanor I had upstairs had been replaced by the frantic and worried demeanor of a 14 year old girl who just sent a note to her crush asking him _Do you like me? Circle yes or no_. I didn't like that little bitch. She had no right to be in my head, but I apparently couldn't help myself.

David shook his head slowly while staring at me with wide eyes. I followed his line of sight down and noticed he was staring at my chest. Just like that, I felt confident again. "So it's good, right? Do you think it's slutty enough?"

David snapped out of his trance and laughed at me. "Why do you suddenly want to be slutty? You judge any slutty looking chicks that come into this bar. Hell, you even judge the ones who don't look slutty, saying that they must be sluts because they're with a guy or something. I hope you're judging yourself right now."

"I was invited to go hang out with the wrestling boys tonight after their show. It was requested that I wear something slutty."

David narrowed his eyes at me. "You don't think…they're going to gangbang you, are they?"

"What?! No! Why would you ask that? I mean…" My voice drifted off.

David eyes me suspiciously, laughing quietly. He knew where my brain was at. "You mean…what?"

"I…uh…wouldn't mind if they wanted to…"

"And there it is. You dirty whore." He winked and shook his head at me. "At least you're not locked upstairs eating ice cream and watching TV all the time. Now you're practically making amateur porn, you minx."

"Come on, I'm not that bad! Yet." I grinned and sent his wink back at him.

"Hey bartender, hurry it up! I'm getting sober over here!" We both turned to look at the patron who called out to Dave and nodded. I gave him a hug and bid him farewell.

As I walked away, he called out one last thing to me. "Drink lots of coffee on your drive! You'll need it if you want to try to keep up with those dudes!"

* * *

The drive was long, but I didn't mind. I had the radio playing to help pass the time as I sipped the coffee I ended up buying on Dave's recommendation. I definitely didn't want to fall asleep early and miss out on some fun. How lucky and bizarre was it that I was going to go hang out with the guys I watched on TV? This was nuts.

The radio helped get me revved up for the evening, but there was one problem. Every song that seemed to come on was about sex. No matter which station I changed it to. No matter which genre of music, every song was about fucking, in one way or another. Maybe it was just my pervy brain, I don't know, but I felt that it was very dangerous for me to go walking into that group of men while in this state of mind. Not because I felt that they were going to take advantage of me, but because I was afraid that I would try to take advantage of them, or if I had enough self-control, simply implode in a burst of fangirl lust.

I didn't quite know what to expect. Were there going to be any other females there? Well, that was a silly question because women flocked after these guys wherever they went. How many of the wrestlers were going to be wherever we were headed? Was it going to just be me, Jon, and his two stablemates? That didn't sound so bad. I wanted to talk with them more after their teasing the previous night and I was fairly certain that I could fake being a respectable adult around them, rather than unleashing my inner teenager. Seriously, she sucks.

My thoughts then went to what Dave had said. The Shield. Me. Gangbang. Fuck! I can't drive under these conditions! I turned off the radio and tried my damnedest to focus on getting to this arena safely. I still had about an hour to go and my brain was already steaming with naughty, wicked thoughts. I had to make sure Jon didn't know about them or I wouldn't hear the end of it tonight.

* * *

I finally pulled into the arena parking lot a few minutes after midnight. I drove around to the back, like the text had instructed me to. I wasn't sure if they would come looking for me or not, so I decided that it would be better to wait outside near the back entrance so that I didn't miss them when they came out. As I moved closer to the back entrance, I noticed a group of girls loitering off to the side in the shadows of the building. They were talking and giggling rather loudly. Dumb bitches.

I got as close as I dared to the arena doors and saw two security guards still standing post. They noticed me and I waved to them, just to be friendly. I might as well get on their good side if we might be standing out here for a while. "Hey!" one of them said to me. "You're too close. Go stand over there with the other women." He pointed over to the group of shrieking harpies.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm just waiting for…"

"Back away, now!" Under his breath, I could hear him mumble, "Fucking groupie rats."

"No sir, I'm not a groupie, I'm here with…" The guard was ignoring me by this point. "…the Shield." I sighed, defeated. I wasn't about to go stand with those women when I could go sit in my car, but it got me thinking. Was I just as bad as them? I was sleeping with a wrestler whenever he was in my town and I honestly felt as giggly obnoxious as they were, I just was able to hide it better around strangers. I returned to my car, worrying about this thought. I hopped up onto the hood of the car and lied back instead of sitting inside. The cool night air was exactly what I needed to cool off my engines that had been so revved up on the drive and for some reason, I thought more clearly when I was in a reclined position.

I thought of Jon as a friend and I thought that he had felt the same way, but now I was starting to doubt that. I know that I wasn't the only girl he spent time with on the road, but I really had thought that I was special in some way. Was I just another rat to him? I took a deep breath and released a long sigh. It felt good.

The minutes continued to pass by without any sign of anyone leaving and I started to get worried. I couldn't have missed them, right? I mean, the guards and the annoying women were still there. Why would they be here if there was no one to wait for? I decided to trust that Jon would shoot me a text when he left and I closed my eyes for a while.

I eventually heard the large metal doors of the arena squeak open. The high pitched shrieks mixed with the sounds of heavy footsteps and wheeled luggage bags. Good, they were finally leaving. I wasn't about to try to look for them in the mass of people, since it sounded like the entire roster and crew were all leaving at the same time. I continued to lie there, waiting for my phone to vibrate any second.

"Damn, you couldn't wait till later? You wanted me to fuck you on the hood of your car right here in public?" I opened my eyes to see Jon's cocky smirk looking down at me from above. Before I could sit up, he had joined me on the hood, straddling my hips, his hands on either side of my head. He started to lean in slowly toward me, like he was waiting to see how far I would let him go with this. Thankfully he didn't get to learn that I would have let him take me here, outside, in front of his friends and coworkers because Seth called out to him, making him snap right up and jump off of the car.

"Hey man, put your dick away till later! We're starving over here! Come on and put your bags in the back!"

I slid off of the hood and got into the front seat of my car. I figured I would follow them to where they had intended to hang out this evening. I watched as the boys climbed into their car, but then Jon stopped for a brief moment and got back out. He closed the door and ran over to my car, hopping in next to me. "Hey," he said as he raised an eyebrow. That simply gesture sent a rush of butterflies through my stomach.

I followed closely behind the rental. Jon had mentioned that it wasn't very long to the restaurant, maybe about ten minutes. A few minutes into the drive, Jon leaned over and started to kiss my neck. I moaned softly, forcing myself to keep my eyes open and my brain focused on the road. "Please don't. Not while I'm driving," I said quietly. My heart wasn't fully behind those words.

He pulled his mouth away from my neck to whisper into my ear. "You know how difficult it was to not get a hard on while I was wrestling tonight? All I could think of was what I got to do to you yesterday…" He paused to slowly trail his tongue up the edge of my ear. "…and what I get to do to you tonight." I felt that familiar warm sensation of arousal rise between my legs, but I still had something on my mind from before. He continued to nip at my neck when I decided to pull over to the side of the road and ask the question that had been burning inside of me.

"Am I a rat?" I asked, putting the car in park while the engine kept running.

He snapped his head back quickly, a look of curiosity covering his face. "That's what you say why I'm making my move on you?" I quickly glanced over at him to try to convey the seriousness of my question. "Why are you asking? Why now?"

"Well, when I arrived at the arena I was going to go wait near the door. Not at the door, just near it, and the guards yelled at me and told me to go stand with the group of women hovering on the side. Then one of them said 'fucking groupie rats' under his breath and it made me start to wonder if I was one. They clearly assumed I was."

He leaned back in the passenger seat and sighed. "Look. That term is sometimes thrown around more often than it should be. There are lots of wrestling groupies, so it's warranted, but many times people will label the wife or girlfriend of a wrestler a rat just because they're jealous, whether the chick is one or not."

"So where does that leave me? I'm not a girlfriend or a wife. I'm a chick who fucks a wrestler."

"Did you get trained as a wrestler just to get closer to the guys? Do you linger around the arenas or hotels we're staying at in order to try to get one of us to sleep with you? Did you not fucking hate my guts the night you met me, partly because I was a wrestler?"

I gave a halfhearted smile. "No. I guess not." I paused. "So what am I?"

Jon turned his head and looked out the window. "Do you really need to put a label on it?"

"Not really, I suppose. I guess my judging nature and pretentiousness wants me to feel like I stand out from the other women you sleep with on the road. Like I'm not just Skank #23 on some ranked Skank List." That last comment elicited a laugh from him. "I've been considering myself a friend with benefits kind of thing since I really did enjoy chatting with you over the past few months."

He was silent for a time before he spoke up again. "Yeah, that sounds about right." He looked at me and smiled. I reciprocated and nodded my head.

I put the car back in drive and Jon helped guide me the rest of the way there. I pulled into a Korean barbeque restaurant and parked. I've never eaten at one before, but Jon insisted that it was delicious.

We entered the restaurant and it was already filled with a good amount of the roster and crew, as well as the normal late crowd. It was quite the madhouse in there. I hope they leave a good tip for the entire restaurant crew! Seth and Roman waved at us from a dimly lit booth in the corner. I sat down and ended up sandwiched between Jon and Seth. A girl could get used to this.

"Hey guys, this is Lana. Lana, this is Seth and Roman," Jon explained, trying to be polite.

"Hello gentleman, it's a pleasure. How long has it been?" I said with a little bit of sarcasm, extending my hand forward to shake theirs.

"Hello, Miss Lana. It's been far too long. We see you made good on your promise of making him a man," Seth said as he, Roman, and I all laughed, leaving Jon out of the joke.

"Wait, what? How do you guys know each other?"

"We chatted with her a bit at the bar last night. We had a great time making fun of you," replied Roman, smiling.

"Ha ha ha, well if you're all such good friends now, why don't you tell them what you texted me months ago. You remember, your first impressions of them when you watched Raw that night?"

I turned and looked at him with a slight look of horror on my face. "Really man? I don't wanna play…" I tried wriggling down in my seat to slip out from under the table, but both Jon and Seth pulled me back up. "This is hell."

"Oh, do you listen to them?" asked Seth.

"Wait…what?" I asked.

He laughed and shrugged it off. "Nothing, nothing. So what about these texts?"

The blood rushed to my face and I started to sweat a little. It was one thing to write those thoughts to Jon while I was horny and flirtatious, but to say them out loud to the guys they were about, especially while I was trapped in a booth with them? I buried my head in my hands and groaned.

"Okay," I said as I brought my head back and up looked straight forward. I didn't dare look at them while I said this. "For Roman…um…I said that he was a big dude and he had a nice arm tattoo and for Seth…" Jon flicked my ear. "Ow! Hey!"

"I think you're forgetting some important info there, sunshine."

"I hate you."

"You love it, bitch. Now answer."

I sighed. "So I mentioned that I wondered if he had any other tattoos hidden anywhere," Roman laughed at that comment, "and if he was…uh…big all over." My red cheeks burned so much that I could swear I was lighting up the corner we were in.

"Hmm…interesting," said Roman as he rubbed his chin.

Seth was smiling like a little kid, for some reason. He seemed way too excited about this. "Do me now!"

"Uh, so for you, Seth, I said that I liked your hair and wondered if the two-toned thing was just on your head or if…ugh, if your fucking pubic hair was two toned, too." I quickly wiggled under the table and popped out the other side. None of them tried to stop me because they were all laughing too hard. I needed a drink right now to try to forget this.

I slid up to the bar and ordered a Sex on the Beach. Yeah, I was going to have a fruity bullshit drink because they're delicious and they got me where I needed to go very quickly. I paid for it and began to suck it down. It tasted so damn good.

After a moment, Jon appeared at my side. "Damn, slow down girl."

"No, I need to get drunk so I can forget that you're a dick."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that the guys think you're funny and said they liked you? They said they liked your boldness."

"I don't know how bold I am. It's easy when I'm alone in a dark room texting in silence." I drank down the rest of the glass. "But I'll have to thank them for being nice."

I paused and put my hands on the bar as I felt the alcohol start to hit me. I was still clearheaded enough, but I definitely felt more relaxed, which was a good thing when I was around such beautiful men. Gah. Get it together, Lana! I shook my head and try to get my head back straight when I noticed that Jon had been silent for a while and was just staring at me like a creeper.

"What is it?" I asked.

"So is that what you call slutty?"

"Dude, this is the sluttiest thing I have!"

"What about that outfit from last night? That was kinda slutty."

"Fuck you, you ruined the shirt and the skirt…dammit, I should've worn that."

He sighed. "Alright, well I know how to remedy this." He pulled that familiar switchblade from his jeans and flicked it open. My eyes widened and I looked around me, wondering if anyone in the restaurant was even paying attention to the fact that this weirdo had a knife in his hands. He sucked on the tip of his thumb and then held it out in front of him, eyeing it and me like he was some artist. He then grabbed the neckline of my tank and cut a slit down the front.. He closed the blade and returned it to his pocket before opening the slit up so that it framed my breasts. I felt a bit self-conscious now that my cleavage looked like it was being served on a platter. He put his thumb back in front of him and closed one eye. "Yeah, that'll do," he said, grinning.

I asked the bartender for another drink, same order, and once I had it in my hands, Jon escorted me back to the booth. The food had arrived and the table was completely covered with plates of meat and vegetables. The boys had already begun cooking some up on the grill built into the table. My now slightly impaired brain summed up the sight in the simplest way possible.

"That's a lot of meat."

Seth and Roman looked up when they heard me speak and they both had quizzical looks on their faces.

"Hey Lana, I get the feeling that something happened to you while you were gone," Roman commented as he and Seth stared at me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Talk to this asshole." I pointed my finger behind me.

"Yeah, the titty master strikes again!" He threw his fists up in the air and ran a lap around me while I facepalmed.

Seth and Roman couldn't help but laugh at the childishness of the whole situation. "Is it too late to apologize for this goofball?" asked Roman as we sat back down.

"Well I suppose it's my fault for continuing to associate with him. All I can say is that he'd better make it up to me later."

I felt Jon's hand slide up my inner thigh and stop between my legs. He slowly rubbed a long finger along the inseam of my jeans, and even though his touch was muffled by the thickness of the denim, I still found myself getting aroused. I bit my lower lip hard to make sure I didn't accidentally moan in public. I took his gesture as a yes response to my comment.

We all dug in to the food. It was really good. Not one to pass on delicious food, I'd like to think I held my own against the boys. There was a moment of tension between the four of us when it came down to the last piece of steak. I conceded and let them fight it out while I ran to the bathroom.

I didn't actually have to go, but I had thought of a response to Jon's gesture earlier. I took off my pants, stepped out of my panties, and got dressed again. I balled up the panties and stuffed then into my pocket. I took a look in the mirror before I left. He wants slutty, fine. I was going to find a way to give him slutty.

When I came back out, the last piece was gone and the boys were casually talking. It made me really happy to see how comfortable and close they were with each other. I slid back into my spot and with my hand under the table, pulled the panties from my pocket and pushed them into Jon's hand, hoping to whatever deity would listen that he wouldn't bring them above the table for all to see. He looked down at his hand for a moment, then a smile crept across his face and he gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny, dude?" Seth asked.

"Nah, nothing important, man. Just thinking of something funny I heard the other day," Jon responded and he put the panties in his own pocket. I noticed that he put the hand that had been holding them up to his mouth, licked his fingers, and glanced over at me. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I can taste you." It took every ounce of focus for me to not mount him right there.

The night continued on through a couple rounds of beer for the boys while I continued to nurse on cocktails. I finished up my third one of the evening when I realized that Jon had been staring at me. I turned and looked at him. "Dude, what the fuck are you looking at me for?" My moderate state of inebriation made me spectacularly charming.

He laughed it off and gently stroked my head. What a sweetie. "You have a lot of gray hairs on the top of your head, old lady." What an asshole.

"Yeah fuck you, too. I'm what, a few months older than you? Old lady. You're a bitch."

"Months, years, whatever. You're still going grey." He had a playful smirk in his face.

I returned his smirk and pushed back the hair out of his eyes with my hand. "At least I still have all of my hair, Tiger."

Roman and Seth perked up. "Tiger?" They tried so hard to say the word without laughing.

"Fuck you guys," answered Jon.

"Oh yeah, that's my new sexy nickname for him. Right, Tiger?"

"Fuck you, too. My hair is awesome. You all suck. I'm going for a smoke!" The three of us remaining laughed as Jon stomped away.

Once he had left, I turned to Seth. "So is Seth your real name or is it just your work name?"

"It's my work name. My real name is Tyler." He sent a wink towards Roman and they both laughed.

"Ahh, well alright then, Seth it is," I said smirking back at him. I wonder if he was a cheeky bastard before or whether Jon had rubbed off on him a bit.

"You know, I like you two together," Seth said suddenly.

"Well, we're not really together, if you mean…"

"Yes, I know you guys just hang out when we're around and Dean's idea of hanging out is having lots of sex. We have to hear about it all the time. It doesn't really make things easier for Roman and me since we're away from our girls for so long. Let's just say there's a lot of phone sex on the road." I giggled quietly, trying to be as polite as possible. "But you're different from the usual skanks he brings around."

I did a spit take with the sip of beer I stole from Jon's bottle. "Th-thank you?"

"We're not trying to call you a skank. That was a bad choice of words," Roman chimed in. "But Dean is known to hook up with a very certain type of woman and it's usually not one like you. As in, despite the alterations he made to your shirt, you are currently wearing more clothing than the girls we're used to seeing with him."

"Oh Christ," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, they are very hot, but being around them gets old quickly and I sometimes fear for the safety of his groin. How he hasn't caught anything…" Roman drifted off.

Seth put his hand on my shoulder. "You are a refreshing change of pace, my dear. For us."

"Well I'm glad that he enjoys 'hanging out' with me enough to keep in contact. I really do have fun texting with him."

"You do realize that he doesn't really text with any of the other chicks on his skank roster. Only a quick text asking to meet up after a show," mentioned Seth. I stared at him with a perplexed look. He took a sip of his own beer, and then replied, "Take that as you will."

"I, uh, need another drink." I scooted out and walked over to the bar to sort my thoughts. Did the boys know something I didn't? Was that Seth's way of saying that Jon maybe had a thing for me? Like more than just occasional sex? Should I cut things off? Should I bring it up to him? Dammit, shut the fuck up, teenage drama queen bitch! You have no right mucking my brain up with this bullshit while I'm drunk!

I paid for my fresh drink and began to suck it down. Thankfully, a new steady stream of booze got that bitch quiet for the time being. I glanced over to the restaurant's outside patio and saw Jon still out there, dragging away at his cigarette. It took me a moment to realize that he wasn't alone. Some stupid bimbo was standing with him, twirling her hair with her finger like a fucking idiot. Her free hand was rubbing his abs and she was giggling like a dumb slut. Ugh. If Dave were here, he would comment on how judgmental I looked, but my brain was in no shape to be calm and rational right now.

He looked like he was smiling at her, enjoying the attention. So this was the kind of chick he usually brought out to places like this? I guess I understood it. If I was him and I was feeling horny and lazy, I'd probably go with the easiest, sluttiest looking chick in a five meter radius, too. But damn, if he's out with me right now, why would he be hitting on some other girl? Maybe tonight I'm just one of the boys. I grumbled some unintelligible curses under my breath.

I saw her reach into her purse and pull out what looked like a hotel room keycard, from where I was standing. She pointed down the street and handed it to him. To my horror, he took the card from her, smiled, and smacked her ass as she turned around to leave. She came back into the bar, clicking on those obnoxiously high heels, and passed me as she headed toward the exit. Whatever perfume she was wearing, she must have marinated in it before she went out that night. She smelled like a stripper.

I took one last big sip of my drink and jumped up and down a few times, shaking out my hands, trying to psych myself up for the show down. I started my hard walk toward the patio. When I reached him, I opened up my mouth to give Jon a piece of my mind when he took a drag from his cigarette, pulled me toward him with his free arm and laid a kiss on me, breathing the smoke into my lungs.

I pulled my mouth away and coughed, not used to smoke that wasn't second hand. "What was that for? You're just trying to distract…" He put a finger up to my mouth, silencing me, then took that same finger and held it up, gesturing for me to wait a moment.

He dropped the remained of his cigarette and put it out with his sneaker. He walked back to the bar and scanned the room. He tapped a random guy on the shoulder and leaned in close to talk to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but the man nodded with a dopey grin on his face, Jon handed him the keycard, and they shook hands. Jon turned back around and returned to me, leaning on my shoulder.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I told you the first night we met. I like to fuck with people."

"So you just gave some random guy some random chick's hotel key?"

"Bingo."

"And that strange guy is going to go to that slut's room and nail her?"

"Probably. That's usually what you do to sluts." That familiar cocky, yet delicious, smirk painted his face.

"But she'll be expecting you."

"Yup."

"You're the devil."

He touched my chin with his index finger and turned my face toward his. "So, you wanna ditch this place and go make a deal with the devil?" Those electric eyes of his could convince me to do just about anything.

"Yes please," I said, with no hesitation.

He wrapped his arm around my waste and led me back to the table. Seth and Roman looked like they were getting ready to leave themselves. We left our half of the money for the bill and tip, saying goodnight to the boys as we left. He guided me outside of the restaurant and back to my car.

The car had been parked in a dark spot of the lot, so it took me a moment to recognize it. I moved up to the driver's door to unlock it, but before I could, I felt Jon press up hard against my back. His hands ran up my sides and I shivered at his touch.

"I could fuck you right now on the side of your car," he said in a low tone.

"I…well…we should…we should really wait until we, you know, get back to your hotel…place…room." I could barely get the right words out of my mouth, my drunk and horny brain distracted by the warmth of his body.

"Are you sure?" he purred directly into my ear.

"Y-yes? Yes." I took a deep breath and let out the air slowly, trying to allow some blood to return to my brain.

"Alright, but you'd better hurry up then, cause I don't know how much longer I can wait."

**Hope the lack of sexy times wasn't too disappointing. I suppose they have to deal with feelings and stuff at some point, right? So updates will probably go back to once a week now that I don't have stuff in the tank. I'm also messing around with some gift side-stories for two of my favorite Ambrose fanfics, so that may delay updates on this. Hopefully not though! Oh, and go read Angelsdee327's "Co-dependence", the sister story to my "A Business Proposition". It is super sexy and I promise you won't regret it!**


	8. Then Suddenly

**A/N: So I had originally planned for this to be a longer chapter, but I decided to split it into two small ones for effect. You'll see what I mean. I hope to have the aftermath of this chapter up on Friday.**

**Part 8: Then Suddenly…**

I started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. We drove in silence, other than the occasional direction from Jon. I kept my eyes on the road, but I could feel him staring at me the entire ride. I didn't need to look at him to know what his eyes looked like right then. The hairs on my arms stood up, sensing the tension in the air between us. I so wanted to glance over at him and let that devilish look wash over me, but I knew that if I made eye contact with him right now, we'd never reach the hotel. I was determined to get to the hotel before I gave into him and my baser desires.

I focused my eyes as hard as I could on the road. I normally do not support drunk driving. How could I? It's a horrible, dangerous thing and I work at a bar, so it's my responsibility to make sure every patron has a safe ride home. But tonight, I don't know. I don't think getting a cab or riding with Seth and Roman would've been a good idea because knowing how I get around Jon, we'd end up fucking in the back seat. As hot as that sounded, it wasn't very polite and I think the guys still considered me a slut, even though I was apparently a refreshingly different kind of slut to them. Riding their friend's cock behind them while they're driving probably wouldn't help me with getting them to see me as more than one of Jon's skankatrons.

It's a short drive, I kept telling myself. If I go slow and careful, we should be fine. But if I allowed myself to get distracted by Jon and his super powers of sexiness, I just know I'd end up crashing into a lamppost.

Finally after what felt like an hour and not a five minute ride, he told me to pull into the large parking lot for the hotel. I shut the car off and sat there silently for a moment. I wasn't quite sure what to say with him looking at me like that.

"So…do you want to wait until Seth and Roman show up with the rental so you can get your stuff?" I asked.

"Nope. I don't want to wait any longer. Besides, I have everything I'd need in my wallet."

"Okay then. Well, let's go."

"Are you okay? You sound nervous for some reason," he asked.

"Not nervous, exactly. Just trying to contain my lust inside until we get to your room. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be." He laughed and placed his hand on my knee, rubbing it gently. "Don't," I said. "Even a small thing like that will cause me to explode. Let's just hurry up and get inside!"

We climbed out of the car and headed around to the front of the building. He came up next to me and made the fatal error of slipping his arm around my hip.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up onto the grass on the side of the hotel and pushed him against the wall. My shaking hands fumbled with his belt, unable to get the buckle undone. I let out an annoyed grunt and he took over for me. I dropped down onto my knees as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. I wrapped my fingers around the top of the jeans and his boxers and pulled them down so they sat right below his ass, his hard cock popping out to say hello. I let out a low growl and grabbed the base of it with my hand. I wrapped my mouth around the head of his cock and quickly sucked him in so that I could feel every inch filling my mouth. I slid my mouth up and down his length, letting my tongue taste him and explore. God, he tasted so good. I couldn't help myself and I moaned around his dick.

"Well aren't you a little cock slut?" he asked coyly, stroking my hair lightly before trying to grab the back of my head. I slapped his hand away before he could get a proper grip. "What was that for?"

I pulled my mouth off of him and wiped my lips. I quickly glanced up at him. "Shut up."

I ran my tongue along the thick vein underneath his shaft as he looked down at me incredulously. "Did you seriously just tell me to shut up, bitch?"

I made circles with my tongue around his tip. "Yes, yes I did. No one can see us in the shadows over here, but just in case someone comes by, I don't want them to hear us," I said quietly. "So shut the fuck up, asshole, and just enjoy my work." I could feel his thighs tense up after I said that last sentence, like he wasn't too happy that I told him off. However, after I took his cock back into my mouth and began to suck again, I felt him relax.

He certainly took my suggestion of enjoying it because he awkwardly dug his hand into one of his back pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled one out and lit it, inhaling deeply on the first drag and letting out a long trail of smoke on the exhale. He was careful to not let any of the ashes fall down into my hair. He leaned deeper into the wall, pressing his shoulder blades into the concrete and letting his pelvis jut out. I took the opportunity to sink my nails into his firm ass that was now exposed.

I kneaded my fingers into the tight muscle as I moved my mouth up and down his delicious cock, increasing my speed. I heard him softly moan as he exhaled some smoke. He felt so relaxed and at ease now. I just hope that he wasn't so relaxed that he'd fall asleep when he got upstairs and I'd have no choice but to turn around and go home. I used my hands to pull his hips into my face while I thrust my head forward. I could feel the tip of his dick rub against the back of my throat, but for some reason, I wasn't gagging this time. Perhaps it was the combination of being drunk and in control of the blowjob.

"Oh fuck, Lana, your mouth feels so fucking good," he quietly moaned. I let him off the hook for speaking because hearing him whisper those words made me so wet, I must've been soaking through my jeans by now. When his hips began to thrust, I pulled my mouth off and wrapped a fist around his cock, jerking him a few times before I tucked him back into his jeans, carefully zipped him up and stood up to face him. When he opened up his mouth to protest, I put a finger to his lips and breathed, "We need to get upstairs _right now_."

Taking the urgency in my voice to heart, he dropped his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. Suddenly, he picked me up over his shoulder and walked quickly to the hotel's entrance. We walked into the lobby and Jon did the _what up?_ head nod to the overnight desk clerk. My lips were still a little red and raw from the blowjob outside, which was probably obvious to the clerk. I mouthed _I'm sorry_ in his direction in an attempt to apologize for the ridiculous way we were barging in so late at night.

He stopped as we waited for the elevator, but wouldn't put me down. "I can walk, you know!" I said as I laughed, kicking my legs back and forth to try to wriggle out of his grasp. It just made him hold me tighter.

The elevator finally opened in front of us and he stepped in, placing me down on the floor. As soon as the door closed behind us, he pushed me against the side of the lift with his body and he quickly opened my jeans and pulled them down to my ankles. He lifted one of my legs out of the jeans and hooked it above his arm so that I was vulnerable and open. He lowered his mouth down into my neck, and pushed two long fingers up into my soaking pussy. Since there was little time before we reached his floor, he thrust his fingers quickly and the feeling was so much, so fast that I had to bear hug him just to stay stable. I couldn't stop the moans from coming out of my throat.

His mouth and hand felt so good that I didn't notice when the elevator stopped for a moment and the door opened. A stunned businessman stood there with a look on his face that seemed to be a blend of horror, confusion, and arousal. I opened my eyes and stared at him for a second before the door closed once again and my eyes shut with it.

When we finally reached his actual floor, he pulled his fingers out of me, showed me how slick his fingers were, and wiped them on my face. I didn't care. I was just going to have to remember to smear his own jizz on his face sometime to make us even. I reached down to pull my jeans back on, but he put his hand on my chest to stop me.

"No no no, leave them," he cooed. I didn't have a chance to retort because he picked me up over his shoulder again, my jeans dangling from one leg and my ass and bare pussy exposed for anyone who might open their door to see what the commotion was all about to see. I moaned softly at the exhibitionist nature of it, although it was so late that I doubt anyone other than that poor businessman would end up seeing my goods that night.

We reached his door and he slipped his key card in and pushed the door open. He smacked my bare ass hard and his hand on my flesh made a loud crisp sound that echoed through the hallway. Thankfully, before anyone could possibly open up their doors, we were inside his room and the door was shut.

He threw me onto the bed and began to work on taking his clothes off. I kicked my leg several times, finally being able to get the jeans off completely. I began to remove my tank when he spoke up.

"No, leave that on, but take your bra off." He threw his shirt to the ground, leaving him now completely naked. He grabbed a condom out of his wallet and quickly slipped it on his cock like a pro before practically jumping on top of me. He pinned my hands above my head and growled at me. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you scream my name and wake up everyone on this floor."

"God, I hope so," I moaned as he grabbed my legs under the knees, angling my hips, and rammed his throbbing cock inside of me. We both knew how close we already were, so I didn't mind that he went straight to the fast, aggressive fucking instead of leading into it with some slow, deep thrusts. I felt my muscles clench down around his dick as he moved, that wonderful fire building under my skin. I scratched at the bed sheets, trying to find something to hold on to so that I didn't go flying off the bed. I gave up and grabbed onto his strong back, feeling his muscles shifting underneath his flesh.

He buried his face in my breasts, grabbing a nipple between his teeth and suckling on it before tugging at it roughly. Right now I was really craving the rough treatment. "Grab my throat…please," I whimpered.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You want it rough, huh?" I nodded as he wrapped his large, strong hand around my neck, squeezing with just enough pressure to hurt a little and make it harder to breathe. I slipped a hand down between our bodies and began to rub slow circles around my clit. The tingling between my legs continued to grow and build, spreading throughout my body.

The combination of Jon's fast thrusts and my fingers finally brought my body to the point of no return. My pussy trembled around his cock and my body thrashed underneath his. His name loudly escaped from my throat.

"Fuck, Jon! I love you! I love you!"

**To be continued...**


	9. The Talk

**Part 9: ..."The Talk"**

_No_.

Jon stared down at me, dumbfounded.

_No._

I looked up at him. My eyes were wide and unmoving; a look of horror and humiliation plastered on my face.

_No._

"Uh…what?"

_No._

"I…I…" I fumbled for words to no avail.

_No._

"This is…uh…" He pulled out of me and sat on the edge of the bed. I could see his dick starting to soften. Knowing my luck, it would probably shrivel up and fall off.

_No._

I quickly rolled off the bed and stood up. I scurried over to where my bra had landed and picked it up. I struggled to put it back on as quickly as I could.

"You _love_ me?"

"No." Bra finally on, I moved over to my jeans, not worrying about looking through his jeans for my panties. I had to get out of here as fast as I could. "No." I jumped into the jeans and hastily pulled them up around my waist. I zipped them up, but didn't bother with the button right now. "No." I slid my shoes on, thankful that I hadn't chosen to wear sneakers tonight. I looked around frantically for my purse. Spotting it on the floor by the door, I rushed toward it, snatched it up and threw open the door. "No!"

As I turned in the doorway to shut the door behind me, our eyes locked for a split second. He looked…disappointed in me, and almost disgusted. I knew instantly that that look was going to haunt me for a long time.

The closed door now separating us, I squeezed my eyes shut so tightly that I could see colors. I took a step back and raised my fist, wanting to punch the wall, but not wanting to cause any more problems than I already had, so I swung my fist hard through the air. I ran down the hallway to the elevator, silently begging that it would already be on this floor. Luckily for me, it was.

Walking briskly through the hotel lobby, I looked over at the overnight clerk whose eyes had perked up when he heard the ding of the elevator. He had a creepy grin on his face, like he was getting some sick enjoyment out of my walk of shame. I averted my eyes from him and turned my fast walk into a run. "Have a nice night!" he called out as I pushed through the doors.

I continued my run to the car. I paused for a moment to catch my breath once I was seated and strapped in. For as tipsy as I was earlier, right now I felt stone cold sober and wide awake. Shock will do that to you, I suppose. It's like my body said to my brain, "Shit girl, why'd you have to go and say something like that? Fine, we'll bail you out of it this time". I set my GPS up quickly and peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

My phone vibrated several times during the long drive home. I didn't answer any of them. I knew who it was and I didn't really want to hear what he had to say. I mean, what could it have been? Nothing good, I was certain of it. I was already feeling shitty enough; I didn't need to get yelled at for being a clingy little slut or whatever derogatory thing he could think up. I don't know why I assumed that he'd be calling to insult me. He never did before, other than calling me bitch and I didn't mind that so much. If what he had to say was important and he really wanted to say it, he'd leave a voice mail.

My mind began to wander. Would he tell Seth and Roman? Would they laugh? Would they be disappointed? They did say that they liked me well enough, but I'm not sure what they had expected out of me. I couldn't get the image of the three of them standing around me, pointing and laughing, out of my head. It was a childish thought, but it really bothered me.

"I love you." Ugh.

What was I even thinking? I wasn't thinking at that moment during orgasm. It just came out. "I love you." I seriously can't believe those three words in that order came out of my mouth. What a perfect way to ruin a lovely night, Miss Lana. Christ. And the cherry on top of this shit sundae, Jon was left with blue balls after being pent up all night. Well, he's probably fine. He probably has a few others in the area and called one of them up to help him wash the bad taste of me out of his mouth. Or maybe he hopped in the shower and jerked himself off, just to get that final release. The hot water running down his back. His large hand wrapped around his cock. His lips parting ever so slightly as he climaxes…

Wake up, you dumb slut! This is definitely _not_ the time to be lamenting about the sex god you just left. You don't deserve him anymore. Just get your dumb ass home and sleep this off so you can wake up cold and alone in bed, as you deserve to. I sighed and turned on the radio to fill my brain with something other than my own thoughts.

The calls stopped coming before I arrived home.

* * *

I didn't work with Dave again until that Friday night. I suppose that was a good thing because it took me two whole days to get my face to look right again. I always thought my mother was being dumb when she would tell me not to make silly faces because they'd freeze like that, but it had felt like my face had actually frozen in that look of horror from Wednesday morning.

Although my face had gone back to normal, he could still sense that there was something wrong.

"Hey El, you've been awfully quiet all night. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Look sweetheart, I know when a chick says it's nothing, it's usually something, so don't give me any of that bull."

I sighed and refilled some beers before I answered. "Things didn't go so well Tuesday night." I paused for a moment and then corrected myself. "Or rather Tuesday night was fine and Wednesday morning was fucked up."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, but I know you're going to harass me until I tell you anyway. So I had a great time with the boys. Everything regarding that was fine. Then Jon and I get back to the hotel and things started getting pretty heated. That was all good."

"So what's the problem? And I'm going to guess that Jon is Ambrose?"

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot I never told you. I think it was because I was trying to keep it secret or something, but it doesn't really matter now."

"Why is that?"

"Because I yelled out that I loved him. During orgasm. Twice."

"Really?" Dave laughed, his face lighting up in amusement. Son of a bitch, enjoying my humiliation.

I covered my face with my hands and groaned loudly. "Why why why? I went and I ruined a perfectly good thing! Hot, dirty sex with a cool dude and no stupid feelings getting in the way."

"Well, _do_ you love him?" he asked.

"NO! How could I when we're just sex acquaintances?"

"Really, because the other day you were all about you two being friends with benefits, but now you've downgraded it to sex acquaintances?"

"At this point it's been downgraded to a restraining order!"

"I doubt he'd go that far, El. You're being hysterical. Also, I think you're lying to me and to yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You say you don't love him and that it just came blurting out. That I believe. But I think that you do like him, like a high school girl with a bit of a crush."

"I second that!" Larry yelled from down the bar.

"Shut up, Larry, no one asked you!" I yelled back. I let out a reluctant groan. "Maybe I do. Kinda…sorta…" I mumbled.

"Good girl, the first step is admitting you have a problem." I slapped Dave in the arm and he laughed at me.

"But like I said, it doesn't matter anymore because he gave me this sad, disgusted look and I ran away in shame and he tried calling a few times, but I didn't answer them because I don't want to hear his voice again because I think if I do I may start crying and you know how much I hate crying and now he hasn't tried calling again so I kinda want him to call now and…" David wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug to stop me from rambling and allow me to breathe again.

"Woah, calm down there, girl. Yeesh, you do have it bad." He pulled away from me and smiled. "You know, it's kinda cute to see you like this. You were already married to Scott when I first met you, so I've never seen you in this girlie-girl smitten stage. It feels so wrong and I love it. Can I take a picture of you?"

"You're an asshole," I replied, but his smile and shining eyes made me feel a lot better.

Later on in the night, we put Smackdown on the bar TV. Ever since those college douches had got us to put it on months ago, it had become a bit of a bar tradition. I had converted some of the regulars into fans and we even started to get some new regulars who stopped by just because they heard that we showed it. It was pretty cool.

I whined a little bit when David turned it on because I really didn't need a constant reminder of that night. The fact that tonight's show was what they had taped before I hung out with them made it even worse. I reluctantly agreed to let them keep it on, but I warned them in advance that when The Shield's music hit, I was going to make a mad dash to the back, so make sure to get out of my way.

I was doing well throughout most of the show, but sure enough, as those familiar words rang though that arena, I felt sick to my stomach and I moved as quickly as I could through the sea of people. I foolishly looked up at the TV before I made it to the back and I saw him. That black underarmor tightly clinging to his chest and that ridiculous slicked back hair. His hair looked a lot better loose and fluffy between my fingers. I clenched my fists and pushed through the door.

I felt so angry and I wasn't sure why. Angry at myself, I suppose. Angry at him, too, for not trying to text me or something, but I couldn't blame him. I ignored his calls, so why should he bother trying something else? I picked up one of the glasses from the wash and hurled it to the ground, taking enjoyment in watching it shatter. That made me feel a lot better.

I began sweeping up the shards of glass when Dave poked his head in. "Are you okay in here?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine now. Kinda dropped a glass though." I looked at him sheepishly and he understood.

"Well, that happens sometimes, right buddy? I'll send you a text when their match is over, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, man." He left and I sighed deeply. I really didn't hope every Friday was going to make me feel like this now.

* * *

It was a week since the incident and David and I were both working early that afternoon, for some reason. Why there needed to be two bartenders on duty at 2pm on a Wednesday, I have no clue, but there we were. I was feeling a bit better by now, but the fact that it was a Wednesday again had me grumbling a bit.

There was a bit of a late lunch crowd, so I was in the middle of filling up another round of beer for a large table when David tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey El, look at who it is," he said as he pointed out the window. There he was, putting out his cigarette and about to open the door. I gasped and ducked behind the bar. "Really? That's your strategy?" David asked.

"Shh! Pretend I'm not here!" I whispered loudly as I heard the door open and close. Looking up from my crouched position, I could see Dave roll his eyes at me.

"Hey, David, right?" I heard Jon ask.

"Yessir. What can I do for you today?"

"I'd like a Heineken. Please." He cleared his throat and I heard him slide onto a stool.

"Were you thirsty and in the area or did you drive all this way just for a beer?"

"Nah, I had today and tomorrow off, so I just decided to grab a flight here, you know? I like the area. It's kinda cool."

"Just decided, huh? You here to see El?"

I heard him sigh. "Yeah, I guess so." He guesses? I quietly grumbled to myself. That asshole has a way of getting under my skin. I looked up to see David smiling at him as he handed over the beer.

"Yeah, she told me about last week. That sucks, man."

"Eh, whatever. She never answered any of my phone calls anyway."

"What would you have said to her?"

"That I'm sorry things didn't work out and it was a shame that she had to go and ruin our little arrangement, but that I'm going to miss her mouth and her pussy and that I still like her ass." He took a long sip from the beer.

David laughed at his comment. "Yeah, her ass is kinda cute. But don't tell her I said that." My face was glowing red by now.

"You don't have to worry about that, man. We'll probably never talk again." He finished up his beer and put it back on the bar with a thud. "But you should tell her yourself, man. Maybe get in there while she's vulnerable right now and have some fun yourself." Wait, what?!

David laughed. "That'll be a cold day in hell, my friend." He cashed out Jon for the beer and then walked with him to the door. "Well, we're having some nice weather this afternoon, so enjoy it and have a safe flight back." Wait, was he leaving without even asking if I was working today or if I was upstairs? The nerve! Not that I'd have answered my door if I was home or wanted to talk to him right now, but…damn him! How arrogant is he?

"Hey asshole! You're really going to leave without at least _trying_ to talk to me?!" I stood up from behind the bar to yell at him as he left, only to be greeted by Jon's cocky smile right in front of me. Dave had gone over to the door and opened it to lure me out. Fucker!

"Hey bitch," he said as he raised his eyebrows, continuing to smile.

"Shit!" I covered my hands over my head and dropped to the floor again. I waited for a few seconds and then peered up between my arms. Jon was leaning over the bar, looking down at me.

"You wanna talk so bad, stand up and face me, sweetheart, I'm right here." The condescension in his voice pissed me off.

I stood up again and slammed my hands on the bar. It was at this moment that I noticed the handful of bar patrons were all staring at me and Jon, clearly entertained by our performance. I stared into those evil eyes of his and huffed. "If we're going to talk, it can't be here. I've already created enough of a scene."

"I'll be fine working alone for a while, El, why don't you guys go grab some take-out from across the street and talk upstairs in your apartment?" asked David.

"I don't trust myself up there…" I quietly mumbled. Jon cocked his head to the side, eyeing me suspiciously. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

I sat against my headboard with my knees pulled up to my chest and my head angled down. Jon sat in my desk chair on the other side of the room. I had asked him to sit far away because I was very uncomfortable being alone with him right now.

"Why so serious?" he asked. I lifted my head up and looked at him. "Since you obviously love me, I'd think you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me now that we're alone."

I snarled in response. "Stop joking, dick. This all makes me very uneasy."

"You think it makes you uneasy? I get told 'I love you' hundreds, if not thousands of times a day, from fangirls, you know? But it's a throwaway line."

"Well, please consider mine throwaway as well. I said something foolish in the heat of the moment and I was an idiot and we never have to see each other again."

He stood up, slowly walked over the corner of the bed opposite from me, and sat back down. "Are you sure it was a throwaway line?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes! How could I love you?"

"Ouch," he said with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean! This is a silly fling! Just for fun! I was in love once and it ended up being a waste of my life. I refuse to ever let myself love again."

"You sound like some girlie nighttime drama there, sunshine. You're being overly dramatic."

"And why should you even care whether I _did_ love you or not? You don't do relationships, remember? You get too bored easily with the same chick?"

He nodded. "I did say that. And it's the truth. But you're more like a bro with tits and a pussy than a chick, so…"

I threw my pillow at him as hard as I could and he let it hit him despite being able to deflect it easily. "So you came all the way out here to tell me that?"

He started to carefully scoot down the side of the bed, getting closer to me. "Nah, I came out here because I wanted to see you again. Dave just gave me the excuse. It was his idea to have me show up and put on that little skit to get you to talk to me again." _Of course _it was Dave's idea.

Jon put his finger on my chin, lifted up my head and leaned in like he was going to kiss me. Don't give in, me, don't give in!

He suddenly jolted his head back, keeping his eyes on me. "I like you, Lana," he said loudly. "And from how you act around me, I'm pretty fucking sure you kinda like me, too." He winked at me and I felt myself starting to get aroused. Quit it, vagina!

He let go of my face and leaned back, propping himself up on his hands. "So I have a bit of a proposition for you. You wanna try out an open relationship?"

I shifted around so that my legs were crossed. "What would that entail? I mean, how would it be different from what we were already doing?"

"Well, we'd have to set up some rules or something. Right now, we fuck when I'm in the area, but when I'm in other cities, I fuck other chicks, but I don't tell you about it because why would I, you know?" He turned his body so that he faced me more directly. "How about this? We make plans for me to visit once a month. I should be able to manage that, at least. I'll try to let you know my schedule as soon as I can. There may be times where we have to rearrange it, though, cause sometimes they'll ask Seth, Roman, and I to do last minute signings and whatnot. We're in, like, high demand." He smiled and I let myself smile back a bit.

"I'm flexible. I'm a damn bartender, it's not like I have a rigid schedule like you." My face flushed slightly. "It'll be nice to see you more," I muttered, but he definitely heard me.

"Aww, you do like me," he said in a mockingly girly tone.

"Stop being an asshole."

"I can't, baby, it's in my blood." Back to that cocky grin that I couldn't get enough of. "So in between visits, we can still be with other people. Are you okay with full on sex or just oral stuff?"

"Well, I'm used to the knowledge that we're not exclusive or something, so yeah, full on sex is fine."

"I'll let you know when I'm with someone, okay? And you do the same for me."

"I doubt I'll do anything with anyone else. I've tried a little bit of dating over the last few months and I'm the worst at it."

"I want you to try. For me. The thought of you with another guy kinda gets me off."

"You've actually thought about that before?" I felt a little flattered by that. "Okay then, I'll try. But only for you, and I can't promise that I'll be successful."

"Wear what you had on at dinner last week and I promise that you will get so fucking laid."

"You're such a charmer!" I said through laughter, which was interrupted by him moving forward so that his face was very close to mine.

"And the biggest difference from now?" He brought his lips up to mine like he was going in for a kiss, but stopped right before they touched. I could feel his hot breath and it was oddly comforting. He brushed his lips along my cheek as he moved his face to my ear. He knew how much I liked it when he whispered low in my ear and he was exploiting it right now. "I'll call you my girlfriend."

I let out a slow sigh. It had only been a week, but my body had been desperately craving the feeling of his breath on my skin. "That sounds…kinda nice. So you're going to stop calling me a bitch or a slut?"

"Hell no, you're still a bitch, you're just my bitch now. And I like calling you a slut in bed. Or anywhere else we fuck." He bit my ear, making me moan softly.

"I'm a little nervous about this. Getting into a relationship of any kind. I'm kinda excited, though. But what happens if you end up getting bored with me?"

"We'll figure that out if it happens. I haven't gotten bored yet, that's gotta count for something, yeah? You just have to trust me, Lana." He took my chin in his hand and turned my face towards his, leaning in for an uncharacteristically sweet and gentle kiss that made my worries slip away, at least for now.

* * *

**I never feel like emotion stuff feels genuine when I write it, but hopefully the payoff from last chapter was enjoyable enough for you all. **

**And now that Lana and Jon are in some sort of relationship-type thing, check out Emmajoneswatts' little Christmas side story for those two crazy kids. It's not as smutty as the main story is, but it's sweet, like a candy cane!**


	10. 28 Hours

**The structure of this chapter is inspired by the Scrubs episode "My Bed Banter and Beyond" from season 1. Thank you all so much for continuing to stick with this craziness and for being patient with me during the week delay! Hopefully this chapter doesn't feel like it drags too much.**

**Part 10: 28 Hours**

_3:12pm_ _Wednesday_

"So…what do we do now?" Jon asked me as he pulled away from his gentle kiss.

"Well, I need to get back to work, so you can hang around here until your flight back. When do you have to be at the airport?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 7pm." He flashed me that charismatic grin.

"Really? That's awesome! But what would you have done if I hadn't agreed to try out this open relationship thing? Trolled the bars for a hot piece of ass?"

"Probably, but I didn't even think about that, honestly. I just, uh, had a feeling you'd say yes." That smile never left his face.

"You did, huh? You're pretty sure of yourself, Mr. Ambrose."

"Yeah, maybe. But come on, what chick wouldn't want all of this for herself?" He rubbed his hand on his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"You're terrible!" I smacked him on the forehead and returned his smile. "I guess I'm not really that hard to read." I sat on the edge of the bed and began to put my sneakers back on so that I could head back downstairs to finish my shift. "I mean, I'll definitely enjoy being able to see your dick more. I like him." I sat back up before I tied the laces and look at him over my shoulder. "The rest of you, though…ehh." I wobbled my hand to convey indifference. I turned back to finish dealing with my shoes when I felt him hook his arms underneath mine and he threw me back onto the bed. "Jon, I seriously have to get back to work!" I said laughing.

He rolled me over so that I was on my back and he sat straddled across my waist. The look on his face was not the playful one I had expected. His eyes looked angry and he had his arms crossed tightly together. I had to admit, it looked awfully sexy, but I was afraid of what he was thinking. Had he really taken me that seriously?

"You like my dick, huh? And the rest of me can just fuck off then?"

"I never said that!" He took his large hand and violently shoved my face to the side. I just stared at him, mouth agape, not sure what had come over him.

He quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hard cock and just had it sit there in front of me while he returned to having his arms crossed. My eyes flicked back and forth between his crotch and his face, trying to get a read on the situation.

"You like it so much, there you go," he said sharply.

"I…what do you want me to do with it?" He just continued to stare me down with those furious eyes. "Look Jon, this is fun and all, but I really need to get back to work."

That's when he grabbed a fistful of my hair. He shifted himself forward so that he was now crouching over my chest and neck. He manipulated my head so that it was angled upward and he pressed the head of his cock to my lips. "Open," he said sternly. I followed his simple order more out of confusion than fear or arousal. He shoved his cock into my mouth. "Suck." I tightened my lips around him and did as he told. I wasn't able to do much because he quickly began to thrust in and out. It was such an uncomfortable position and it made it difficult to breathe, but a little twisted part of my brain was screaming for him to keep going. It wanted more.

I gripped my hands onto his jean-clad ass, enjoying the feel of it for a brief moment before he smacked them away with his free hand. "No." He had taken full control of me during sex before, but he had never felt so militant in the past. Maybe it was because I hadn't been able to take a good full breath in a few minutes, but these single word orders were kinda getting me off. I moaned around him and he pulled himself out and let go of my head.

"More," I firmly begged, looking up into his eyes.

"Well this isn't fun anymore because you like it too much," he said, trying to stay serious, but failing as he broke into a smile.

"You are the biggest fucking asshole ever."

"You're gonna have to get used to me screwing with you if we're a thing now. You're now my fucktoy in more ways than one." He smiled arrogantly at me and ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

"That's nice, now get back in here." I grabbed his ass again and pulled it forward gently to encourage him. He grabbed my hair again and paused.

"I'll give you more only if you say the magic words."

"Please, Jon?"

"Come on, you think I'd make it that easy? Tch, amateur."

"You're ridiculous." I sighed and thought for a moment. "Okay how about this? Please fuck my mouth again with your big sexy cock, oh Jon the Sex God."

His smile became even bigger. "Jon the Sex God, eh? I like that." He pushed his dick between my lips again and began to finish what he had started.

He didn't last much longer once he started again. After about a minute or two, he let out a string of curses, and I think my name might have been in there somewhere, too, as he shot down my throat.

I sat up and went back to putting my sneakers on again like nothing had ever happened. He pulled off his jeans so that he was just in his boxers and t-shirt and he collapsed in the bed in a heap. I smiled at his still body as I got ready to head back downstairs. I went to the bathroom to rearrange my hair and brush my teeth. I don't think David really wanted to smell Jon's cum on my breath. When I went back out to the bedroom, Jon was completely passed out. Poor baby, he probably hadn't slept since the day before. Maybe I'll bring him up a beer when my shift is over to wake him up.

Looking at his sleeping form as I left, I thought about how lucky a woman I was.

* * *

_3:49pm_

"I honestly didn't expect you back tonight."

David flashed me a smile and threw a cleaning towel at me as I walked in the door. I caught it and then tried to look cool by swinging it behind me and tossing it above my head, intending to catch it again, but I missed and it ended up landing on my head. I took a bow as Dave did a sarcastic slow clap.

"Would it be weird if I said I missed you during this last 90 minutes?" he asked.

"Nah, I know I'm your source of entertainment around here. Has it been busy?"

"Wednesday, post lunch? What do you think?"

"So you were fine on your own? I'm glad. I would've felt really guilty if you suddenly got slammed as soon as I had left."

"Is it just me or are you purposely delaying telling me what happened up there?" Dave stared me down as I immediately decided that the windows needed some wiping. "Ellll. Get back over here and tell me, young lady!" I looked over my shoulder and he beckoned to me with his finger.

"Fine," I said as I walked back over to him. "So we got these delicious subs from the deli across the street and-"

"El! I don't care about your sandwich!" Dave tried to act angry, but his lip was quivering in an attempt to not laugh. "I convinced that weirdo to fly in to hash things out with you since you'd been so sullen since last week, so please tell me that you at least came to some conclusion."

"He suggested that we try an open relationship."

"Really? How did you respond?"

"I said yes. I mean, I've already dealt with the knowledge that he's sticking it to other chicks, that I'm a notch on his proverbial bedpost. I guess I figured it was worth a shot, you know? I don't want to stop seeing him and this means I get to see him more often, which is nice."

"So is he, like, your boyfriend now, or something?"

"Yeah, I guess so. This is kind of a big step for me, as silly as it may sound."

"It's not silly. I totally get it. I hope things work out." He paused to cash out a customer. "So what's in it for you? I mean, he gets to continue to bang other girls while he's away and you have to sit at home and be okay with it, or can you hook up with other dudes?"

"The latter. He actually encouraged me to do it, saying it got him off to think of me with another guy. I'm not so sure how I feel about that. I'm kinda flattered that he's thought of me while he's on the road, but I'm also terrified because how would I proposition a guy about that?" I asked.

"Hey, nice shoes. Want to fuck?"

"What?" David laughed at my startled reaction.

"El, trust me. You'll be able to find some guys who would love to spend the night with you with no strings attached. If it's something you want to do, you'll be able to do it."

"I'm not entirely sure if I want to, but I'm willing to give it a shot. For him." We stood there together for a moment in silence.

"You really like this guy, don't you?"

"Yeah. I think I really do."

* * *

_8:13pm_

I snuck back into the apartment, beer in tow. The room was dark, but there was a little bit of light coming in from outside that outlined Jon's sleeping form. I smiled thinking about how angelic he looked when he was sleeping. It was such a bold difference from the naughty little devil I knew. I shook my head and laughed quietly as I put the beer in the fridge and slipped into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and let the water heat up before I stepped in. I let out an orgasmic sounding moan when the water made contact with my skin. A hot shower after work may be the greatest thing ever, maybe even better than sex. Right now, that was definitely how I felt. My muscles began to relax in the heat and I let out a sign. What a strange day. If someone had told me this morning that I would be in a relationship of some kind by the end of the night, I would've laughed right in his or her face. Life works in mysterious ways.

As I began to lather up my bath puff, I heard the door slowly creak open.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" I called out to no response. "You just looked so cute there asleep. I didn't want to disturb you." My words continued to be met with silence. "Jon?" I asked.

The shower curtain slowly moved aside and he stepped in with me, still wearing his t-shirt, but missing his boxers. We both stared down at his raging hard-on and then our eyes traveled up until they met each other. I opened up my mouth to speak, but he thrust out his hand and covered my mouth before I could utter a sound. He put a finger to his mouth, silently instructing me to stay quiet. His eyes were dark and serious.

He took the bath puff from out of my hands and motioned for me to turn around. I did so and placed my hands up on the shower wall. He rubbed the puff along my back, teasing me when it dipped down my lower back and slightly onto my ass. His arms then wrapped around me and his chest pressed into my back as he lathered up my front. One hand covered my breasts in suds while the other rubbed them in. My skin was slippery with the soap and his fingers would slide over my hardening nipples, whether he intended them to or not. I softly moaned at his surprisingly gentle touch.

I turned around and took in the sight of him. He was now completely soaked from the shower. His hair was glued to his forehead and his t-shirt was drenched and clinging to his body. He looked so damn good. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him roughly. I could feel him smile through the kiss, clearly enjoying my reaction. I pulled away and turned around to face the wall again. Planting my forearms against the wall, I arched my back and thrust my hips out, and then glared at him over my shoulder. His eyebrow rose ever-so-slightly, acknowledging my request.

* * *

_8:40pm_

I lay on the bed, dried off, but still naked and feeling worn out. Jon came out of the bathroom, boxers back on and now sporting a dry t-shirt. He had a towel draped over his head and it made me smile. He looked like a fighter getting ready for a big match.

"So what was that all about?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he nonchalantly responded.

I gestured to the bathroom. "That!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." His face was covered in shadow by the towel, but I could still see that cheeky smiling peeking through.

"I mean what was getting into the shower with me half-clothed and not saying anything?"

"Was it bad?"

"Fuck no, but it was kinda weird. I've never had a guy do something like that. Scott never joined me in the shower." My brow furrowed and I pursed my lips, rolling over onto my stomach and burying my face into a pillow. It's not like it is a required thing in a relationship, but I was starting to realize that Scott had never been one to do playful things like Jon. Were there obvious signs early on and I had been blind to them? I felt Jon sit on the bed and place a hand on my back. Such a small gesture felt extremely soothing.

He sighed briefly. "Do you want to talk about Scott now? For real?"

"No." My response came out short and grumpy.

"You do know that you're going to have to eventually tell me about whatever went down. "

"Nope. I can take this to my grave, buddy."

"I suck at relationships and even I know that whatever is going on in your head is probably going to fuck up whatever we have if you keep it to yourself. I've seen it happen to better people."

I grunted in frustration. "I know, I know." I turned my head to the side and looked into his eyes. "Just…let me tell you on my own terms, okay? I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready. I'm just still waiting for my balls to drop."

He chuckled slightly and gave me a small smile. "No problem."

"Thanks, Tiger."

He smacked my ass hard causing me to frantically climb up onto my knees. "What the fuck?!"

"That was for calling me that horrible name, bitch." He smiled at my shocked reaction, his thumb tapping his bottom lip. Damn him and that grin of his. I think it could make me forgive anything.

* * *

_9:51pm_

"You sure it's okay for you to eat this horrible greasy food?" I asked.

"I won't tell Seth if you won't." I bit my lips watching him suck the buffalo sauce off of his fingers.

"I should be able to make you better meals when you visit, as long as I know when it'll be. You kinda caught me off-guard this time and I wasn't planning to cook anything tonight."

"Well, at least chicken wings have protein. There's other stuff in here that Seth and Roman would smack me for, but dammit, there's protein!" I laughed at his reasoning.

I had been extra lazy that night, not only ordering take-out food, but also using disposable forks and plates. I gathered up the empty plates and threw them in the trash. Jon unfastened his belt and leaned back in the chair, letting out a long groan.

"I shouldn't have eaten that much, but it felt so good."

"Do you not get to eat a lot on the road?" I asked.

"Nah, that's not it. We eat a good amount, but we're much more aware about what we're eating. I don't get to eat delicious crap like that too often, so I had to pack it in, you know?"

"I can definitely see that." I leaned down to him and licked off a drop of sauce still on the corner of his mouth.

"Are you trying to tempt me, woman?"

"No, I just thought that it'd be more enjoyable for me than wiping it away with a napkin." I shrugged and smiled. "I was right."

I stretched and yawned. It was still on the early side, but I was feeling pretty tired. "Hey Jon, I know you napped earlier so you're probably not very tired…" I paused briefly, almost embarrassed to ask him what I was thinking. Dammit, if he was supposedly my boyfriend now, I could ask him something like this! "…but would you mind lying down with me while I fall asleep?"

He tapped his finger on his chin like he was thinking about it. Did I make a mistake in asking him? Was it too soon to do something so squishy and intimate? I suppose sex is one thing, but snuggling is a whole other ballgame.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I suggested it. It's too soon." I moved over to my bureau and started to change for bed. My bra and shirt were off and I was pulling a clean tee over my head when I felt two cold hands cover my breasts. I yelped at the unexpected touch.

"You barely gave me any time to respond," he purred into my ear. His hands were massaging my breasts while he spoke. It was very distracting and he was aware of exactly what he was doing to me. "Of course I'll cuddle with you. Just leave your shirt off."

"If it means you'll keep doing what you're doing, I'll never wear a shirt again."

He let out this little sexy laugh and helped me take my shirt back off. I climbed into bed and wriggled under the covers. He moved in behind me and started to put his arms around me when I stopped him. "Flip over to the other side. I want to be the big spoon!"

"Really? Aren't chicks supposed to be the little one?" He looked at me like he was stunned and he found this whole bit funny.

"Yeah, typically, but I like being the cuddler more than the cuddlee." He humored me and rolled over onto his other side. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, leeching off the warmth of his body. I buried my face into his neck and shut my eyes. We laid there together in silence for a while before he spoke up.

"So what's the deal with you and Dave?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know much about him other than he's your friend and co-worker. What's your relationship like?"

"Let's see. He started working here about two years ago. We had an instant connection because we share a similar sense of humor. If it weren't for him, I probably would've quit a long time ago. I would just miss him too much if I were to work somewhere else."

"I see. That's cool. It's always good to have a close friend."

"Yeah, he's been my rock for a while. Especially after the divorce. He's like the Randal to my Dante."

"I have no idea what the fuck just came out of your mouth," he said as he laughed at me.

"Really? Dante and Randal? From _Clerks_? A modern comedy classic?" He turned his head to look at me and shrugged. "You've never seen _Clerks_?" I exclaimed, grabbing his bicep hard.

"Nope. When the fuck would I have time to watch movies?"

"Right now, asshole. We're watching it." I hopped out of bed and scurried over to the TV, bending over to look through my box of movies.

"You could just stay like that and I'd keep watching." I reached an arm behind me and flipped him off.

I finally found the movie, popped it in, and dove back into bed. "You'll love this. Trust me."

* * *

_Thursday, 6:04am_

I woke up alone. For a brief moment, it scared me. I must have fallen asleep during the movie because I don't remember seeing the ending this time. The TV and DVD player were turned off. Had I been dreaming? Had Jon been here at all? Did I just dream this whole thing? I felt disappointed. I grabbed my phone to check the time and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a text from Jon.

_ 5:10am _

_Went for a run. Found a gym and stopped for a work out. Would you pick me up a little after 7?_

He must've been bored sitting around my apartment while I was sleeping. I felt bad that I couldn't stay up all night with him and I don't have much in the way of entertainment other than movies and my laptop. I replied to let him know I was awake and I asked which gym it was.

While waiting for a reply, since I knew he was in the middle of working out and wouldn't drop everything just to check his phone, I figured I'd mess around on my laptop. I went to turn grab it and discovered it was already on. I swore that I shut it off last night. Hmm. I guess that I must have forgotten to since I was so tired. Yesterday was awfully weird, so I can't blame myself.

* * *

_7:00am_

I pulled into the parking lot of the gym he had mentioned in his reply text. I walked up to the entrance as two chatting women were leaving. I turned to watch them leave. They were tan and fit, everything tight and with curves where you'd want them to be. I looked down at my mid-section and groaned. I have a gym membership, but I never go. I had bought one a few months after the divorce, swearing that I was totally going to get in shape so that I could show the world that I was still fabulous, but then I realized that ice cream and TV were a lot more fun and that I was never fabulous to begin with.

But now I was sort of dating a guy whose entire body was just like _pow!_ all over the place and I felt like I was the ugly girl who the quarterback was fake dating only to end up humiliating her in some teen sex comedy. Maybe Dave will start going to the gym with me if I bribe him.

I walked into the gym, feeling sheepish. I did a quick scan for Jon, but couldn't quite find him from the front of the lobby. I noticed that all of the women on the treadmills and stationary bikes toward the back of the gym where staring in the same direction, into another room that I couldn't see from where I was, and were clearly enjoying whatever they were looking at. Curious, I snuck further into the building so that I could catch a glimpse of what it was.

There was Jon, doing pull-ups on a bar, the muscles in his arms and torso flexing like crazy as he lifted himself up with ease. He wasn't wearing a shirt, the damn show-off, and his skin was glistening from being covered in sweat. Good lord, no wonder every woman in this gym was watching him. My heart started pounding harder in my chest. My mouth stayed closed, but a soft whine still managed to escape my throat. Sure, I had seen him wrestle, but fuck, there was something about watching this man like this that made me just…I must have him right now.

I walked up to the doorway of the room he was using and knocked on the wall. "Hey Jon, are you ready to go?" I was fully aware that I was blocking the view of the women behind me. I could sense their evil glares on my back. Yeah bitches, eat it up.

He dropped down from the bar and came up to me. "Hey." He gave me a quick peck on the mouth and then went to go grab his shirt and a towel to wipe off his face. "Yeah, gimme a sec to go take a shower and we can get out of here."

I shook my head. "You can shower at my place." I came up next to him and leaned up to his ear. "I need to fuck you right now," I whispered. I stood behind him and pushed him out of the room, sticking out my tongue and flipping off the women watching us leave. Yeah bitches, I'm going home with all of this. I would've crotch-chopped, but I'm a lady.

When we got to my car, I tossed him the keys. "You're driving. I am far too distracted." He just shrugged and laughed.

Once we were on the road, I unbuckled from my seat, leaned over and shoved my hand down his shorts, grabbing his balls. "Shit, what the fuck has gotten into you?" he said, looking a bit stunned.

I gripped his hair with my other hand and buried my nose in it. It was still damp with sweat and the scent was driving me crazy. "I made the mistake of watching you exercise half-naked." I moved my mouth down and bit his ear. I could feel his cock starting to swell next to my hand. "Seeing that and seeing all those other women watching you, wanting you, just made something primal come out of me." I tasted the salt still lingering on his skin as I kissed and licked at his neck. I couldn't wait to get home so that I could swallow him whole. "I might have to share you with other women while you're gone, but like hell I'm sharing you with anyone while you're here." His cock was fully hard now, so I wrapped my fist around it and pulled it out from his shorts. "Right now, you're all mine." I couldn't see them, of course, but I'm pretty sure I was rocking a pair of the crazy eyes right then. I leaned down and slipped most of his length into my mouth. What can I say? I was hungry. I hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Fuck, Lana. You really are a dirty filthy slut." I worked my mouth around him, seemingly trying to taste him more than trying to make him come. He fisted my hair and yanked my head up while we were at a stoplight. He planted a kiss on me and I shoved my tongue into his mouth, making sure he could taste himself. I'm not sure if he liked the taste of his own sweaty unwashed junk, but I sure did at that moment.

He had to pull me off of him once again when we finally reached my apartment complex. I grabbed him by the wrist and walked with purpose into the elevator. The elevator ride was oddly uneventful for us. In our handful of encounters so far, elevators had been a bit of a recurring theme, so I expected something to happen, but I'm glad it didn't because being made to wait was getting me even more excited.

I immediately stripped once I was through the threshold of the door. The door hadn't even been closed yet, but I didn't care. He shut the door behind him and I jumped up around his waist. He clearly wasn't expecting that particular gesture from me because his legs buckled and we dropped to the floor.

"This'll do," I said, adapting to the change of location. "Now fuck me, goddammit."

"How could I ignore a reque-" I covered his mouth with mine before he could finish his sentence. My legs were still wrapped around him, so I hooked my toes under the elastic band and started to slide his shorts off. He laughed into my mouth and helped me finish removing them.

I pulled away from him briefly. "Fuck, I doubt you have a condom in those shorts, do you?"

"No, for once, I don't. Didn't expect to nail anyone while I was out running."

I crawled over to my bed and grabbed one from my toy box. When I came back from underneath the bed, he grabbed me from behind and snatched the condom from my hand. "Stay like that for a sec," he whispered as he sheathed himself. He stood up and told me to do so as well. He then grabbed the back of my neck and pushed my face down into the bed. He pushed his cock into my waiting pussy, keeping his hand pressed against my back to hold me down. He ran his other hand up my thigh before it stopped and dug into my hip.

He held his cock there for a moment, unmoving. Torture. Fucking torture. My brain was so frazzled with lust that I couldn't take it anymore and started thrusting my hips back onto him. My body needed him so badly right then, I didn't have time for his silly sex games.

I felt his hand stroke my back a few times and then he took both of his hands off of me. After a few more thrusts backward, I stopped and turned my head around to ask him why he let go. I didn't say a word once I saw him grinning at me. "Don't stop now. This is really hot. Fuck yourself on my dick until you cum.

I started back up again, this time at a faster pace. I occasionally paused to grind my pussy against him. I felt like a stripper or a porn star or something, and it made me feel really sexy. If I was sex sober at the moment, I would probably have been ashamed of myself, but I was drunk on him and didn't care one bit.

My skin flushed and my fingers gripped at the sheets as my orgasm tore through my body. I didn't cry out like I normally do. This time I grit my teeth and released a growl of sorts. I suppose that primal part of me really was coming out.

He pressed his body down onto my back and whispered into my ear, "Who's the tiger now, huh?" He stood back up and gripped my hips tight, taking control back and slamming his hips hard into mine. I growled again, turning back to look at him and baring my teeth. He smirked and did it again. My head dropped back down and the growl turned into a moan. He placed a hand on the back of my head and held it down into the sheets and he furiously thrust into me, heading toward his own climax. I didn't worry about how loud I was being since the bed was muffling my sounds. Soon I was having a second smaller orgasm and he came shortly after. He draped himself on my back and bit into my shoulder.

"I guess I should work out in front of you more often."

* * *

_11:21am_

"Hey," I said, breaking the silence that had been between us for a while. We had been lying together watching a movie, his choice this time. It was Die Hard, so I wasn't complaining. "Not to get sappy all over you," I fumbled trying to grab his hand, my eyes not leaving the screen. It felt appropriate, but it wasn't helping prove that I wasn't getting sappy. "but I'm really glad that I know you." He didn't respond, he just continued to watch John McClane kick some ass. He gently squeezed my hand after a moment, and I took that as his way of saying that he felt the same way.

* * *

_4:12pm_

I gazed up at his handsome face as he came, my own climax already come and gone. He collapsed on me and I relished his dead weight on my body. It made it harder to breathe, but I didn't care. In some weird way, it made this whole thing feel real for me. Like if I didn't feel a little pain, I would suddenly wake up and find out this really was all just a dream.

He finally rolled over onto his back and I went to clean up. When I came back out, he was still lying there with his eyes closed, all naked and disheveled, looking fucking perfect. I snuck over to grab my phone, not wanting to disturb him, and took a picture of him. The stupid shutter sound from the phone startled him and he opened his eyes, glaring at me.

"You seriously didn't just take a naked picture of me, did you?"

"Indeed I did. I need something to keep me going this next month, and trust me, this will."

"Are you sure, because you already have a pretty impressive porn collection," he said, chuckling.

"Fuck you, you did turn on my laptop! You asshole!" I threw his shirt at him and he caught it, sat up and threw it on.

"You were sleeping and I was bored, so I went exploring. Can you blame me?"

"When you're smiling at me like that, I find it hard to blame you for anything." I began to get dressed myself. "I might need to get this picture printed on a body pillow so I can snuggle with it at night."

He looked at me with a horrified expression. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Yes, don't worry. I'd like to think I'm not _that_ creepy."

"Just promise me you won't show that to anyone, okay? Like don't go posting that online so that all those fangirl chicks lose their shit and I get my ass fired for having naked photos."

"You think I'd want to share this piece of art? Hell no, this is all mine, and I like your ass, so I don't want to be responsible for it getting fired. I just want to touch it." I stared at the picture and then looked over at the real thing, laughing and smiling. The photo would just have to do till next month.

* * *

_6:14pm_

"So do you want me to drop you off at the airport or do you want to call a cab?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head and his face was kind of scrunched up in thought. "Ah, I was wondering about that myself. I think I might go with the cab." He noticed my obvious disappointed with his answer. "Look, Lana," he came up to me and held my face in his hands. "It's nothing you did or anything, so don't go crazy female all over this, okay?" He lightly smacked my cheek and return to keep packing his small bag.

"I know. I'm just kinda sad that I can't see you off, you know? I know you have to, but I wish you didn't have to go. It's been nice having you around for more than one round of sex." I flashed him a cheesy grin and he threw a pair of his dirty underwear at me. "Thanks! I could make a lot of money selling this online!"

He tried to grab them back and I turned away so he couldn't reach them. He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up, shaking me back and forth. I screamed in girlish delight and begged him to stop, despite my laughter.

"Drop the boxers and I'll let you go," he said calmly.

"Never!"

"Fine, if this won't work, I know what will."

He placed me down on the ground, grabbed my shoulders, and started to attack my neck with his mouth. My knees buckled immediately and my arms went limp as I fell under his mouth's spell. The boxers fell from my hand, landing on the ground in a pile. He quickly laid me down on the ground and snatched up his boxers, leaving me to go put them in his bag.

"You really are an asshole," I said, deadpan.

"You were being a bitch and not giving them back. So I had to use alternate means. It's not my fault, you horny slut."

I sat up, laughing. "Oh, really? I'm the horny slut here? You're the one who wanted sex again and again!"

"Did you ever say no? I was just making sure to fill up your tank so you'll be good till next month." Even he couldn't keep a straight face anymore.

"You are seriously something else," I said as I stood up and walked over to him.

"Thank you. I take pride in that."

"Do you want anything to eat before you go?"

"Nah, I'm good." We stood in silence, staring at one another, unsure what to say. "I think I'm gonna go call a cab now," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. Better to get to the airport earlier than later, right?" I said, forcing a smile. Why was this so awkward? We were so casual and comfortable around each other all day, but this feels so wrong. In an attempt to end the misery of this moment, I went over to the door and opened it up for him. He grabbed his bag and stopped in the doorway to give me one of those sweet, gentle kisses. I enjoyed it, but it didn't feel quite right.

"Well, I'll be seeing you," he said.

"Yup. Text me when you'll be able to visit next."

"Yeah, I will." He gave me another quick kiss and got into the elevator. I gave him a little wave as the door closed and he winked back.

I have no clue what the hell just happened there. Did we become seventh graders at the school dance? I shut the door and flopped onto my bed. I grabbed one of the pillows and shoved my face into it so it could muffle my irritated yell.

* * *

_7:04pm_

I was eating dinner when my phone vibrated.

_Safely at the airport._

_Thought you might want to know._

I sent him back a _thank you_. I appreciated the gesture. A few moments later, the phone buzzed again.

_So I couldn't say it out loud earlier_

_But the reason I didn't want you to drive me to the airport was because it would've been harder to leave you._

_It was hard enough leaving your apartment._

I almost choked on my food. Was this man really getting sentimental on me? I was grinning so hard that it hurt.

_I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number._

_Because I don't know any Asshole that would be so sweet._

_Fine, see if I ever let you see my soft side again._

_I prefer your hard side anyway._

_Bitch._

_Gotta go deal with airport shit._

_You know, I think I'm gonna miss you._

_You're turning me into a pussy._

_I think I'll miss you too, Jon._


	11. Jon's Storytime

**Goodness! I have to thank you all for the surprising reception of that last chapter. Who knew a little bit of squishy sweetness would get over so well? I hope everyone had a lovely New Year's Eve/Day.**

**Part 11: Jon's Storytime**

The first few days were easy. A busy weekend at the bar working with Dave and watching Smackdown with the regulars helped keep me distracted. You'd think that seeing him on Smackdown would've made me broody and lonely, but I was more filled with pride watching my man do his thing. Well, maybe he's my time-share man, but I'm the only one who can claim that he's my boyfriend, assuming that he doesn't lay the same lines on every other woman, but I'm going to choose to trust him. The only way this open relationship thing will work is if we trust each other.

I bragged to the bar patrons who were watching the show with us that Ambrose was totally my boyfriend now, but none of them believed me. They actually started a chant of "Lana is a fangirl", which had me laughing and feeling a bit too thrilled to have my name in a chant. Doesn't every little girl dream of having a bar full of drunks chanting her name? No? Just me? Anyway, I can't blame them for not believing me because it didn't sound very plausible. Even when I heard the words come out of my mouth, I almost didn't believe them. I'd bring him to the bar one night and prove it to them all, but that would probably be more trouble than it's worth.

What really started my test of nerves was Monday night.

Jon and I had swapped a few casual texts over the weekend. Mainly he sent me pictures of him and the boys looking stupid backstage and at the random places they stopped on the road. For men so handsome, they can really make some ridiculous faces. I was entertained by the cute photos and honestly, relieved that none of the messages had been of him saying that he was taking his dick out for a walk.

I hunkered down in my blanket cocoon Monday night after work and turned on the TV. I grabbed my new favorite pillow and snuggled up against it. It was my new favorite because it still smelled of Jon: smoky with just a hint of whatever shampoo or cologne he uses. It was relaxing to bury my face in it and inhale, pretending that it was his neck or hair. Man, if me from about eight months ago could see me now, she would so kick me in the vagina.

I watched the show uneventfully for the most part, getting giddy like an infatuated teenager when the Shield boys came out and did their thing. When the show was over, I debated about whether or not I should stay up waiting to see if he sent a message. I had done that the past few nights, but I had been working closing shifts, so I was usually wound up and didn't fall asleep till 3 or 4 anyway. I had assumed that by then, he'd have picked his mate for the evening, if he was going to do so.

I chose to go to sleep, but I kept the phone by my head. About an hour and a half had passed when the buzz of my phone awoke me.

_Bringing a chick back to my hotel room._

_I can call you with details after, if you want._

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and read it again. Yup. It was real. I bit my lip and stared at the text for a moment. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt. I think I need a drink. I got dressed and headed downstairs.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, we close in a few minutes," Dave said as he smiled at me.

"So, he's with another woman right now," I sighed as I saddled up to the bar.

"Fruity girlie drink?"

"Nah, this calls for whiskey. Something to shock my brain into deciding on how I feel about this whole thing."

He poured me a shot and I threw it back, making a horrible face as it went down.

"So?" he asked.

"Well, it's not like I feel surprised. I mean, he looks the way he does and he's quite popular with pussy, so... I suppose I should be glad that he wasn't with someone new the night he left. That would've really hurt. At least he waited a few days." I pushed the glass toward him and looked up at him with puppy eyes, waiting for him to pour me another. I took the new shot and drank it. "I feel a little sad because it's sort of like, how could you be fucking another woman after you wrote that you'd miss me and it was hard to leave my apartment? Do you think he's full of shit?"

"He might be. He does seem to have that charisma that chicks eat up, so he could be using it to lead you on. But from the few times I've encountered him, he also seems like he doesn't hold anything back. If he wrote that he's going to miss you, I don't think he was lying."

"Thanks, Dave." I rubbed my face with my hands and groaned. "He also wrote just now that he could call me after and tell me the details of his hook-up. I'm kind of tempted because then everything will be out on the table and I won't lie in bed wondering about the unknown, but I don't know how I'll actually react. It's one thing to know he's banging some skank, but it's another thing to hear what she looked like and how turned on he was and what they did together and what she sounded like. With my luck, I'll start crying on the phone like a crazy woman drunk on drama."

"Well, you'll never know until you hear him and find out. Think of it this way. It would be better to know now if you can't handle the relationship than for it to go on for months and probably end a lot messier than it would end right now."

"Yeah, you're right. Gimme a sec." I pulled out my phone and replied to Jon, agreeing to listen to him later. I didn't expect a reply, unless he was really good at texting while getting his dick sucked. "Alright then. I suppose I just need to wait until the phone rings."

"Do you want to wait down here with me while I close up or wait upstairs?"

"I'll stay down here if you give me another free shot of whiskey," I answered while trying to put on the Miss Lana charm. It didn't work.

"Free my ass, you're paying for those, bitch." David winked at me and slid me another glass.

* * *

It was about an hour or so before my phone rang. I let Dave know I was leaving and thanked him for talking things out with me. I finally answered the phone on my way to the elevator.

"Hey, give me a sec to get back to my room. I was drinking with Dave downstairs."

"No problem, babe. Take your time." His voice was filled with that relaxed post-orgasm huskiness that I had enjoyed listening to several times before. Just hearing it made my pussy start to weep.

I quickly closed the door and hopped back into bed, getting as comfortable as I could for Jon's storytime. That would probably be the worst children's show ever. Moms would dig it though.

"Okay, I'm all set," I said. "So, uh, did you have a nice night?" His immediate response was a soft confident laugh, still in that husky tone. Damn him for sounding so sexy without trying.

"Yeah, the show was good. Did you like it?"

"You know I always do when I get to watch you guys. I really enjoy watching you work."

"Hmm yeah? I get that a lot." He paused for a moment and I could hear him exhale his post-fuck cigarette. "This red-headed skank said the same thing tonight."

"Red hair, huh? Do you have a thing for that?"

"Pussy is my thing, El. And this one was quite nice. I suspect the red was a dye-job, but I couldn't check because she was freshly waxed. Her pussy felt so soft, El." He paused for another drag.

I frowned. I usually trimmed downstairs and occasionally shaved sometimes, but I had never allowed anyone to put hot wax down on my cooch and rip the hair out. I might like a little pain when Jon is responsible for it, but I'm not so much of a masochist to pay someone to make my pussy sting. He clearly seemed to like the idea of waxed ones, though.

"So how exactly did you get her back to your hotel room?" I asked.

"Well, like the little rats always do, she hung out in the back lot of the arena until we all left. While the boys and I were loading up the car, she approached me with that line you mentioned about liking to watch me work. So I used the shittiest line ever and asked her if she'd like to come watch me work some more in my hotel room. I got some groans out of Seth and Roman for that one. I know it wasn't my best, but I was feeling lazy." I had to laugh. The thought of Seth and Roman giving Jon shit for his manwhore ways filled my heart with joy. "Anyway, I don't know if she was just dumb as a stick or trying to be flirty and cute, but she apparently thought we were going to watch my old matches or something. She got the hint though when I took my dick out."

I quietly sighed, picturing him with an arrogant grin, holding his hard cock in his hand and waiting for this girl to start servicing him. It was kinda hot and my skin started to flush.

"So this horny slut immediately drops to her knees and starts sucking me off. It was one of those wet, sloppy blowjobs, like in a porno or something. It was cool, but it looked better than it felt. Your technique is so much better. You know how to work a dick with your tongue."

My skin prickled with excitement at his comment and I noticed that my hand had crept down between my legs and I had been haphazardly rubbing myself over my pants while he had been speaking. I guess I really was getting turned on by listening to this. I pursed my lips and quickly decided to do something about it. I put the phone on speaker and got naked while he continued to talk.

"Anyway, that was fun for a while, but I eventually got bored and picked her up by her hair. Do you know how much fun that is? To manhandle a chick like that? Fucking awesome."

"No wonder you're so good at it," I said a little louder than normal so the phone would catch it. Stepping out of my panties, I switched the speaker phone off and got back into bed.

"Heh, yeah. So I pushed her hard onto the bed and pulled her skirt up around her waist. She yelped when I bit her pussy lips through her thong. Fucking slut didn't know what she had gotten herself into. I got to feel how soft that pussy was when I took her panties off. She was so fucking horny that her smell instantly filled the small hotel room. It was fucking nuts. She practically squealed like a pig when I started eating her out. That part was annoying. I had to shove my fingers in her mouth to get her to shut up. She was so damn wet and her pussy tasted really good, just not as sweet as yours, El."

I had been doing a good job of keeping quiet, but on that last line, a moan escaped my lips. I had been rubbing my clit with my fingers while he was talking and it had felt so good. I was really getting off on listening to him talk dirty in that damn voice that launched a thousand lady boners.

He stopped talking and I held my breath, trying not to curse at myself out loud for letting that moan slip. I didn't want him to know what I was doing. I'm not sure why. I was just embarrassed, I guess.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" I responded, feigning ignorance.

"I definitely just heard something."

"Oh, that was just the cat." I silently pulled a face, knowing that I had just blown it with that horrible excuse.

"You got a cat in the four days since I've been gone?"

"Nope. I'm just cat sitting for a neighbor. They went on a small weekend vacation and wanted me to watch over it." I crossed my fingers, wordlessly begging that he would let this slide.

"Really. Heh…okay then. Anyway, where was I?" I held the phone away from my face and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"You were busy licking this chick's pussy and making her suck on your fingers."

"Right. Her lips were so smooth and slick under my tongue. Her hips kept bucking up whenever I flicked her clit, so I smacked her thighs hard to get her to behave."

"Did she behave for you? Was she a good girl?"

"Yeah, for the most part. She kept control of her body until she ended up cumming while I was down there. She was just drenched after that. I took off my clothes and El, my dick was so hard right then, it was beautiful. You would've loved it."

"I bet I would have, Jon." I had to giggle at how silly he sounded. "So tell me about how hard you fucked this filthy rat. Did you make her scream your name?" I was getting really into it now and could feel my orgasm building.

"Did I? I'm ashamed you have to ask, babe. You know how I work. I fucked that pussy raw. Her tits were bouncing up and down, her head was thrown back, and her hair was all over the place. It was a very nice view, I must say."

"Sounds…like it was." It was becoming harder to keep my breathing regular and respond to him at the same time, as I had started to finger myself.

"She was so fucking loud though, I had to flip her over and shove her face in the sheets."

"Having been on the receiving end of you doing that, I can tell you that it feels really good. Lucky bitch. Did you make her cum again?"

"Do you know who you're talking to? You know I always deliver, El," he said, accompanied by a cute little laugh. "Her pussy clamped down on my dick like a fucking vice when she came the second time. It was just too much and I couldn't hold off any longer."

"Oh yeah? Tell me how fucking good it felt when you came in that dirty whore."

He laughed at the eagerness in my voice. "It felt so good," he purred into the phone, dragging out the vowels in the last two words. That alone sent me over the edge. I slowly exhaled through my orgasm, trying to remain as calm as possible. I forgot to move the phone away from my face though and I must've exhaled a bit too loudly because he started to laugh again.

"You're a sexy bitch, you know that? Naughty girl, Lana, touching yourself while listening to me talk about fucking another woman. Was it good for you, baby?"

I cleared my throat. "I don't know what you're talking about. It sounds like you had a good time with that charming young lady."

"And it sounds like you had a good time with yourself and the erotic sounds of my sexy voice."

"You're ruining it, Jon," I said chuckling. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Drive safe when you guys head out."

"We will as long as I'm not driving. Sleep well, Lana."

"I will. And yes, it was good for me." I hung up quickly, giggling.

That had been much more fun than I had expected. I don't know if I would end up getting tired or frustrated listening to him talk about other women, but for now, I could use it as a way to connect with him sexually while he's on the road. I went to sleep feeling great and really relaxed. I just hoped I wouldn't loathe myself in the morning.


	12. Jumping In

**Big thanks to MissScarletInTheLibrary for reading over this chapter for me to help me fix the direction and tone. I hadn't really been happy with it, but her outside observations helped me work out the kinks and I feel much better about it.**

**Part 12: Jumping In**

The next two weeks pretty much followed the same pattern on most nights. After a show, Jon would hit up one of his regulars or find a new little skank to stick his flag into. He would call me once he sent them on their way and regale me with the details while I masturbated listening to him. He thought it was funny at first, but I think he got as much enjoyment out of it as I did. I was still timid about it the first few times, but I eventually became comfortable enough with masturbating on the phone that I started to get really into it. I would help narrate his story by asking specific obscene questions for him to answer. I think it was getting him off a bit, too, because by the second week, I swore I could hear him jerking off on the other end.

It was a fun little arrangement.

However, one Saturday night when I got his text, I was not in a very good mood. The bar had exploded with people early in the evening and it was busy right up to closing time. I didn't even check my phone when I felt it vibrate in my pocket because I already knew what it said. Out of the last six days, he had hooked up with different chicks five times. I knew he got around, but I don't think I realized that he was _this_ active. Maybe if it had been a quieter night or I hadn't been working, I wouldn't have cared as much, but I was already stressed out and riled up, so this did not improve my mood.

Larry noticed my frustration and called over to me, feigning wanting another drink.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? You've been in such a good mood lately," he inquired.

I gestured around the room. "Do you not see how busy it is tonight, Larry? It should be obvious why I'm frazzled."

He stared at me, rubbing his stubble-covered chin. "No, there's more to it. I've seen you stressed when it's busy before, and there's something different about you right now. Promise you'll tell me after last call, El?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll let you stay a little later, but I'm only going to serve you water, old man," I said with a wink.

When the final patrons were out the door and I successfully locked it behind them, I slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor, exhausted. I groaned rather loudly and Larry came over to help me up.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Dave and I started cleaning up while Larry listened to me rant.

"I think I'm starting to get a little jealous of Jon," I said, getting right to the point. I was too tired to pussyfoot around. "It's like he's trying to win some award for fucking a different girl every night and I've just been masturbating to him telling me about it after. It's fun, don't get me wrong, but I feel like he's the only one really benefitting from this open thing."

"Have you tried getting out there yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet. I figured it was too early. I mean it's only been a little over two weeks since we decided to do this. I thought I'd ease into the dating pool, but he cannonballed."

"I think he's cannonballing into the STD filled hot tub," David quipped. I sighed and gave him a sad look. I wasn't quite in the mood for jokes like that. "Look, El, if this is what he was doing before he asked you to be his sort-of girlfriend, and you agreed that it was fine for you guys to sleep with other people while still supposedly being with each other, I don't think you can really be upset at him for simply continuing to do what he does."

"Maybe…" I pondered.

"I think it's just time for you to go out and try to get a little something for yourself," suggested Larry.

"Listen to him, El. He's old and wise and was a horny teenager in the 60s, so he knows about crazy free love and all that shit." Right on cue, Dave made the save and got me to smile for the first time that night. "On your next night off, put on a hot little number, go to a crowded bar, and I'll give you a bat to beat the dudes away."

I giggled and gave him a hug. He seemed awfully confident in me, but I still wasn't quite convinced in myself. "I guess I'll have to go buy a little black dress or something tomorrow, then."

"Do you still have that outfit you wore when you were out with the wrestlers a few weeks back?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Wear that," Dave interrupted. "Trust me on it."

* * *

So another Monday night came, but instead of watching Raw, I got ready to go out looking for a new man for the evening. I put on the outfit Dave had suggested and stood in front of the full length mirror on the bathroom door. Staring at myself, I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. It had been so long since I had gone out alone, let alone gone out at all, really. Could I pull this off? I sighed and lightly smacked my face. You gotta get your game face on, girlie, or this will be a rough night. I turned around and glanced at my backside. These jeans did make it look surprisingly good. I guess the guys weren't just humoring me about it. I smiled and blushed slightly at this thought. Yeah, you look good, Lana, you can do this!

Confidence now up a notch, I left and headed to a more popular "hip" bar further into the city. It was nothing like my bar, but I suppose I didn't really want to go looking for a sex partner in a place like my bar. I tried squeezing through the sea of people surrounding the bar so that I could order. Ugh, all these people, laughing and flirting like douches. No, Lana, you have to be less judgmental and more charming or something if you want to try to use this ticket to ride.

Once I finally wiggled my way up to the front and caught the attention of one of the bartenders, I ordered a vodka cranberry. That drink seemed simple enough. I didn't want to end up getting plastered tonight and going home with just anyone or making a fool of myself. After opening up a tab and receiving my drink, I moved back to the main floor and surveyed my prey.

Every relationship or random encounter I had previously was during high school or college and I always met the guys at parties or through mutual friends. I never had to fend for myself on unknown territory and I was terrified. I knew about some of the lame "rules" of picking up women, so I figured I'd try attempting them on men. I looked around the bar to try to find someone who wasn't in a group. I finally spotted an attractive guy sitting at a table and approached him, pulling up in my own seat.

"Hi, my name is Lana and I'm kind of new to the whole dating scene recently because I got divorced last year, but I'm sort of dating this guy now and he wants to have an open relationship so I have to get back out there as they say so that he's not the only one getting to bone random people while he's away. Yeah, it's sort of a long distance relationship thing. Those are hard, aren't they? He's on the road a lot because he's a wrestler and he's always busy. Do you watch wrestling? Oh, why would I be asking that right away? I love it, though. I suppose that's kind of obvious since I'm sleeping with one. He's really good at his job. And in bed, too. Haha, you look really uncomfortable right now. Oh right, I'm sorry, where are my manners, I haven't even asked you what your name is yet!"

The man raised his eyebrows, looking stunned. Then his eyes shifted to above my head and I heard the sound of a woman clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" the strange woman asked. I turned around and looked at her, horrified. "Can you please tell me what you think you're doing with my boyfriend?"

My mouth hung open for what felt like minutes before I started stuttering. Finally, I was able to put coherent words together. "I'm so sorry! I saw him alone and didn't know he was here with anyone so I thought I'd try talking to him. I didn't mean to interrupt your date. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I quickly stood up and walked away, stopping to lean against a wall and calm down. Christ, I had barely had any of my drink, but I had rambled like I had a few. I sighed and banged my head on the wall a few times.

Okay, Miss Lana, this is no time to panic and leave! If you want to be equals with Sir Bangalot, you gotta get in there and fight!

I decided to give a shot to that ridiculous pick-up line David had suggested. I stayed by the wall and started looking at shoes, trying to find the nicest ones. No one would believe the line if they were wearing scuzzy sneakers, right? I spotted two pairs of what looked like really nice men's dress shoes - I really don't know a lot about shoes in general - and headed in their general direction.

The owners of these shiny new shoes were two handsome men who looked athletic and fit. What a lucky find for me! I approached them and took a deep breath before laying down David's very inappropriate line.

"Hey guys, nice shoes. Wanna fu-uhhhh…." I stood in front of the two men, staring at them, as they engaged each other in one of the hottest kisses I have ever seen. "Um, sorry, never mind," I awkwardly apologized as they turned to look at me. They were thankfully smiling, so clearly they weren't offended. "Um. Would you mind if I stayed and watched?" They both patted me on the shoulder with looks of pity and walked away.

What the fuck is wrong with me!? I gulped down my drink and asked the bartender for two more of the same. Clearly being sober was not working for me. I never would've guessed that I would be _this_ bad at meeting new people. I dreaded David and Jon's reactions upon hearing of my plight. I could hear their laughter in the back of my head. Jerks.

I grabbed my two new drinks and went to go search for an empty table. Luckily for me, the table where stunned guy and surprise girlfriend had been sitting was now empty. Hopefully they weren't both in the bathroom now and would come back to find me stealing their table.

I slumped down into a chair and just nursed my drinks while watching people. Look at them all, easily creating new relationships and memorable moments. Sure those relationships wouldn't last past sunrise and those moments would be soon forgotten amidst a drunken haze, but I used to think that I could approach people and connect with them just as easily. Somewhere along the way, I lost that. How fucking depressing.

I rubbed my temples to try to relieve some of the stress I was feeling. This was turning into one of the worst nights ever. I just wanted to go back to my regular bar and drink with my regular patrons and listen to David laugh at my misfortune.

"Excuse me, miss. May I sit here?" I was startled back to reality by a good-looking man. I smiled at him and nodded. He sat down and continued. "I've been watching you and you looked a bit frazzled. I thought it was kinda cute." He took a sip of his own drink. "Also I liked your rack."

I looked down at my chest, clearly highlighted by the alteration that Jon had made to it, and blushed. This guy was awfully forward, but I did find him attractive and if he was approaching me, I might be able to end this night as a success.

"Thank you? I suppose it's a miracle what a push-up bra can do," I said while lightly adjusting my cups. "My name is Lana, by the way." I reached out my hand to shake his.

"Chad. So I'll cut to the chase. I've been watching you ever since you came in."

"That sounds awfully creepy, Chad. Did you have nothing better to do?"

"I know it sounds creepy, and I'm sorry for that," he said, chuckling. "I had been waiting here for almost an hour before I decided that yes, my date did in fact stand me up. What are you gonna do though, right?" He shrugged. "So I was people watching when you came in and I thought you were kinda cute and you looked quite nervous. It was endearing and I found you a lot more intriguing than these other people."

"I see." I took a sip of my drink and looked him up and down. "So how much of what you just said is total bullshit?"

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, not as much as you'd think, honestly. I was stood up, but it wasn't quite a date. I was supposed to be meeting this chick I met on the internet for sex." I nearly choked on my drink. I had not been expecting that one. "I had been people watching, but mainly in the hopes that I could find a new partner for the night. I did think you were cute and definitely getting frazzled the longer I watched, but I also overheard you talking to some guy earlier. It seems that you're in an open relationship and looking for someone to fuck tonight?" He smiled and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Good lord, well when you put it that way…" Now it was my turn to rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"So I'm not generally _this_ forward, but I'm attracted to you and we're both looking for noncommittal sex, so if you find me attractive, would you like to come back to my place? I'm drug and disease free and I always wear protection, so you don't need to worry. Maybe we can have a drink together and see what happens?"

"I…uh…" I wasn't sure what to say. This was what I was looking for tonight, right? So why did I feel so weird about it? I thought for a moment and then decided to jump into the deep end. "Yes. I would love to." We both finished our drinks and paid our tabs. While he hailed a cab, I sent Jon a text.

_Going back to some guy's place. Wish me luck?_

Sitting in the back of the cab together, I discovered that Chad was not shy. Almost immediately after the cab pulled away from the curb, his hand found its way to my knee and it continued its way up my thigh. Thank goodness I had worn jeans or else he'd probably have his hand in my panties already. Whatever happened to the art of seduction, huh? He leaned over and nuzzled my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head away from him, allowing him access to go further. Nipping at my neck with his teeth, he slipped his hand under my shirt and up to my lace covered breast. I opened my eyes back up and made eye contact with the driver in the rearview mirror. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I knew I was being watched and I didn't really like it.

Chad squeezed my breast hard and I was jolted back to reality. "You looked a little distracted, baby. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He didn't look convinced, so I grabbed his shoulders and planted my lips against his, shifting around so that I was facing him. We made out the rest of the ride while he continued to paw at my chest. I was enjoying it for the most part, but I didn't feel the rush of lust that I felt when I was with Jon, or even years ago with Scott. It felt like something was missing, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

When the taxi finally stopped in front of his apartment building, he paid the driver and got out. He walked around to the other side and opened up the door for me, which I have to admit was a very sweet little gesture. He reached out his hand to help me out and I hesitated. This just didn't feel right. As much as I wanted to try to be Jon's sexual equal in this bizarre relationship, I just couldn't go through with this. Not tonight. Not with Chad.

"I'm sorry, Chad, but I can't. I'm going to go back home. You're a very handsome young man, but I just can't go through with this." I reached to close the door and he stopped it with his hand.

"What's your game? Do you get off on leading men on or something? Why are you suddenly backing out of this?"

"No, it's not that. I just don't feel comfortable with this right now. I'm sorry!" I tried closing the door again and he thankfully moved his arm without pushing the issue any further. I gave the driver my address and he drove off. I turned to look behind me as we drove away and I was greeted by the sight of Chad, apparently ever the gentleman, flipping me off and grabbing his crotch.

I think I made the right decision.

* * *

"Ugh, David. Why am I so fucking stupid?" I sat at the bar, my face buried in my hands. He placed an open bottle of beer in front of me and I peeked at it through my hands. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"Do you really think you're stupid? Or are you just a little embarrassed at how badly the evening went?"

"Ha! A little embarrassed. That's a good one." I took a swig of the drink and sighed. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for one night stands."

"Well, I would've thought that myself if you had tried something like this last year, but you proved me wrong when you ended up hooking up with your little sex toy."

"That was different."

"Really. How so, El?" he asked.

"Well…um…"

"You're very convincing," he said with a laugh.

"Jon kind of seduced me, in a way. Maybe. I don't know. He was persistent. He loitered around the bar for an hour, asking me stupid questions and I got all frustrated and riled up, so I suppose I sort of wanted the physical release. Also, I hadn't been with anyone in seven months, so my body was wound up pretty tight and my lady bits overrode the logical part of my brain. But with this Chad guy, we spoke for maybe five minutes before I left with him. There wasn't any back and forth banter. I didn't really get a feel for him. Maybe that has something to do with it. I don't know. I just wasn't feeling it with him."

"Maybe you need to get to know someone somewhat before you're able to be physical with them? I mean, you didn't really know Jon when you did, but it's an idea?"

"Huh. Maybe." I took another swig.

"Why don't you try online dating? There are all sorts of horny dudes on there looking for sex, but you can search for one privately in you apartment and banter all you want before you actually meet up. It's worth a shot, El."

"I don't know what I'd even put down in a profile. I think I'd be afraid of overselling myself, so I'd end up making myself sound absolutely horrible."

"How about after I close up, I come upstairs and help you write one? I'm a pro at them. I used to do a lot of online dating before I moved here."

"Sounds good." I finished the beer and paid for it. "Just knock on the door when you come up. I'm going to go see if I can contact mister man."

* * *

I sent Jon a text telling him that my attempt at getting the most from this open relationship was a bust tonight as soon as I got through the door. I tossed my phone down on the bed, deciding that I'd go take a hot shower to clean off this dirty lingering feeling I had on me. I watched the soap suds circle down the drain as I rinsed myself off, the uncomfortable feeling that Chad had left on me going down with them.

I dried myself off and went to throw on a t-shirt and a pair of cotton pajama shorts. They were covered with a Hello Kitty design and they were my favorite guilty pleasure clothes. Once I was dressed, I flopped down on the bed and saw that there was a notification on my phone. Jon had replied to my text while I was busy.

_ Shame. I expect to hear all the details, bitch._

I sent him back a reply.

_I'm not busy right now. Feel free to call when you have a moment and you can laugh at me._

_ Asshole_.

I fixed myself something to eat and after a while, my phone rang.

"Hey Jon," I answered. "How was the show tonight?"

"It was pretty good. My shoulder feels a little stiff, but it'll be okay. But the more important question is how did you fail in getting laid tonight? I have to say, I'm disappointed in you." The sound of his laughter made me smile. As awkward an evening as it had been, at least it would become an entertaining story in the end.

"Well, first I went up to a guy sitting alone because, you know, those pick up books always say to get the target away from a group, right? So I figured a dude at a bar by himself might be lonely and easy to talk to. Well, rambled at him like a crazy bitch, basically telling him my life story of the past year, and then his girlfriend came back."

"No shit! That's awesome," he laughed into the phone. "Did she throw a drink in your face? Did a cat fight break out? Did she pull your hair? Did you end up tearing each other's clothes off and making out on the floor?"

"Seriously? That's your reaction?" I sighed and shook my head, even though I was smiling. "Let's see. No, no, I probably would've liked it, and do you think my life is a porno?"

"Ever since I came into it? Yes."

"You're a douche."

"Admit it, you love it." I didn't think it could be possible, but I swore I could _hear_ that cheeky arrogant grin through the phone.

"So then I tried using this pick-up line that David had given me."

"And that would be?"

I cleared my throat, embarrassed that I had even used such a phrase. "Nice shoes. Wanna fuck?" His laughter was so damn loud that I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"I'm going to have to try that one sometime. I knew I liked Dave."

"So I spotted two dudes," I continued. "But it turned out that they were gay…or bi, but either way, they weren't interested in me joining or watching them make out."

"So that's why you want to fuck two dudes at once."

"No, I'd want to be greedy and have the focus on me, but I do get a little excited watching two guys together. Anyway, I went to go sulk at a table when some dude named Chad started talking me up and within a few minutes, he was asking me back to his place."

"So why didn't you go with him?"

"I did. But when we got to his place, I couldn't go through with it and I had the taxi take me home. It just felt wrong to me. I know it's just supposed to be random sex with someone I'll never see again, but I don't think I liked him very much. I'm going to try online dating instead so that maybe I can get in another friends with benefits kind of situation. I want to go with quality over quantity."

"That sounds cool. Promise me this, though. I'm gonna visit in a few weeks. That Wednesday night, go out with me and let me coach you on picking up a guy. Hopefully with me around, you'll feel more relaxed and gain more confidence so that when you do meet up with some guy online, you don't fuck it up."

"Alright, it's a deal. Just don't make me regret agreeing to it."

"I'm going to help pick out a guy for you to bang. In what way would you regret that?"

"Do you not hear yourself sometimes? You are so weird. Anyway, Dave should be coming up soon to help me with the profile, so I'll talk to you later, Jon." We said our goodnights and hung up.

* * *

"Come on in!" I called out when I heard a knock at the door.

"You know, I think this is actually the first time I've been to your place in the time I've known you," he stated as he looked around.

"Really? Not even for a _Walking Dead_ and ice cream marathon?"

"No, not even for one of those. And be honest. You wouldn't share the ice cream."

"You got me there. I do love my mint chocolate chip. I honestly should tell Minty that we need a break," I said as I rubbed my hand over my stomach. "I might need to trim up a bit if I want to reel in the metaphorical fish in the sea."

"El, you are beautiful just the way you are. So shut the fuck up. Now hand over your laptop and let's get this bitch started."

He snatched my computer away from me and opened up one of the more popular dating sites in a new tab.

"Okay, so first things first. You need to think of a username. Try to come up with something while I start filling out your basic info."

Drat. I was never very good at coming up with internet names. In high school and early college, I had used that generic kind of handle, like "cutegrrl" with some number because I'm not original, but I assumed that it probably wouldn't be a very good idea to use something like that now. Not only is it not appropriate to my age or who I am currently, it would also probably attract a certain creepy kind of person that I didn't want.

"Alright, your basic info, like gender and age and all that shit is done. Do you have your username ready?"

"Um...how about something like _Secondchances_ and then some random number." David stared at me silently, blinking. "You know, cause I'm divorced and this is, like, my second chance in the dating world."

"Yeah, I get it, El, but that name is terrible and I'm ashamed of you. You can do better than that."

I let out a frustrated groan. "I suck at this kind of think, man."

"Okay, how about this then?" He typed something out and then turned the laptop to face me.

"_Hotandwilling4u_?! What the fuck, Dave? No no no no no!" I rapidly pressed the backspace button while Dave laughed so hard that he had a coughing fit.

As he caught his breath, he calmly replied, "well isn't that the kind of relationship you'd be looking for? I just want you to advertise yourself properly."

"I hate you."

He grinned at my deadpan expression and then grabbed my phone from the nightstand. "How about we ask Jon for his input?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

"Hey...sexy..." he began to say aloud while he typed.

"What? I never call him that. You're being stupid, give me my phone back!" I grabbed for the phone and he kept moving it out of my grasp as he continued to type out the Text. We looked like a couple of children.

"What...should...my...online...dating...username...be? Smooches,...Your...baby doll. Sent!"

"My hatred of you is getting closer to loathing now, buddy. I don't fucking talk like that." The phone buzzed back with his reply almost immediately. Dave looked at my phone and he laughed so hard that he couldn't breathe. I sighed and took the phone from him when he handed it to me. "_Cuminmywetpussy_?! Seriously, you guys suck." I texted back to Jon that he was a fucking asshole.

I thought for a moment and was suddenly struck by an idea. I typed it into the username space and turned the laptop back to Dave. "How about this?"

"_Barwench1859_. I can get behind that. It's kinda cute and it does fit you decently. The number is just this street address, yeah?" I nodded. "Alright then, now we just need to write something about you. Don't worry, I got this, and I promise I won't be a dick about it."

He began typing, surprisingly fast, like he knew exactly what to say without really thinking about it. I was glad that he knew me so well, but also afraid at what he could be saying about me.

"Hey, while I'm here, could you grab me those DVDs I lent you months ago?"

"Yeah, no problem." I moved over to the TV and bent over to rummage through my movie box. I found his DVDs quickly, but before I turned around, I hear the shutter noise on his phone.

"That'll make a great profile picture," he said.

"Are you kidding me? David! Did you just take a picture of my ass?" I spun around to face him with a look that was a mix of angry and horrified. "You can't put that online!" He just laughed at me.

"I'm kidding, I won't use it! Do you have any good pictures of you though?"

"Yeah, there's some in a folder on my laptop. Objectively, they are all very nice, but you can pick the one to use because I'll just find something wrong with them like chicks often do."

He spent a few more minutes uploading the photo and finalizing my profile. "Would you like to look it over before I submit it?"

"Definitely. After the jokes you've made tonight, for all I know, you just wrote "I need dick" in the text box."

He handed me my laptop and I read through what he wrote:

_I'm a young attractive woman who can mix a hell of a Long Island Iced Tea. I'm often hard on myself, but if I just listened to my friends, I'd realize that I'm pretty awesome. I love wrestling, perhaps a bit too much, but if you tell me it's stupid, I'll dropkick you in the face. I'm not particularly adventurous, but if hanging out and marathoning _Breaking Bad_ while eating pizza and then getting frisky in between episodes sounds like your idea of a great night, hit me up and let's chat._

I smiled to myself and hit the submit button. I closed the laptop and leaned over to kiss David on the cheek. "Thanks, man. You're a really good friend."


End file.
